RayvnSkye's Drabbles
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: A home for some of the many drabbles. Some are inspired by lj comms, some not. CH: 67 - Legacy and CH: 68 - Ukkiyo
1. Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for MFSanctuary LJ community drabble 'Falling behind prompt' – Won 2nd place!

This perfect moment.

He had defeated death itself, countless enemies, the master of hell - _his pride_ - for it.

Her scent, a perfect blend of sakura and the herbs she had worked with just the day before.

Her taste - a musky bit of fertile perfection, which he had indulged in until she had begged him to stop and finally fill her, take her, mark her as forever.

Her sound - the moans, whimpers and sighs - a perfect symphony to his demon ears.

Her sight - back arched up, her secret place on shameless, dripping display, her wanton spreading, wordlessly begging him to plunder her depths, both physical and emotional.

Her feel - skin so smooth and soft and slick with sweat; hair like silken strands between his claws.

Six years, of visiting, her falling behind him in step as they made the short walk to the well-meadow from the miko's hut.

Now it was finally his turn.

Behind her, he fell to his knees, covered her body with is own, prepared to enter her.

Sealing the pact that they had made with each other years before - _their fates -_ by sealing their bodies and souls as one…

Perfection.


	2. Stay His Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for MFSanctuary LJ community picture prompt, featuring an AU Nazi Sess being cuddled on a couch by a teenaged looking Rin.

**Title:** Stay his hand  
**Week/Prompt:** Week 31 Picture Prompt – Picture #1  
**Word Count:** 1000  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** She gave him her heart, in the hopes of saving others...  
**Warnings/Author's Note:** Rough sex, Rin is about 15 here... D/s

She knew what he was… He was a Nazi… not just any Nazi, but a high ranking S.S.

He knew what she was, she was the lowest of the low, barely even human in his eyes; she was _Jewish. _

She never knew why he had saved her, plucked her out of the processing line at Auschwitz, claiming her as his own, and taking her home with him those many years ago, she only knew she loved him for it..

She no longer saw him as _a Nazi…_

She saw Sesshomaru… a lonely man who's father had died to protect his Jewish lover, many years before the war even began, a man who's half-jewish, half-brother had been a source of shame…

She made her way to sit on his lap, straddling him. She noticed the smirk melt away and the heated look in his amber eyes as he let the bullwhip fall to the floor and his hands came to rest on her hips. Her lips met his and she rocked herself against him, feeling him harden beneath his uniform pants.

"I've missed you…" she breathed as she broke the kiss.

Without a word he easily lifted her, her legs came to wrap around his waist, her arms came to wrap around his shoulders, as he supported her from underneath, his firm hands on her ass cheeks and his elbows pressing her knees further into his waist. She felt the buttons of his uniform pockets and the equal armed cross press into her chest as she held herself firmly against him.

He carried her to his room, put her on the bed, removed his uniform, and stood over her, naked. His body always amazed her, no matter how many times she saw it… he was perfect. All hard, smooth planes and toned muscles.

He dragged her to the edge of the bed, came to his knees, and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He flipped her dress up and tore her panties away in a move that stole her breath. She closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come.

"Look at me, Rin." His baritone voice smooth as his skin, but cool unlike his heated gaze.

He dipped his head and she felt his warm wet tongue caress her heat.

Her gasp seemed to please him and he rewarded her by pulling her clit gently between his teeth and flicking his tongue back and forth before he released his hold and suckled in earnest. Soon she felt two long fingers make their way inside her, curled to hit her most sensitive spot. He pumped, sucked and licked until the pressure in her belly gave way and she screamed her release.

He hooked his fingers at the hem of her dress and pulled it off her as he rose up. She leaned forward, and allowed their positions to be switched.

She now on her knees, him now sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to run his fingers through her hair, before roughly fisting it.

"Suck me."

His command sent shivers to her core, and she leaned forward to obey. Her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, and her tongue swirled on his tip, but she was moving too slowly for him and she felt his hand press her head forward, encouraging her to take more of him.

"I said, SUCK ME." He growled out as he pushed her head down insistently.

She did her best to obey, the tears formed in her eyes as his member hit the back of her throat. Up and down she bobbed, as fast as she could. Suddenly he yanked her head back roughly.

"On your hands and knees." He lifted her to the bed, pressed her face down, and her ass up, displaying her dripping wetness to his perverse gaze.

She felt him at her entrance, rubbing up and down, coating himself in her juices, teasing her clit. She knew what he wanted from her…

Shamlessly she begged,

"Please…"

He held back for a moment longer, and only when she moaned and wantonly pushed her ass towards him, wordlessly begging for fulfillment did he give her what she asked for.

He thrust into her with brutal, raw force, and the resounding 'thud' of his hips hitting hers sent vibrations through her whole body, and caused her to yelp in surprise.

He stayed there, grinding his hips in rough circles, deeply sheathed within her body, letting his heavy sac push into her clit with each hypnotizing rotation he made.

Finally, when she was whimpering her need, he pulled back, and began to fuck her in earnest. Hard and fast and deep he took her, and when she could no longer keep up, he smacked her ass in mock admonishment before gripping her hips with bruising force and dragging her back and forth himself.

When her muscles once again clenched and fluttered, and the friction grew to be too much for him, his pace faltered and a strangled noise came from his throat as he admitted to her,

"You're such a tight little bitch,"

Only moments later he shoved into her as deeply as he could, and she felt the familiar rush of his hot, wet cum fill her and leak down her thighs.

She never knew if she was making any difference at all, if the fact that she loved him made any difference at all to him in his use of her, but she liked to think it did, and she liked to think that the next day, when he was looking down at one of _her kind_ with a bullwhip in his hand, that maybe… just maybe… he might see her, if only for a moment, and perhaps it might be enough... that he might stay his hand.

If she could save even one person from even one strike of that whip, then it was worth giving her heart and body to the "monster" with the wounded soul.


	3. Unrequited

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for MFSanctuary LJ community drabble 'Unrequited' Prompt

Title: Unrequited (unoriginal I know)  
Author: Plumespixie  
Prompt: unrequited  
Rating MA  
AU/Canon: Canon  
Summary: His hatred remained unrequited...  
Author's Note: I don't write fics that they don't ahem get together... even if he hates every minute of it. Also, I'm assuming the word count is a MAX and not a requirement? I hope, cuz this is short then.  
Word Count: 615

"I despise you" he growled, even as his mouth crashed to hers again. His fangs drew blood from her tongue.

"I know." She pulled him down again, hands fisted in his hair. She had become used to the taste of her own blood.

"You are human, I hate humans, you are an insignifigant wench." He sliced through her obi, tugged her kimono open and allowed his hands to explore once again the familiar territory. He knew her body better than he knew the western lands.

"I can't hate you." It was an unnecessary admission. She parted the folds of his robes, and ran her blunted fingernails down his back. She couldn't even leave a mark on the skin of the Taiyoukai.

"I should kill you, I _can _kill you." He seemed to be reassuring himself not of the physical ability, for that was a given.

He tugged his hakama away and ripped the fundoshi from his loins.

"I know, and one night, you will." Strangely, she was reassuring him as well. She felt his errection spring forth, pressing against her opening. She knew he would not take her like this, on her back…

He flipped her on her hands and knees. He prepared his fangs to come to her shoulder, not a mate mark, but simply to hold her in place.

"I hate you, you make this Sesshomaru weak." He growled and entered her swifly, clamping down on the shoulder he had been eyeing.

"I'm sorry." She cried in both pleasure and pain. Tears formed as he pumped his hips, sending them to oblivion. She sobbed and shook… _This was why she came back…_ she told herself this was better than the village, better than the miko, better than being "married" to some human boy…

She needed more… more of his hatred…

"Show me how much you hate me."

_Insulting bitch!_

He channeled all his anger into powerful thrusting. He would drive her into the ground, destroy her, punish her with his cock.

She continued to sob and shake beneath him, long ago having gone slack and open to whatever he gave. She took it all, willingly.

She could feel his anger as he drove her mercilessly into the dirt, and shoved her face to the ground. He showed no mercy, gave her no quarter.

She screamed and climaxed, spilling her juices, anointing his cock, and dripping down the backs of her own thighs.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He cry piercing the night sky.

He gripped her hips, his claws drawing blood as he slammed himself into her even more roughly, ruthlessly, driving the weakness from himself, even as he indulged in it.

He was moving so rapidly, the slap of his hips against her ass and thighs became a hum, even as she stuggled to remain conscious. Perhaps, this time, he _would _kill her…

He snarled as he shot his hot wet come deep inside her quivering cavern. She collapsed beneath him as he pulled out, remaining in the dirt for long moments as he stared down at her.

He finally gathered the broken girl into his lap, holding her firmly against his chest. He held her and tenderly stroked her hair, licking the tears and the dirt from her face. She stared up at him with wide dazed eyes, and he regarded her with his cool, frozen honey ones.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I know." He had always known. That would not change. She knew, and he knew, that one night, he would kill her, and finally be rid of this disgusting human weakness. Tonight was not that night.

His hatred was unrequited, her love was not.

It was the very reason he hated her.


	4. Family Traits

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for MFSanctuary LJ community drabble 'Insanity' prompt - Won 3rd place

Title: Family traits  
WEEK 28/Prompt: Insanity  
Ship: Sesshomaru/Rin  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summery: Insanity is hereditary, you get it from your kids.  
Author's Notes: Inspired by my grandmother's favorite mug...

FAMILY TRAITS

There had always been whispers and… concerns? questions? FEARS… regarding the sanity of her only son.

Even among youkai he was considered… unstable… unpredictable...

Now the whispers were not so easily silenced.

Falling in love with a child? A _human_ child?

Following her _corpse_ into hell, with no guarantee of his own escape?

Leaving her at a village, only to retrieve her years later, and take her not as a whore, but a mate?

Shedding _a _tear… of joy… when he sired a hanyou?

It was insane.

And she couldn't be happier for him…

Now they were whispering about her…


	5. School Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for MFSanctuary LJ community drabble 'School Days' Prompt – Won 3rd Place

**Title:** Saturday Dention  
**Week/Prompt:** Week 27/School Days  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Rin find sanctuary from the haunting memories of Kagura  
**Author's Note: this was so hard to write!  
**

Sesshomaru shoved both his guilt and his cock a little deeper, even as he lifted her plaid skirt higher.

A playful smack to his step-daughter's ass sent her arm flailing to the side and another stack of yet-to-be-graded papers fluttering to the floor.

"Rin." He warned, as his hand fisted in her hair, pulling hard enough to force her to arch her back, keeping her safely away from the few items to survive their combined passions and remain on his desk.

"Taisho-sensei" came the moaned reply, with just a hint of playful sarcasm lacing her voice.

Kami, it was delicious and wrong and he wouldn't trade it for anything. The two of them, like this, her bent over his desk, in his classroom, her in her uniform, splayed open before him…

Memories of his late wife, Kagura, didn't haunt them here as they did at home, at night, in the fifteen year old's room.

They both hated the weekends at home, and more than once, including this day, he had given her Saturday detention.

She never complained, after all, there were never enough school days.


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for IYFiccontest LJ community drabble 'High School AU' prompt

**Title:** Coming home  
**Author:** Plumespixie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre: **Freindship/hurt/comfort  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru takes in his homeless student  
**Word Count: **602  
**A/N:**_**I can't get the damn link to work, but basically he gives her about 466.00, which sounds like a lot until you realize how expensive everything in Japan is, and then you realize its closer to probably around 200.00 if you really think about what it could get you in the US.**_

Takeda Rin sat on the edge of the roof of the high school. She looked over the empty basket ball court, lost in thought. She should have left hours ago, she was going to miss curfew at the shelter… again.

From behind her a smooth, cold baritone came, breaking her from her unpleasant memories.

"What are you doing up here?"

_Shit_. It was Sensei Taisho Sesshomaru. He was known to be such a hard ass, and although she was one of his best students, she doubted he would cut her any slack.

He looked at the girl, her rumpled uniform, her slightly unkempt hair, and her backpack that he had noticed held not only books, but a spare uniform, a bar of soap, and free hotel samples of shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

She turned around to face him, clearly she had been crying, though the tears had stopped as soon as she heard his voice.

"You should go home, they'll lock the doors soon, and you'll be stuck up here all night." He reminded her.

She looked down, and her face burned with shame. It was then that he finally realized that what he'd only vaguely speculated…must be true. He spoke again,

"You have nowhere to go, do you?"

The brown haired girl didn't look up, she only shook her head as the tears fell anew.

He approached her, his best and favorite student, despite the fact that she was so quiet, and none of the other students seemed to notice her. He noticed her tremble at his nearness, as if in fear.

A single finger lifted her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Can you keep a secret, Rin?"

His tone was neutral, betraying nothing, though he had used her first name. It was only when he noticed her gulp and trembling increase that he realized how his question may have been perceived by the young girl, he cursed himself for frightening her.

"Relax, I mean you no harm… I only ask, because… if you can be discreet about it, you may stay at my home" he quickly thought to add, "in the guest room."

The shy girl nodded, and thanked him, and, when he walked back towards the access door, she wordlessly followed him down the stairs, through the building, to the teacher's parking lot, and out to his car.

"We'll need to get you something to wear, besides your uniform."

The girl looked at him in shock, surely he knew she had no money? Did he intend to… no, of course not…

He drove into the parking lot of the mall, and she gave him a questioning look. He reached into his wallet and pulled out 5 crisp ten thousand yen bills, more than enough, he knew for her to get clothing and a few other supplies.

He extended them too her, but she once again looked at him with fear in her eyes, and refused to take the money. He sighed,

"I expect _nothing_ in return, go and get the supplies and clothing you need, I will wait here." He intoned. Once again the girl relaxed and hesitantly took the money from his hands, bowing as much as her position in the passenger seat of his tiny car allowed.

"Domo Arigato Taisho-sensei."

He looked away, and breathed in deeply, before making one last concession.

"When we are alone, you may call me Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened again, before she gave him a brilliant smile,

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kami-sama what had he gotten himself into? His mother would never let him hear the end of this one…


	7. Parental Responsibility

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for IYFiccontest LJ community drabble 'Silver and Gold' prompt – Tied for 2nd place

Title: Parental Responsibility  
Author: Plumespixie  
Prompt: Silver and gold  
Rating: R  
Genres: angst  
Words: 200  
Characters: Sess/Rin (Do I ever do anything else?)  
Summary: Rin's pregnant... what now?  
Warning: none other than Sess being a dickhead...

When an unmarried Rin turned up pregnant, no one knew what to say…

When she seemed more tired than she should have been, no one figured…

When she was caught eating raw meat, only Kagome began to suspect…

When she gave birth, after only 7 months of gestation, there could be no doubt.

It was then that they all knew.

A Silver headed, golden eyed hanyou emerged from Rin's body amid her screams, the moon on its forehead leaving little doubt as to paternity.

Tiny white dog ears flicked and a tiny hanyou nose twitched, seeking the scent of its mother.

Tiny canines peaked through the gum line as the pup yawned languidly.

A tall white silhouette stood at the edge of the village, waiting for Rin to be alone with the pup.

He entered the hut and spared not a glance at either the girl or child, instead laying a sword and sheathe at the foot of her futon.

"It is my fang, he will need it to control his demonic blood."

Gold met brown for the briefest of moments, before she saw the mass of silver retreating back out of the hut, and forever out of her life.


	8. His Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for IYFiccontest LJ community drabble 'Jewlery' prompt – Won 3rd place

Title: His 'gift' to her...  
Author: Plumespixie  
Prompt: JEWLERY  
AU/Canon: Canon/continuation  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count 431  
Summery: immortality may be a gift for some, but for others it can be a curse.  
A/N: I slightly love an evil Sesshomaru...

He fingered the crescent moon shaped jade tama in his sleeve yet again.

His mother had said,

"It is not a 'gift', Sesshomaru, it is my assurance that never again will you be distracted by this human girl of yours." as she handed him the tama that bore a striking resemblance to any ordinary necklace… but this bit of 'jewelry' was oh so much more… this was what would ensure that Rin never again met the master of hell, never again would her body be cold and lifeless in his arm, and _never_ again would he need to risk his life for hers, because now, she would never die.

Her body would not age, and she would never be 'sick', he wounds would _always_ heal, and he, for the first time since she was eight years old, could find a bit of peace.

He wondered how long it would take her to figure it out? How long until she noticed it could no more be removed than could the hanyou's beads?

How many of her friends would die before her? How many of her _children?_ When would she realize she would never see her family in the afterlife? How long until she would hate him for the curse he placed on her – and it _was_ a curse for a human to be immortal… even if they didn't realize it.

She would belong nowhere, not in the human world or the demon one… perhaps when she realized that, she would come into his exclusive company again? Or, perhaps she would never want to see him again? He didn't know, and, he didn't care… He would always watch her, always know her whereabouts, and always breathe easy knowing she still _lived_, even if she hated it… His needs, as always, would come first, and he _needed_ her, even if she didn't _want_ him.

The irony of the situation was not lost on him, but the humor his mother found in it _was_.

"I've said it before, but it bears repeating Sesshomaru… you have become like your father in the _strangest_ of ways!" she had taunted, after he had first inquired her about making the stone.

He came to the clearing she was waiting in, she looked up and gave him a breath taking smile. She was 16, and now, she would always be sixteen…

He smirked in return, and reached into his sleeve. It didn't matter to him if she _did_ hate him… He _would not_ let her die, no, never again, no matter what the cost.

"Rin… I have a gift for you…"


	9. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for IYhedonism LJ community drabble 'WAFF' prompt – Won 3rd place

Title: Beautiful  
Author: plumespixie  
Pairing: Sessh/Rin  
Rating: Adult  
Genre: Post Canon  
Words: 500  
Warnings: Pregnancy, breastfeeding  
A/N: For some reason this prompt was particularly hard on me... oh and before anyone says anything about her age, 15 was when women in feudal era Japan started having kids... hell _my_ mother had _me_ at 14...

A heavily pregnant 15 year old girl stood on the edge of the small pond, looking disdainfully down at her reflection.

Her hips were huge, her breasts, engorged with milk, hung low and heavy, resting on, what seemed to her, to be an impossibly huge belly.

"Urg." She groaned in disgust. It was no wonder he wouldn't touch her anymore. _Of_ _course_ he hadn't touched her in over a moon…

A tall white figure watched from the shadows as his young, pupped mate examined her reflection. Truly, though he would never show it, he couldn't help but be awed by her transformation. If he had thought her beautiful before… well now… it took every ounce of his iron will to refrain from inflicting his desires on her. She seemed so uncomfortable most of the time, that he had contended himself with simply admiring her from afar, and recently, taking in the sweet smell of milk that had him aching to bury his nose against her and suckle like a greedy pup.

"Damn…" he cursed inaudibly as he realized he was rock hard from admiring her nudity. Abruptly his fantasies were interrupted by the smell of tears.

He moved from the tree line then,

"Rin."

She gasped and quickly pulled her yukata around herself, causing him to give off the slightest hint of irritation in the downward turn of his mouth.

"Why are you crying?"

Rin just looked away, not really knowing what to say. The truth would make her sound overly emotional, and she knew he hated when she complained, but he could smell deceit…

"It's nothing."

The soft growl she heard warned her that that was _not_ an acceptable answer. She sighed, and then, in typical hormonal, pregnant woman fashion, everything came spilling out at once,

"Its just that I'm so ugly now, and I know you hate me and you don't ever touch me anymore and I don't blame you I mean look at…"

Rin never got to finish her sentence as a hot wet mouth crashed down to silence her, followed by a change in angle as her demon mate fell to his knees in front her, rubbing clawed hands possessively over her belly.

The shocked look still hadn't left her face as he desperately moved to nuzzle her throat, and his hands slid up to push heavy breasts together.

The damn broke and he could no longer contain himself, that _scent…_

"You smell so sweet…"

The blush on her face rivaled her brother-in-law's firerat as she felt him begin to knead and squeeze, and a moan escaped when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and eagerly began to nurse. He paid similar homage to its sister before maneuvering Rin to all fours, and burying his face in her wetness, and inhaling deeply, scenting her pregnancy… pregnancy with _his_ pup… _his _hanyou… he had never thought the idea would be anything but repulsive but now…

"Allow this Sesshomaru to remind you of how beautiful you are…"


	10. The Wrong Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for Inukaidan LJ community drabble 'Whisper' prompt

**title:**The wrong name  
**Author: **Plumespixie  
**Prompt: **whispers  
**Characters:** Rin, Kohaku, mentions Sess  
**Rating: **T  
**AU/Canon: **Canon - post manga, if Kohaku came back to the village for Rin.  
**Summary: **She'd whispered the wrong name.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Wordcount:** 50  
**Author's Note: **Since my original idea of pedo!Sess has been done already, I did this. I don't know, I think it sucks...

She'd whispered the wrong name…

Kohaku pulled away, breaking the intimate union between them; the look of disgust on his face clear, as he grabbed his robe, his weapon, and stalked into the night.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked quietly.

"To kill something." He replied.

"_Sesshomaru-sama"… _

The wrong name…


	11. Teenagers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these wonderful characters, and I make no money from the writing of these stories, all I get out of it is Reviews

Originally Written for: IYficcontest lj community "rebel" prompt week 159

**title**: Teenagers...  
**Author**: Plumespixie  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Romance/ Canon continuation  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru Rin (Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede)  
**Words**: 250  
**Warning**: End of Manga spoilers  
**Summary**: He had _always _let her do as she wished...

An eight year old Rin looked into the disbelieving faces around her, trying to figure out what had everyone so upset? She had only told them that she was going to marry Sesshomaru-sama when she grew up, why were they looking at her like that?

"Rin-chan, surely you don't wish that?" a reproachful Kagome tried.

"Yes I do, and Sesshomaru-sama always lets Rin do as she wishes!"

The others felt it best to leave this one alone, although Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to the little talk he was going to have to have with his brother…

"You know your human wants to marry you?"

A slight nod of his head was all he gave the hanyou, before leaving in a ball of light.

His next visit, he brought Rin a new Kimono…

6 years later

"I WILL NOT! I DON'T WANT TO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" 14 year old Rin stormed out of the hut, having rejected Kaede's advice to marry _yet another_ of the village boys who'd offered.

Once she was gone the Taiyoukai appeared in the doorway…

"This is all _your fault_!" the old woman hissed.

"You have one more week, miko…"

"What happens then?" the old woman asked.

He smirked,

"She will be 15, and, per our agreement, you can no longer interfere when I allow Rin to do as she wishes."

The miko paled, she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, the girl would choose _him_ over the humans… she had failed.


	12. I guess she has

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these wonderful characters, and I make no money from the writing of these stories, all I get out of it is Reviews.

Originally Written for: InuComedyClub

Week/Prompt:9-Games  
Title: I guess she has...

Author:Plumespixie

Words:237

A/U/Cannon: Post Cannon (Rin as a teenage girl in the village)

Rating:T

Summary: Rin has seen Sesshomaru naked?

Warnings:naughty girl talk!

A/N:I don't where I get this crap...

Sesshomaru covertly watched the group of village girls sitting a circle, sharing a jug of stolen sake and playing some silly ningen game…

"Okay Rin, truth or dare?"

Rin thought for a minute before responding, in only a slight slur,

"Truth."

A round of giggles later he heard,

"So… you know that demon that comes to see you, you _claim_ you aren't sleeping with him… but…have you ever seen him… naked?"

Rin stared wide eyed for a minute before a slow smile came across her face…

"Yep!"

More giggling. Sesshomaru wondered, _'She has?_ _Why the hell didn't __**I**__ know this?'_

"So how big is _**it**_**?**"

Sesshomaru tried desperately, but ultimately failed, not be insulted by Rin's laughter immediately following that question. That's when he heard it…

"You see that tree over there?"

A quick feel of his groin confirmed that, while **yes**, he was well endowed ( _if he did say so himself_ )- that **no**… he didn't have a tree between his legs. _'What the __**hell **__is she talking about?"_

More of Rin's laughter… and the girls disbelieving remarks.

Rin spoke again,

"Bakas…I've seen him transform! He isn't _human, _the body you see is an _illusion_! When he transforms into his _true_ form he's a giant white DOG… dogs don't wear clothes!"

Another round of giggles…

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock… he'd never thought about it…

"_I guess she __**has**__ seen me naked!"_


	13. Bite me

Anyone you would have asked to speculate would have assumed it was the other way around…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, and make no money from writing this.

Originally Written For – LJ comm. InuKaidan Fetish 2 - biting

**Title: Bite me**  
**Author: Plumespixie**  
**Rating:crude**

**Cannon/AU: canon continuation**  
**Character(S): Sess/Rin (Mentions Inu/Kags)**  
**Genre:hentai**  
**Word Count: 465**  
**Summary: Rin realizes the consequences of biting her mate Sesshomaru**

Anyone you would have asked to speculate would have assumed it was the other way around…

No one would have guessed that the 'biter' in the relationship would have been the tiny human woman, and the one who needed to adjust their kimono to hide the evidence of their passionate encounters would have been the all-powerful Taiyoukai.

But… that's simply how it was, and neither was complaining.

Her back against the tree, her legs around his waist, as he pumped into her with brutal speed and force, it hurt… oh Kami did it hurt, but in the _best_ possible way.

In her efforts not to scream, she would clamp her mouth into his shoulder, his pectoral muscle, his neck or throat, whatever she could reach… and her blunted human teeth would score his pale skin, as her human finger nails would rake down his back leaving marks that would take hours to heal, even with his demon blood.

The blood she would draw would run over her lips, and down her throat, as she found greater purchase in the flesh and when she would cum, her hips would thrust and her head would shake back and forth violently, seeking to tear a chunk of him from his body.

He never commented on it, only the low growls he emitted even let Rin know he was aware of her teeth buried in him. She reasoned that for her to even fathom she could cause him pain, or harm him, was giving herself too much credit. He was, after all, one of the most powerful beings in existence, and what was she but a small mortal woman?

It wasn't until they returned to the village in Edo, 15 years later that they realized the true consequences of Rin's 'fetish'.

Kagome was now nearing 40,and her time working hard in the village made sure she showed her years, which wasn't to say she wasn't still lovely, with bright eyes and an easy smile.

That meant that Rin was approaching her 30's… but time never mattered when your only companions were ageless…

It wasn't until Rin was pitted against other humans that she and her companions realized... she had not aged…

Rin was still 16, for all appearances. The rest of the group marveled at this, and wondered what could have caused it? Only when the hanyou came upon a shirtless Sesshomaru, still dressing from his bath, which was taken to cleanse himself of the combined fluids of his and his mate's recent 'activities', that the bite marks that littered his skin were seen.

Inuyasha wisely made no comment.

The next time Rin lay beneath her mate, writhing and panting and moaning, he slipped his hand beneath her head, and pulled her to him.

"Bite me" he whispered.


	14. This Time Around

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, and make no money from writing this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, and make no money from writing this.

Originally Written For – MFSanctuary's prompt "outsider's pov"

**Title: This time around… **  
**Author: Plumespixie**  
**Rating:K**

**Cannon/AU:Canon Continuation **  
**Character(S): Sess/Rin **  
**Genre: Romance/spiritual**  
**Word Count: 409**  
**Summary: Inupapa keeps an eye on the important people in his life… as does another playful spirit.**

The thing about the afterlife is, its pretty damn boring, especially since my human mate was reincarnated…

I spend most of my time watching her, and, coincidentally enough, my son.

Of course, he has no idea who she's a reincarnation of, and, as much as it might bother me to see her with him, I can't help but feel glad that she's under the protection of another inutaiyoukai.

Oh, those early days were rough for me, when she was beaten, starved, and alone. I couldn't figure out why she had chosen this life… what her purpose was. She refused to tell me why she was going back… but now I know.

She doesn't remember our relationship, and when I saw her, after my sword was returned to its rightful owner and that pathetic wraith was defeated, I had to cut my speech short, for fear I would say too much, and _he_, my son that is, would kill her.

Now, as I watch them, exchanging vows and drinking sake, I realize how important she is to him, and how much she has changed him, and I know why I fell in love with her all over again.

I watch him lean in to kiss her, and he's so careful with her, mindful of his fangs, and his powerful grip on her waist, and I know how necessary it was that she leave me.

He's going to mark her, as I never could… I had already marked another, and though I no longer loved her, it was still binding.

I may not see Izayoi… sorry, I forget sometimes… what I mean is, I may not see Rin again for many hundreds of years, my son is powerful, and will live a long time, but, at least I can watch over her now.

A woman sits beside me, watching, and she and I have the same small smiles on our ghostly faces. She's much happier to be here than I, and she has a playful streak…

A strong gust of wind blew by, sending the flowers from Rin's hair and blowing the heavy skirts of her uchikake kimono up, giving a view of her legs to her new husband, and the guests alike.

Red faced, she straightened her robes, and took the offered arm, heading into the Shiro he'd spent the last 9 years building for just for her…

It was going to be a great life, this time around.


	15. The Other Humans Were so Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, and make no money from writing this.

**Title: The other humans are so stupid**  
**Author: Plumespixie**  
**Rating:K**

**Cannon/AU:Post Canon **  
**Character(S): Sess/Rin **  
**Genre:Romance**  
**Word Count: 236**  
**Summary: Sesshomaru leaves some not so subtle hints about his intentions towards Rin.**

**A/N: none **

The other humans were so stupid, Rin mused…

They told her to marry some human boy, to settle down and have children.

They told her he wasn't going to come for her…

He told her that when she was 'of age' for such a thing she would be his mate, but it was not the concern of the other humans… Rin took the subtle hint, and wisely said nothing.

He told her he no longer cared that she was human, and their offspring would be hanyou.

He told her that he would come for her, when she was fifteen summers old.

Perhaps it was only Kagome who first noticed the increasingly less subtle 'hints'.

The fact that he visited every month,

The silk kimonos, the gilded and bone combs, the beautiful fans, the perfumes…

Then came the Kimono that couldn't be ignored… it was a silver one that Inuyasha commented 'wreaked of Sesshomaru', and bore a crescent moon between her shoulder blades, and over her heart.

(Of course it would, it was woven with his fur, and every bit as protective as Inuyasha's haori that was woven with the fur of the fire rat).

When her fifteenth birthday came around, so did he. He offered her the choice, and she made it…

Why everyone seemed so shocked was beyond her…

The other humans were so stupid…


	16. Welcome To the House of The west

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, and make no money from writing this.

Originally Written For –IYHedonism's "Public Sex" prompt

**Title: **Welcome to the house of the West  
**Author: Plumespixie**

**Rating:M**

**Cannon/AU: Post Canon (With my own Demon Mating Mythos added in) **  
**Character(S): Sess/Rin **  
**Genre: Hentai/Romance?**  
**Word Count: 546**  
**Summary: Dog Demon mating rituals are more complicated and…public than Rin realizes. **

**A/N: Inspired by the 'Claiming Kin' story on , co-authored by Talonsage and Salome Wilde.**

When Sesshomaru-sama had asked her to become his mate, she would never have thought the experience would be so… public.

Hahaue had done everything she could to prepare the girl, insisting that she herself had done it, and that, for a female, the way to earn honor among youkai was total submission. This was not about sex, it was about Rin recognizing Sesshomaru as her alpha, and submitting to him…publicly.

The room was filled with the members of not only the courtiers of the West, but also visiting lords, and their mates. Rin noted that some of the lords present had more than one mate… some had more than 10… some had mates of both sexes…

She shivered involuntarily and reminded herself once again that youkai had far different morals and values than did humans, and this was the choice she had made.

And…

She was in love with a youkai… a Taiyoukai… a Nobel Tiayoukai…

And, this was his world…

That was why she was now ready to lose her virginity in front of a room full of demons.

Rin went through everything Hahaue had told her about the 'ritual', going step by step in her head….

It was time…

She walked to the front of the room, where Sesshomaru-sama was standing, she was wearing nothing but a plain white silk yukata.

Wordlessly, he came forward, biting her chin, then released his hold. His eyes never left hers as he had to lower himself down some so that she could reach up and lick the underside of his chin.

Trying desprately not feel the eyes on her, Rin moved to face the 'audience', and allowed Sesshomaru to move behind her and use a single claw to slice the thin fabric of her yukata from the neck line to the bottom hem. Rin made no move to cover herself as the thin material fell away slowly, leaving her naked, and… cold. How odd it was, that, in this moment, all she could focus on was the cold.

"Submit to me, Rin." His smooth baritone voice held nothing, not passion, not eagerness… _nothing_. He was as he always was… impassive.

As if she were outside herself, every move on auto-pilot, Rin lowered herself to all fours, and pressed her face to the ground. For once in her life, it was easy to keep silent.

Sesshomaru-sama knelt behind her, dropped his hakama, and plunged into her, in a single thrust, while clamping down on her shoulder.

Hahaue had told her it was alright to scream… but, the pain was so intense, that, much like the days of her youth, when she was beaten beyond her tolerance levels, she found herself mute.

The demons in the room, the females especially, marveled that the girl could take such pain without crying out.

Sesshomaru pulled out from the girl, both his fangs from her shoulder and his member from her passage.

"This female is Mine". He stated with an air of authority.

He pulled Rin to standing, supporting her by holding her at the waist. Two female demons came and cleaned the blood from her thighs, then dressed her in layer after layer of fine silk.

Hahaue stepped forward,

"Welcome to the house of the West."


	17. Assurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: LJ Comm InuKaidan "FEAR" prompt 100 word limit.**

Title: Assurance  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: PG-13  
AU/Canon: canon/continuation  
Word count: 100  
Warnings: Sexual innuendo/non-con mentioned but not described.  
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a way to never feel fear again.  
A/N:Based on the idea that mating makes them share a lifespan.

Never had he tasted it before, his own fear…

Never had his stomach churned and his breathing become labored.

Looking at the little corpse in his arm, he felt his hand tremble for the first time.

The sword fell from his hand and he made no move to retrieve it…

He would never feel this way again he vowed, if she made it through this, he would find a way.

The village in Edo would be safe… yes, the village… temporarily…

His fangs sunk into her teenaged flesh... she hadn't been willing, but...

He would never feel that fear again.


	18. Tiny Evil

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THESE CHARACTERS

ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR INUKAIDAN "PARANOIA" PROMPT.

**Title: **Tiny Evil  
**Author: **plumespixie  
**Prompt: **Paranoia  
**Rating: **G  
**AU/Canon**: Canon  
**Summary: **He is sure she means to bring his ruin... and she's suceeding.  
**Word Count**:291

Maybe she _was_ a demon… a witch of some sort, a kuromiko in disguise.

Maybe she was sent from the afterlife by his father, to 'teach him a lesson', he wouldn't put it past that manipulative bastard.

Maybe she was sent by his enemies to weaken him…

He contemplated her origins again, staring at her while she slept.

This evil little… thing…

What was she DOING to him? What had she DONE ALREADY?

It must be something…

Oh, she seemed so innocent and pure, but there was no _possible_ way that something pure and innocent could wrought these type of changes, and bring about these type of consequences…

He scented her again, as he often did, looking for any trace of the scent of Naraku, wondering again if perhaps she was one of his incarnations,

_Nothing._

_Nothing but the scent of human girl…_

Perhaps it was magic of some sort he was unfamiliar with?

He wanted to hate her.

He wanted to LEAVE her.

He wanted to KILL her.

But…

He could not.

She was doing something to him… he was sure of it…

She _must_ be evil of the worst sort…

Well, it was a new day,

Another day to try and figure out her _true_ purpose,

Another day to study her, watch her, find her weakness, and exploit it…

Another day to attempt to resist her,

Another day to fail…

He sighed, it was time to wake this tiny bit of evil incarnate, the one who sought to cause the fall of a great warrior, and the destruction of his kingdom, the one who sought to make him weak, and hypocritical…

The one who was _succeeding_ in what was _obviously_ her _mission_.

"Rin… wake up… it's time to go."


	19. Shades of Meaning

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T INUYASHA AND NEVER WILL

ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR: LJ COMM ISSEKIWA PROMPT -GOLD - 25O WORD MAX

**Title:Shades of Meaning  
Author:Plumespixie  
Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:none  
**

**AU/Canon:Post-Canon**

**Word Count:248**

**A/N:I'm sorry, I'm just so obsessed with this pairing!**

She hadn't known how many shades of gold there could be until she met him.

She supposed it was by necessity that she had begun to notice, and catalog the many shades, as they were the only true clue to the emotions he might be feeling behind that stoic façade.

Each time she saw a new shade, she deciphered it, taking in the other subtle clues and using instinct to tell her what he would or could not.

She had cataloged them all, bright like the noon-day sun for when he was amused at the antics of her and her toad companion. Honeyed and liquid for the times he'd looked upon her with nothing short of genuine affection. Sharp and piercing like the glint of a coin for when an enemy had pushed him too far and there was no saving the fool now.

BUT… this one was new, and sent her heart a flutter… It was almost like the licks of a flame, dancing and flickering with excitement, while at the same time being molten and darkened to an almost copper.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kaede would return soon, but she couldn't stop herself as his magnetism drew her to him, and he opened his stance to allow her to draw close…

Gold… her child's eyes were gold. His hair may have been black, and he may have had her smile, but his ears were pointed and his eyes were gold.

She turned to her lord husband and smiled, while running a finger over a tiny pointed ear.

"He looks just like you."

Twin suns smiled back at her, and reached for his heir.


	20. Her Final Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru (If I did he'd be tied up in my basement, forced to perform various 'favors'), or Rin (Who would be my little darling, and spoiled beyond belief!)

**Title: **Her Final Surprise**  
Author: **Plumespixie**  
Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Warnings: **Character Death**,  
AU/Canon: **Post Canon

**Word Count: **250

**A/N: **I'm sorry its so sad. I wrote in like 10 minutes, so it's obviously where my muse needed to go, with all the waff I've been writing lately, it must have needed a change of pace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was all a surprise, not his design…

_Her_… coming into his life so suddenly.

The feeling of protectiveness that came over him if even the mere _suggestion_ of danger threatened her well being.

The feelings that began to develop as he watched her grow, under the tutelage of the two mikos, changing her from a wild thing, a weed in a field, to a beautiful blossom, cultivated with the care he knew he'd have been unable to provide during those stages of her life.

The fact that she'd _returned_ his feelings…and returned to him.

Kami-sama… If _only_ she'd rejected him, he could have been done with her.

Heartbroken for sure, but nothing like this feeling, now.

_But __**no**__. _

_She'd loved him in return._

Earlier today she'd…

_Left him_…

So unexpectedly, (the miko had called it a 'heart attack'), he had - for the first time in almost 54 years- felt the _sadness _and _fear._

The _sadness_ that he would never again see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her caress against his cheek; her mouth against his, the warmth of her body's embrace as he sunk into her…

The_ fear_ of not knowing how to carry on without her.

What would he do now?

"Chichi-ue?"

His daughter, (another unexpected surprise the girl had brought to him), entered his chamber.

"What is it?"

"Aisheteru, daddy…" her arms wrapped around him, and then he felt something else unexpected. The last surprise she'd ever give him…

_His own tears on his cheek._


	21. Beautiful 2

Title: Beautiful 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from writing this Fan Fic.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Beautiful, an earlier chapter in this set of drabbles. Read that one directly before you read this one.**

**Title: Beautiful 2  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Hentai/Drama  
**Warnings: Preg. Sex, Lemon.  
AU/Canon: Post-Canon Teen!Rin and Sess**

**Word Count: **805

**A/N: I couldn't help continuing this as I got a flash of inspiration for it. I never intended to but my muse wouldn't let it go.**

He entered her slowly, and began to thrust. Deeply, but gently. His clawed hands rested lightly on her hips, as he didn't want to hurt her by leaning over and placing his weight on top of her.

The wonderful friction of her body sent waves of sensation prickling along his shaft and radiating into his testes.

Rin moaned and began to rock back and forth, adjusting her stance, moving her knees further apart in a wordless invitation she knew he would understand.

When he felt his mate shift beneath him, he moved on hand from the side of her hip and reached around and under her. Using his knuckle he stimulated her sensitive bud, which was made even more sensitive by the extra blood flow caused by her pregnancy.

He continued to ply her with deep thrusts, and carefully increased his speed incrementally, until the moans of his mate were reaching his demonic ears like a heavenly symphony.

He could not contain his growl any longer, and he leaned over gently, resting his body lightly against her back, allowing her to feel the vibrations he knew would send her over the edge.

His hair curtained around her body, brushing her sensitive sides, as his knuckle continued to rub in a feather-light motion across her most sensitive spot.

Far sooner than she would have liked, Rin felt the coil in her belly and the tightness of her channel flutter around the thick, hot, throbbing arousal of her mate.

"Uuuuhhhhnnnnnn SSSSeeeeeeeesssssss" so lost was she to her climax that she hadn't the ability to even call his name properly.

He knew he needed to pull out soon, or risk knotting inside his heavily pregnant mate, possibly sending her into labor with him stuck inside of her. NOT a good idea, he reminded himself. He could feel her muscles flutter and attempt to milk his blunt cock of it seed, and just as his testicles began to tighten and he could feel the head of his cock begin to swell, by the narrowest of margins he pulled out, placing his cock into the indentation of his mates rounded cheeks, and thrust one final time, spilling hot wet ribbons of sticky white cum onto her back.

His growl turned to a low baying howl, and it took everything he had within him to throw his head back instead of forward, resisting the urge to sink his fangs into her the junction of her neck and shoulder.

For a moment, neither moved, both staying still, huffing and panting, Finally, he sat back, still naked, and pulled her to his lap, holding her tightly against his chest as he allowed the comforting growl to shake his bare torso, and soothe his mate. This gesture was familiar to her, as he had done it many times in the night when she was a child; his attempt to lull her into a sleep-state free of haunting images of wolves and giant hell-hounds.

As he held her, he noticed a distinct change in her scent, and before, he would be covered in some… distasteful fluids, he informed her.

"Rin, get up… NOW."

Even though he had not knotted within her, apparently their activities had been enough…

Rin stood, as backed away from her mate, wondering what was could possibly be wrong when a sudden pain shot through her abdomen, dropping her to her knees.

Rin's water broke.

"Sesshomaru-sama… my water just…" she panted out.

"This Sesshomaru is aware, Rin-chan." In this instance, he felt it appropriate to use a rare endearment, as he was hard pressed to keep the genuine smile from his face, however, he did not wish to frighten Rin, who knew what his smiles _usually _meant.

Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Urg, you can smell it can't you… I'm sorry…"

"It is of no consequence, nor fault of yours. We must prepare to leave, and take you to my brother's miko. We will fly."

"But what about Jaken? He won't know where we are!"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her. Even in labor she was concerned for the toad.

"He is of no consequence right now, either. He will either wait for our return or find us on his own."

He hefted the girl against his chest, and dipped her in the pond, wrapping her yukata around her quickly.

With demonic speed he rinsed himself in the pond, shook himself dry, and dressed, making Rin dizzy with the surrounding blur in her vision.

"Sesshomaru, _slow down_, koibito, you're making Rin sick!" she was helpless to keep the whine from her voice.

"We must go, now hold on as tightly as you are able."

He picked her up again, gathered his Ki at his feet, and took to the skies with his ningen mate clinging desperately to him as they flew.


	22. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Originally Written For: Inumadmusings prompt – Necrophilia**

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author:** Plumespixie  
**Rating:** Crude  
**Characters**: Sess/Rin (who else is there, for me?)  
**Genre**: Post Canon Rin back with Sess – age, whatever it has to be for you to be less squicked out.  
**Words:** 686  
**Summary:** She's gone, but it's never to late… He couldn't save her, but he can finally love her.  
**Warnings:** Necro, but hey, that's the prompt!  
**A/N: **Less Sex, more introspection, but still, really disturbing, at least to me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was with her at the end… her final moments, had been spent thrashing against the underwater whirl pool created by the waterfall she'd gotten too close to after a heavy rain.

He'd done his best to save her, but dogs were never particularly good swimmers, and he'd been too late. She hadn't screamed for help, he didn't know…

He held her naked body on the shore, looking into her eyes, as they clouded over.

Watching as her lips moved to form his name, her final word, he bent to kiss her.

He'd never done so before, foolish pride depriving them both of what they could have had together.

She smiled at him one last time…

Then he felt it… the aching, crushing, burning agony of _regret_.

If they had been mates… she would have never bathed alone.

If they had been mates… he would have been there.

If they had been mates… she would still be alive.

If they had been mates… regret for his selfishness would not be eating his soul from the inside out right now.

No.

_Rin._

His mind churned, unable to form coherent thoughts, quiet desperation quickly turning to the chaos of panic.

She was _gone._

For one perfect moment nothing was clouded, and it all became incredibly clear to him. The solution seemed so simple… why had he not thought of it before? It was in that moment of perfect insanity he decided…

**They **_**would **_**be mates…**

His final words to her, falling on deaf ears…

"You are mine, Rin."

He'd seen the life slip away from her eyes only moments before the silk slipped away from his body, but it didn't matter now.

He knew what to do… he knew how to make it right… end her pain and his.

He was bare now, and despite everything- the glassy eyes, the silent heart beat, the stillness of her chest - finally seeing her nude for the first time in years, and knowing she was to be _his_, at long last, had him aroused.

Others would find the act he was about to commit depraved, but he was the wielder of the Tenseiga, and he and he alone knew how long it could take for a soul to be dragged away from its earthly body.

_She may still be here_.

He convinced himself of this, as he prepared to claim her, in the way he should have years ago.

He ran clawed hands over her pebbled nipples, he knew it was from cold she had felt from the water in the moments before her end, but in this brief time before her scent could be polluted with the scent of death, he could pretend it was in reaction to his touch.

He spread her legs, and settled between them. He reached for her eyes, and closed them, for he could not bear to see the empty stare, accusing him…

Accusing him of waiting too long, not only in coming to her aid, but in giving her his heart.

He tilted her head back, and bared her throat, pretending she had done so herself in wordless instinctive submission to his intentions.

_She wants this…_

He told himself that he knew her heart, despite her silence in the matter… Why else would she have come back?

She had come back with him, because she had dared to hope that with her now older, and a woman, that he might see her as such. He _knew_ it.

And he had… but he had failed to act.

_Such a fool…_

"Rin…"

The break in his voice and the look in his eyes was the only indication of his soul clenching agony, as his heart sought to tear through his chest.

He pushed himself into a cold and easily yielding body. With each pump of his hips and flex of his posterior muscles, he stamped into her all the emotions he never could before.

He could finally love her.

He hoped the messengers had not dragged her away yet, and that somehow, somewhere she could feel his loving pouring into her, along with his seed.


	23. Who's Your Daddy Good Grrrlll Rin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Originally Written For: IYHedonism prompt – AU/AR**

**Title:** Who's your Daddy? (Good Grrrlll, Rin)  
**Author:** Plumespixie  
**Rating:** Adult+  
**Characters**: Sess/Rin (who else is there, for me?) –Mentions Inupapa and Sessmom VERY briefly.  
**Genre**: AU romance and obviously smut. :)  
**Words:** 1000  
**Summary:** He may have adopted her as a child, against his own will, but now he WANTS her, and she wants him as well… He's through denying them both.  
**Warnings:** Rin is 15, so loli…  
**A/N: **If Woody Allen can do it… Set in modern times, Rin is human, Sess is still a demon. We'll just pretend they walk among us like everyone else okay?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The flash of plaid from a private school girl's skirt-- his adopted ward's -- flew at him - just as he expected it would.

She'd jumped up, just as she had for years now, and wrapped her legs around his rib cage and her arms around his neck.

Just as _he_ always had, he folded his arms in front of himself, each wrist clasping the other, to provide a 'shelf' for her to sit upon. His demon strength meant that she was no burden to him at all… she was, after all, only a small human teenaged girl…

He knew she was too old for this, but… he enjoyed it so much… lately, it was in a way he defiantly shouldn't. He could have ignored the feelings, willed them away if only he couldn't have _smelled_ that she felt the same way.

_**She**__ wanted __**him**__ too…_

So why was he denying himself, and her, what they both wanted?

_He wasn't._

No longer… He could wait _**no**__ longer_.

There would never be another like her. It was fate; he couldn't escape it if he wanted to, so why bother fighting it anymore?

He'd just asked her to become his secret (for legal reasons), but exclusive, mate, which was why she'd launched herself into his arms in the first place.

Together, he promised, that once she was 18, they could tell the world to 'Fuck off'. She'd always been his, and she always would be; just now in a different way.

If Woody Allen could do it…

He was the equivalent of 19, in human years (although he was almost 750 years old in 'actual time'), and she was 15… 4 physical years difference wasn't that big a gap, he'd finally reasoned. No one would have reason to suspect anything anyway.

They'd lived together since she was eight, when his wealthy, but sadistic, father had saddled him with her as a way to teach him 'responsibility'…

At the time, he'd hated it, and wanted to hate her. This little… _human_, who had so completely taken over his world.

_But_, he couldn't hate her… in time he'd actually grown to… _care_ about her.

And now?

_Now he __**wanted**__ her._

Well, his father was dead now, and his mother couldn't give a damn.

_She _was the only one he'd had in his life consistently all these years, the only one to _ever_ love him, and if _she_ wanted to be with him, and _he_ wanted to be with her, then…

_**So be**__**it**_.

As soon as she was in his arms, he did as he had always done, since she was eight… He growled, deep in his chest.

It was a ritual, one of _'their'_ _things_…

This time though, for the first time ever, the girl in his arms stiffened.

"Don't…" she whispered.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

_Until he sniffed the air…_

Understanding crept in, and his eyes widened, as she hid her face against his neck.

_Oh… Of course…The vibration_.

He moved his hands to grip her backside, under her skirt, lightly massaging. He felt her breathing speed up, and he could scent the wetness between her legs, at the apex of her thighs. He could all but taste her musky goodness on his tongue.

"Unnn, please, if you don't stop I'm gonna…" her face flushed with shame. She'd never… with another person there to _see_ her…

"Shhh…" He gave her posterior a rough squeeze.

"Was it not just agreed that this is the direction we would like our relationship to take? You wish to mine, correct? I see no reason to delay that. Just relax, and hold onto me."

His words seemed to soothe her, formal though they may be, it was what she expected from him, and, therefore reassuring to her.

He continued his low smooth growl, backing up to sit on his bed, but otherwise maintaining their entagled position. He massaged her firm cheeks and snuck a single digit under the edge of her panties, inside her virgin passage.

Finding her most sensitive spot, he massaged circles there, careful to avoid her barrier.

"Please…" she moaned; then continued in a shamed whisper, "more…"

In one fluid motion, he lay her down on his bed, and lay next to her, never breaking his intimate contact, instead, adding another finger and scissoring lightly on her g-spot.

"So… Good… it feels _**so**__ gooooooood!_"

At her verbal declarations of his skill in bringing her pleasure, he felt his growing erection start to strain his pants. He one handedly undid his belt, and never ceasing his stimulations of the girl, pulled down both his pants and boxer-briefs, sending his arousal springing forth.

Noticing his movements, the girl opened her eyes to look at him. Briefly startled, when her gaze lowered, her eyes widened at the size of him.

He whispered darkly into her ear,

"Do you see what it is that you do to me?"

As soon as the words were out, wetness drenched his hand, as his beautiful girl's hips bucked out of control, she threw her head back; eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in silent scream.

_She came… _

_HARD._

When her senses started to return, she turned her face to him, but did not meet his eyes as she sweetly whispered,

"Thank you, Chichiue…"

He guided her hand down to wrap around as much of the girth of his cock as possible. He covered her hand in his own and taught her to stroke and squeeze him, in just the manner her preferred.

"That's right, Rin, who's your daddy?" he whispered back… continuing to enjoy the girl's hand on him.

"You, Sesshomaru-sama… only you!" she fervently whispered against his lips, now only a breath away from hers.

He managed to growl a few words just as his control snapped and he covered her slightly parted lips with his own, shooting his seed all over her hand, the bed - even her plaid skirt.

"Good grrrrllll,"

He'd growled out.

"Good girl, Rin."


	24. Just TOO much

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: Lj comm iyfic_contest Prompt - Stress**

**Title: Just too much…  
**

**Author: Plumespixie  
**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings: Kissing and a slightly naughty word or two.  
**

**AU/Canon: Post-Canon Young adult Rin (18-19 depending on how old he was when he left her in the manga, I've heard different estimates.)**

**Word Count: 808**

**A/N: More Sess/Rin from me. Raise your hand if you're surprised… if you raised your hand, promptly *headdesk*… lol!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

She couldn't take it anymore…

It was just TOO MUCH.

His cold perfection.

His aloof, uncaring demeanor.

Never knowing where she stood in his mind, or even… perhaps… his heart.

IIII

For these past nine years, whenever he'd come to visit and they'd go and sit beneath 'their' tree…

He'd usually give her some gift, comment briefly on his time away, then listen to her talk for hours, or sit in comfortable silence, just basking in each other's presence, and then… he'd _leave_ again.

_How can he just walk away? How can he just __**leave me here**__?_

The whole time she'd be focusing on NOT looking at him, NOT breathing in his scent, and certainly… most definitely _not _touching him.

She didn't trust her body not to give off any telling 'scents'…

_Damn his demon nose!_

But lately…

Even the sound of his _voice_ would drive her crazy!

It was too much, _he _was just _too __**much!**_

She just couldn't take it anymore.

IIII

Today's visit had been different.

She'd…_**snapped**_at him… yelling in his face over his lack of an answer to, what had, in all honesty, been a rhetorical question anyway.

She stood with her back to him, within easy striking distance.

If she were any other creature, she'd be dead… but she had never had the common sense to fear him.

He deigned to speak,

"Rin, what is it?"

No one else would have, but _she_ could distinctly hear the concern in his voice.

She looked at the ground, shaking her head.

She muttered darkly to herself…

"Its now or never, and if he kills me, he kills me..."

Before she could gather her thoughts, he spoke to her again,

"This Sesshomaru would not kill you, Rin."

_Damn his demon ears! Gods! I hate him!_

The voice in her head whispered condescendingly… _'liar'_.

Rin gave an annoyed growl, before he turned to face him once again, giving a dark laugh,

"Do not be so sure my Lord."

His eyebrows scrunched down, and though his exact emotion was not decipherable, she could tell he was far from pleased with her response.

She walked closer to him, so close she could feel the heat from his body, and found herself wondering if he could smell her intentions. She waited for him to move away, increasing the distance between them.

Instead, he stood perfectly still, the picture of control.

She hated him for it…

But, more than that, she loved him for it too.

Perhaps he would not understand, but it was the only way she could tell him her heart…

"My Lord, Kagome-chan once told me that you know you've never been in love if you have never seriously contemplated murdering the one you are in love with…"

His eyebrows shot up, but still he did not move.

Rin gave a rueful laugh, and a genuine smile before she continued,

"And right now… I swear to all the Kami… I wish I could kill you."

Then, in one smooth motion, she leaned forward, slamming her mouth to his, fisting his haori as if her weak human hold could keep him there, if he truly wanted to flee.

She pulled back, her eyes still closed as she made to turn from him, fully expecting him to either strike her down for her presumptuousness, or walk away and never come back.

With either option she would be as good as dead… one former would simply be swifter, and in her opinion, infinitely more kind…

Instead he grabbed her arm and the force spun her around, and she stumbled backwards, stopping when her back was against 'their' tree.

He pushed himself against her, pressing his body to hers, and in this moment she was grateful he usually chose to forgo his armor during their visits, now that they were no longer 'at war' with a dark hanyou.

She could feel his panting, and his youkai wind swirled lightly around her, whipping her hair. She winced… she had really done it now…

He put his lips against the shell of her ear, and breathed to her,

"And this Sesshomaru has wanted to end your wretched life every single day since you were eight years old."

She looked down and away, fighting back her tears.

He gripped her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him,

"But he never will, Rin… and do you know why?"

Her eyes were large as saucers, and barely a breath escaped her as she struggled to say,

"No, I don't"

He looked at her, almost… sadly then… before sounding as if he were choking on his words,

"Neither do I."

He slammed his mouth to hers, forcing her lips apart and kissing her with an unparalled hunger.

Only then did she realized what he was trying to tell her…

III

They were married three days later.


	25. Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For:IYhed Beg prompt**

Title: Tell me.  
Author: Plumespixie  
Words: 759  
Pairing: Sess/Rin (Does it HAVE TO be said?)  
Genre: Post Canon, Rin is however old (or young) you want her to be.  
Rated: Adult++  
Warning: D/s Oral Sex. Not my best characterization of Sess... but, I can see it... people that are that arrogant are usually hiding deeper insecurities, and we know he has an inferiority complex, with all his 'daddy' issues, and boo-hoo ing about Daddy loved Inu more than me!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tell me." Those two words always sent shivers to her core, and blood rushing to her face.

"Tell. This. Sesshomaru. What. You. Want. Rin." Gods… why did he have to do this? Did he enjoy humiliating her? Her body spoke loudly enough… why did he have to _hear _it as well?

She could never answer him… but… today was different. Today he would not be denied, and today she finally understood his wish to hear her beg for him. It was not arrogance, as she had thought, or cruelty.

And today… she would give him what he needed. She only had to bring herself to _say_ the words.

And…

She was aching so badly… he'd been teasing her now for hours with his tongue, always building her up, til just _one_ more flick would have do the trick… but, he always stopped, withholding the final caress until she was desperate enough to admit her need, breaking her down, only to build her up. He was hoping to give her future confidence by presently humiliating her. By the time he was through with her she would no longer be shy, or shamed by her desire for her mate… after today she would be more comfortable in claiming the pleasures he offered her. He would set her free, if only she would submit.

He had said she was too _shy_. Demon females were never so shy with their mates, he'd said.

Gods, those words had _hurt_. So much. So much she'd broken down in tears and screamed at him,

"Then maybe you should have mated with a demon instead of some weak human girl! That's what you really want isn't it? A demoness?!? Why? Why did you come back? Why did you ask me to be your mate? Why couldn't you just have let me marry Kohaku?"

She'd run then, away from him, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't gotten very far, (only as far as he'd let her get), before a clawed hand wrapped around her waist, knocking the wind out of her, and his other, non-clawed hand gripped the hair at the back of her neck, and wrenched her head to the side, baring her throat to him.

He was growling and his youkai wind was whipping around them. His voice a deadly calm when he spoke, but with an undercurrent of dark lust that, despite her fear, made her knees weak and her womanhood wet.

"Because, Rin. This Sesshomaru wanted no other but you. You alone are worthy of this Sesshomaru's cock inside you… foolish mortal, do you still not understand? I would hear you beg, though you are the _only one_ who had _no need _to... This Sesshomaru only _wishes to_ _know that you desire him, _as much as he desires you_._

_What?_

This could not mean what she thought it did… he wasn't… _insecure?_

_Surely not?_

"Of course I do." She breathed.

"Then tell me." He said it so casually, as if he were asking her to tell him which kimono she wanted him to buy for her. Speaking of that…

He'd moved the hand from her waist, using his claws to slice her obi, and then a single claw dragged down the front of her body, six times, slicing open each of the ties to each of her layers…

And now, here she was… naked, his face between her legs, his tongue on her body, and ready… finally ready… to beg for him. Her need had finally over come her human-taught self-conciousness.

"You! Inside me! I want you inside me!" He gave her a predatory smirk, and a stray sunbeam glinted on the fang that made it's way over his bottom lip.

"Have you no manners, _Lady _Rin? What do you say???" He admonished her as he had when she was a child, and had forgotten to ask him 'please'.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him, but she answered…

"Please! Please Sesshomaru! Please, I need to feel you inside me! Pppllleeeaasssee." She was almost sobbing, the ache was so great, she had been _so close_ so _many_ times this last hour.

Then, he said something that _he_ should _never_ say to anyone… it just wasn't… _right._ Apparently she had pleased him on a much deeper level than she had understood, because, _he_ of _all_ people, had, as he was crawling up her body to take her in the human way, (which she preferred but he didn't, so it was a rare treat) had deigned to say,

"Your wish is my command…"


	26. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For:Inu_Kaidan Saints and Sinners Prompt**

**Title: Monster**  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count:879**

**Pairing: Sess/Rin (Are you surprised ?)**

**Genre: Horror.**

**Cannon/AU: Post canon Rin's age is what you need it to be, 18 if you're a fed…**

**Summary: She'd always been the saint to his sinner…**

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta from for bouncing around ideas with me. Kirayasha aka Kira is wonderful, both as a beta and friend.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

She was the saint to his Sinner… The goodness of the Kami to the evil in his demonic soul…

Her innocence, her smile, the way she could find joy in something as simple as a flower. Singing happy little songs encouraging her lord's return. Petting Ah-Un and adorning the dragon with flowers. Sighing softly as she sunk into mokomoko and bedded down for the night.

An angel. She was an angel… _his_ angel.

While she was in his presence he did his best not to taint her, although there were times when he knew he must be. He bid her quiet when she was whining over the oni's head in his hand, although she was quick to silence, and had not grimaced at the sight of blood.

He didn't know until it was too late, that she had unwittingly brought him into her world of laughter and light. He did not like it, at all.

It wasn't until he'd come to visit, and she'd kissed him on the cheek, giggling and blushing like some kind of fool, that he truly realized how far he'd fallen. It was completely unacceptable, and yet…

He _did not kill her._

He _did not strike her._

He _did not even admonish the little bitch!_

No, there was no anger, no revulsion at her human touch, the anger was at himself, for allowing her to weaken him. No, there was none of the cold fury he was so used to…

No… but there was something else, just as dark as his desire to kill… and it all came from his ultimate desire…

Conquest.

It was then that he realized what he had to do in order to _break her,, _and free himself of her poisonous influence over his mind. He was an evil creature after all, he was a demon. It was unnatural that he should feel such things for a human, least of all one as innocent and pure as she. She would never again be as such, but it was too late. His anger at his own inaction to her behavior fueled his dark intentions. She was to be the sacrificial offering to his pride.

He would _not_ let her win!

"Is this what you want?" he growled, ripping her clothes from her.

"No!" She'd screamed.

"Then you meant to tease a demon girl? Did you think you could place your mouth on this Sesshomaru and have no consequence for such an action? Do you mean to patronize this Sesshomaru? Foolish mortal bitch…"

"I'm so-uh-uh-uhrry!" she'd sobbed.

He forced her to the ground, shred her clothes and his, used his strength against her, pinning her and spreading her wide. He shoved himself inside her, surprised to find she was wet, but too mindless to think on it. Thrust after thrust he pumped his anger, his hatred, his dominance and his…_love_… into her.

She lay beneath him, sobbing shaking, wreaking of pain and virgin blood. Still… no scent of fear?

When he'd taken all he could from her, each scream, each whimper, tear, and drop of virgin blood; instead of the heady rush of power that should have come from finally earning her well deserved hatred, he felt a tinge of regret, and a sadness in his soul he could not explain.

~*~

Instead of hatred, she gave him a knowing smile, and a smug look. The reptilian coolness and emptiness behind her eyes was chilling, even to him. Even her scent was blank of all emotion.

Only once had he encountered such a non-scent on a human before, and it was on a criminal… a killer of children if he recalled, one who had taken satisfaction in performing unnatural acts upon them both before and after death… the monks had said his was a sickness of the soul, but the young miko who traveled with his brother had called it a sickness of the mind, brought on by childhood trauma. What was the word she'd used? Human monsters, she'd called people such as this… psy…

"I knew I could break you, my Lord."

In that moment, it became incredibly clear to him who was the sinner, and who was the saint.

All these years, he'd done his best to protect her, to save her, to treat her well. He'd been her light in the dark, and her savior, _her_ personal saint…

It all made sense now… the years of beatings she'd endured, the childhood trauma of witnessing her family's deaths, as well as bloodshed from numerous others, through it all, she'd never smelt of genuine fear, and her reactions to situations were… off. Even her smile in the woods that day… it was… off.

Oh yes… this girl _WAS_ different from other humans, after all…

"You are… psychopathic." He said in awe. How had he never realized it before? Everything, was… an act. These 'psychopaths' were incredibly good at fooling others, if the miko's information was to be trusted, but, to even fool _him_?

"You lured this Sesshomaru, enticed him into attacking you, why?"

She gave no reason, but he knew. She was empty inside, a human monster, and… she'd wanted to taint him, just as she was tainted.

She'd wanted to make him into the sinner that she was, and…

_She'd succeeded._


	27. In Her Name

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Inuyasha... Or Sesshomaru... If I did, he'd be in my basement, putting the lotion on his skin.

Title: In her name  
Author: Plumespixie  
Genre: Romance/Waff  
Prompt : Humming a soft song...  
Rating: G (Except for a sweet lil kiss... still G though)  
Warning: Waff to the EXTREME!  
Word Count: 966  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has gone insane... or has he?

Humming a soft song a smooth hand pulled plants from the earth quickly tucking them into the small basket she had brought with her that morning. Inhaling the fresh clean air of morning a smile crossed pink lips as she as her thoughts drifted back to the day before…

He'd come back… he'd _finally_ come back.

After nearly 8 years, he'd come back to her. True, he was wounded, covered in blood, his bangs were matted and his face was dirty, his clothing was ripped and his armor was dented, but he was _back._

When he'd spoken to her at age fourteen, he'd given no reason for his departure, only saying that it may be years before she would see him again. At least he'd left Jaken with her, now that Kaede was dead.

When Myoga had come some two years later claiming he'd gone 'insane', traveling back to his father's grave and stripping the bones of the demonic armor he'd been wearing at the time of his death, she'd known there must be a reason.

When Myoga told tales of his foolishly challenging every taiyoukai in Nippon, even when they were more powerful, or had strong allies, she began to wonder…

When he'd finally staggered forth from the woods yesterday, more wounded than she'd ever seen him, save for their first encounter, she'd rushed forward as he fell to his knees. He'd whispered,

"Rin…" He'd whispered, "There are none left… who can oppose… this…Sesshomaru…" Before he'd passed out, his head buried against her.

"Then it is as my lord has always wanted." She'd whispered, running fingers through his high ponytail, removing various debris.

She'd had Jaken summon Inuyasha to carry him to the hut that now belonged to her.

She'd removed his armor and, blushingly, removed his haori and kosode, rolled up his hakama and went to work. She was an expert healer after all, years of training in both human and demon medicine had served her well.

She'd wrapped his wounds, cleaned him up the best she could, and settled in for the night, with a feeling of peace. He was going to be alright.

Now she gathered herbs, and went and set them in the hut. Surely, when he woke, he'd be hungry…

She took the bow and arrow from its place, standing against the door and left to hunt.

When she'd killed the dear, she skinned it, but left it whole, remembering from a (at the time terrifying experience of coming upon him eating) childhood experience, that he liked his prey whole, raw, and uncleaned.

He began to stir and she was at his side immediately, ready with water to douse his head should he be feral upon waking… it had worked before.

Instead, he groaned, and called her name.

"RRIIIINNNN."

She hovered over him, her features soft with care and concern. There was no one here now, Jaken had been sent away, to give their lord his privacy while he ailed. He wouldn't want anyone to see him in such a state, she was sure.

"I'm here my lord."

A weak clawed hand reached for her, touching her cheek, as if testing that she were real and not a dream.

He sighed heavily, as if content for the first time in a long time.

"Rin…"

His arm came to wrap around her, and pull her next to him, as he turned his head and breathed deeply, scenting her hair. He feel asleep again, with Rin blushing and assuming he must be delirious to do such a thing.

Days passed with him in and out of conciousness, but with Rin's gentle touch, and her expert ministrations, he grew stronger each day.

Finally, he stood on his own two feet, once more a proud Taiyoukai.

"Rin… walk with me." She followed as he made his way to the stream near by and took a seat, offering her a hand, and pulling her down next to him.

The only man she loved, the only man she admired, the reason she could never marry, was staring at her with unguarded intensity, and it was nearly overwhelming.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin… you know well why it is that this Sesshomaru's Chichi-ue perished?"

What was he saying?

"This Sesshomaru refuses to follow in his Honored Father's footsteps, Rin."

Her heart nearly broke, knowing of what he spoke, but she refused to let the tears fall. She had been waiting, so long… for nothing.

But… he continued.

"I am aware of your feelings for me, Rin. I have been aware for many years."

She blushed. Of course he knew… but…

"How did you know?" she whispered.

The corner of his lip twitched, as he responded,

"You talk in your sleep."

Rin's face blushed bright red, as she recalled some of the dreams she had had, when her teenage hormones were still running wild. Kami-sama… how embarrassing!

"I could not claim you, Rin…"

She nodded, his rejection was, after all, expected, but… it still hurt.

"Until I knew there were none left who could oppose me, and my decision."

What?

Rin looked up, shocked. Did this mean?

The corners of his lips lifted, albeit slightly,

"There are none left, Rin. This Sesshomaru has defeated them all… for you. For…_Us._"

Her eyes filled with tears. Her dream… was… coming true!

"Rin, will you," he pulled a cresent moon jade tama necklace from his sleeve, she had not noticed it before now, "become the wife of this Sesshomaru? His Lady and his mate?"

She flung herself against him, not bothering to stop the tears now. After long moments, she pulled back, using a gentle hand to palm his cheek, using her thumb to trace his stripes.

"Yes, this Rin would be honored."

He pulled her in for a kiss... their first of many.


	28. Carried Away

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, and the hole in my basement still, sadly, does not have Sesshomaru at the bottom of it.

Title: Carried away (I know it's unoriginal but it fits)  
Author: Plumespixie  
Genre: Hentai/ANGST  
Rating: X/ Explicit  
Words:1,081  
Pairing:Sesshomaru/20yroldRin  
Warnings: Het Sex/marking  
A/N: Came in a flash, once again, an attempt at a squick free (it explains why he isn't her 'father' figure, and **how** her feelings changed, and why.) Sess/Adult!Rin.

'_It is cold… that's all…'_ He told himself as he welcomed the young woman beneath the blanket and haloed mokomoko around them.

She lay down, facing him, snuggling her head into his chest in the dark. She was 20 years old now and had been back with him for 3 years, her training by the miko complete.

Since that time he'd found himself more and more enamored with the young woman, but his pride was an insurmountable barrier… still, he couldn't help the physical reaction to her nearness, as he felt himself become surrounded in her sweet fertile scent. She'd be bleeding next week, he noted, thinking to change their route to allow her time in a hotspring, and to bathe as often as possible.

Rin lay, warm and safe in the dark, his body pressed against hers as she shivered again. It was so cold outside, but here, between the heavy blankets and with mokomoko above her, she was in a warm soft safe cocoon with the demon she'd fallen in love with.

When she'd been younger, he was like a cool older brother, and she'd admired him, perhaps even had the sort of childish crush on him that little girls have for their father figures, however, distance had paradoxally allowed her feelings for him to grow beyond their confines of the familial and into the romantic… but she knew he could never feel the same, so when he'd given her the choice, at seventeen, she'd returned to his side, but only as a companion. She was sad for it, but at the same time, she'd rather torment herself and be _with_ him than to torment herself and be _without_ him.

Rin felt something hot and hard brush against her thigh, and her breath caught as she realized what it was… she quickly got hold of herself and said nothing. Though, now, the realization of his physical state had the familiar ache she was so used to taking care of herself, building between her thighs. Saying nothing, pretending it was completely accidental, or that she was merely shifting to become comfortable, she pressed herself against him, briefly.

Sesshomaru felt the young, aroused smelling girl press herself into his erection, it was only for a moment, but the sensation had left him wanting. He waited as long as he could before taking a cue from Rin, and pretending to 'accidentally' push himself against her again.

A few more of these 'accidental' touches and it was clear to both parties that neither one was doing it on accident. Still not a word was said as a clawed him came over her hip and pressed her firmly against him, and held her there. The two began to move against each other roughly, still, her head remained buried in his chest and not a word was said to break the spell.

She tossed her leg over his, allowing him to shift so he was pressed against her completely, his length running along the seam of her opening, as she grinded against him.

_Only a little longer…_ He kept promising himself… _only until she's taken care of, then we can go to sleep and when we wake it will never be spoken of, as if this never happened._

But… his hand had a mind of its own, as it untied her obi, and she hiked her sleeping yukata up, while he untied his hakama, letting the flap fall open and using his claws to slice his fundoshi away…

_Why was he doing this? She is human!_ But… _she smells __**so good**__…_ and the throbbing in his member was painful, and…

_Only the tip… I won't take her maiden head, and then… in the morning, it will never be spoken of again, as if it never happened…_

Slowly, and still wordlessly both shifted beneath the covers, until his angle allowed him to press the first few inches of himself inside. She seemed to understand what he was doing, and did not move to take more of him in, content, as was he, to allow only so much contact.

_Kami!_ Her wet tight opening strangled the lengnth he'd allowed inside of her with such equisite tight perfection! The pleasure on the most sensitive part of his member radiated all the way up his shaft, and coiled in the tightness of his lower abdomen and testes.

Only moments later she began to breathe so heavily he thought she may pass out, and her whole body began to quiver and shake as her hips slammed mindlessly against him. Her release triggered his own.

_Don't release inside her… do __**not**__ release inside her…DO NOT RELEASE INSIDE HER._

His mind chanted but his body didn't obey as his climax finally crashed upon him, and, as his mind went white he _thrust_ into her, breaking her hymen, burying himself to the hilt and filling her fertile womb with his scorching demon seed.

He came down from his climax to the smell silent tears. He could not pull away if he wanted to, he was knotted deeply in her… and… she was… crying.

He hadn't even kissed her... Neither had said a word, each getting carried away, lost in the moment, and now…

What had he done? This was more than a 'whoops'… no… getting his arm hacked off by Inuyasha was a 'whoops', getting nearly cut down by the wind scar was a 'whoops', allowing the incarnation of Naraku to nearly maim him entire was a 'whoops', this was…

_Kami-sama… __**what had he done**__?_

She was nearly sobbing openly now.

He knew what she was thinking.

He, despite his misgivings, and his unhappiness with the situation… he found he could _not_ make a whore of the only girl who'd ever loved him for him, and hadn't feared him in the least.

He felt her shaking shoulders still as he brought leaned down, and brought his fangs to her neck, waiting…

She gave an almost imperceptible nod, and, though he did _not_ want a human mate, his fangs sunk into her shoulder.

When he pulled back he lapped the wound, cleaning and sealing it.

He tried to keep his tone neutral, but he knew his uncertainty and… sadness… came through to the only one who could read him so well.

"You are mine, Rin."

No other words were spoken as the two laid silently, neither happy, and both fearful and full of misgivings over a now uncertain future.

_Carried away… Hn._


	29. Princess

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FOR: MF_SANCTUARY PROMPT: WILD CHILD WORD LIMIT 500

**Title: Princess****  
Author: Plumespixie****  
Rating:** pg  
**Genre:** I don't really know... general

**Warnings: ****none  
AU/Canon: **Post Canon

**Word Count: **587 (I went over... I suck)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She'd been a wild little thing, so free…

So course.

So unrefined.

She'd lacked manners and discipline, and he had not the patients to train her properly.

Even the miko couldn't.

It wasn't until…_her._

The human woman in her forties, who had been a high ranking concubine to the human lord of the east, before the wars tore his shiro asunder and she had barely escaped with her life, only to settle in Edo.

For the first time, Rin had taken notice of what it was to be a lady. Not just a village girl, but a woman of _class_.

It had taken all of her savings and one of her silk kimonos from her lord, but she had convinced this woman to train her.

When she'd shown the woman the trunk full of 'trinkets' her lord had brought for her, when last he'd visited, saying he would return in five years time.

She'd smiled.

"You have all you need, child. It is a wonder you do not use these things."

It had been far harder than she'd known. Learning to walk in the heavy silk robes, the shamisen lessons, the fan dancing… oh yes, that was her specialty.

She'd finally learned to move with the grace she'd seen on another woman with a fan, long ago.

Then there were the lessons in how to handle men. To bat your eyes, and blush on command, to avert your gaze and gentle your touch. Rin wasn't so good at those things at first, but now she could stop a man dead in his tracks with nothing more than a glance.

Her debut was nearly here. The festival was coming and she was slated to perform. She woke early and went to prepare.

The woman prepared her as if she were going to a formal function in a palace. Her hair was twisted and bound, her obi tied tightly, but loosely enough for her to move with fluid grace. Her make-up was applied, and she was ready. The wild child finally tamed.

When Rin took to the stage and her trainer played the shamisen, she moved like liquid. Over under, snapping the fan open and closed, hiding her face, dipping weaving and lifting her arm, allowing her long sleeve to fall back, exposing the skin of her arm in a provocative display.

Her back was to the audience as she finished. She was breathing hard, but did not let her exertion show.

She turned to bow and that's when she saw him. Standing well back from the crowd, gold eyes glinting and long hair swaying.

She made her way through the crowd, approaching him. Her instinct was to run and jump into his arms, but her training taught her differently. She bowed respectfully, and let a faint blush steal across her cheeks.

"My Lord."

"Rin, come." She gathered her things and left with him. She did not see him steal into the night, did not see him visit a hut in edo.

~*~

The gold coins fell in her delicate hand.

"Per our agreement." He intoned.

The woman bowed, accepting the coins.

"She was a pleasure, I assure you." She said respectfully.

"Hn. She was near to feral. Completely wild, and nothing but child."

He stalked back through the night, pleased he could now present her before court as his intended with far less shame. She was not Izayoi, not a princess. She was a no one, an orphan… but now, she was finally ready to be _his_ princess.


	30. Right WHEN she belongs

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU OR RIN. IF I OWNED SESS, I'D BE MOLESTING HIM, AND IF I OWNED RIN, SHE AND I WOULD BE PLAYING TEA PARTY AND DOLLIES AND DRESS UP ALL THE TIME!!!

Title: Right _when_ she belongs.  
Author: Plumespixie  
Prompt: Week 61 - Well theme  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: When a youkai attacks the village, Kagome is desperate to get Rin to safety, and it lands Rin right when she belongs, and with whom she belongs, and he has _finally_ matured enough to keep her there.  
Rated: K  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Sess/Rin (Featuring Kagome)  
Author's Note: I swear I can make anything into Sess/Rin... I'm thinking of writing a whole story based on this little drabble.- Y**OU GUYS TELL ME, SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A MODERN DAY (YET CANON) SESS/RIN, SHOULD THIS BE A WHOLE STORY?**

I just wanted to say that these next few drabbles in this collection are things that I do NOT consider my best work, but they can't all be gold, and I try to post everything I write, even if it sucks royally

I think it makes sense that if the future loses one girl to the past, then the past should have to give up a girl to the future, to, y'know, maintain balance... or whatever... ----This is me justifying my majorly cliche'd plot device.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The last thought Kagome had before wrapping her arms around 19 year old Rin, and falling backwards into the well was,

"I have to get Rin to safety!"

Blue light flashed and instantly Kagome realized that, for the first time in 8 years, she was in her own time… _with _ Rin.

Still dazed, Kagome looked at Rin, and made to explain, before a tall, dark haired, golden eyed man landed effortlessly on the well floor next to them.

Kagome almost fainted as she realized who it was…

He removed the ofuda concealment necklace he wore and Rin's eyes went wide…

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The man nodded,

"Miko… my Rin will not be returning with you."

"What?!?" Why?"

"Because, my younger self would've been too stubborn to do this…"

Sesshomaru fell to one knee and removed a ring from his pocket.

"Rin… will you marry me?"

~*~

Before returning to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome took a picture of the happy couple, a few strands of their hair, that had a few drops of their blood on it, for scent filled proof, a stone tablet that had that day's date, the location of the shrine, and a letter from Sesshomaru, to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you will return here in 2 years… my younger self enjoyed receiving pictures of his first children - twins."

~*~

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome walked forward, handing Sesshomaru the items from his future.

She would have sworn she saw him smile before leaving in a ball of light.


	31. A Test Of The Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: LJ Comm Inukaidan's 'Fallen' prompt (InuKaidan is a DARK!FIC community so no warm and fuzzies allowed!)  
**

**Title: **A test of the girl  
**Author: **plumespixie  
**Prompt: **Fallen  
**Rating: **R  
**AU/Canon** : Cannon Continuation  
**Summary: **Sesshomaru puts Rin to the test...  
**Warnings**: sexual situations  
**Author's Note**:I don't know, it isn't nearly my best work, but hey... I'm trying here...  
**Word Count: 245**

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  


"All human women are whores." The single statement had lead to something else…

"A test of the sword" became "a test of the girl".

A bet was made, and he had agreed,

"If she accepts me, I will kill her, if she rebukes me, I will make her my mate, despite her protests." He had sneered at the thought of a _human_ mate… obviously, after what had happened with his father, this was no mere "bet", and either way, Rin would loose.

He came to her, visited her as he always did… but this time… this time he would test her. She was the only human he could stomach getting close to and besides, he had known her for so long, it seemed only right to use her as his test subject…

She failed, utterly…

She welcomed him with open arms, open lips, and open legs.

In his eyes, she had fallen from grace. She was now just like the rest of them, dirty, immoral and shamed.

He would not face her.

He could not look at her.

A distant part of himself realized that she _had_ been a virgin… it wasn't like she had done this before, and, perhaps… perhaps she would have _only_ done this with him?

That part was overwhelmed by the part of him that looked at her bloodied thighs and tousled hair and felt nothing but disgust.

When he drew her close again, it was not to offer her comfort.


	32. To Hell And Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this, in fact I'm pretty broke (as most free-lance writers are), so sueing would do you absolutely no good at all, and cost you all kinds of money in legal fees... SO NOT WORTH SUING ME!  
**

Originally Written for: MF_Sanctuary Prompt: Faith, not wanting to know what is true - Week/Prompt:33/faith:not wanting to know what is true

Title:To hell and back

Author:Plumespixie

Words: 305

Rating:k

Summary: Yet another take on the infamous manga chapters that 80% of this fandom is built on.

Warnings: spoilers, but if you don't know about the hell trip by now then you are really behind.

A/N:I absolutely hate this, but its all I could come up with. I REALLY HATE THIS!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was too late… there was nothing he could do now. Tenseiga had failed, _he_ had failed… not himself, no, he had failed _her_.

"Rin, I let you die…"

No, he absolutely refused to believe it… his little girl, was dead… really, truly, dead…

He looked around at the mountain of corpses, all struggling for purification, and wondered how many of them _he_ was responsible for? Would she be among them soon?

"These people… are just like her…"

He didn't deserve her back… if only he'd left her in a human village… she'd be alive right now.

For the first time, he thought of something _other_ than himself. He had been selfish…selfish to keep her with him, and it had cost Rin her life.

NO.

He'd followed her into hell on nothing but blind faith, despite the fact that without a mastered Tenseiga he had no way back from that dark place, and, no way to call her soul back to her body…

He followed her on faith, because he _REFUSED_ to believe it would end here, like this, but…

What was there to have faith in?

Her.

She was strong…somehow, someway…

_She would make it through this!_

With a swipe of Tenseiga, the power thrummed through his body, and it appeared - the circular meidou.

He could now escape from hell.

This was _her_ doing, and now, it was time to return a favor…

"**I'm bringing you back!"**


	33. Such A Foolish Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: Inu_Kaidan**

**Word Count:455**

**Title: Such a foolish thing**  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating: MA (For suicide)**

**Pairing:Sess/Rin**

**Genre:Angst**

**Cannon/AU:Post-canon**

**Summary: Rin is tired of failing her mate.**

**A/N: Tried to do something a little different.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

"What do you think keeps going wrong?"

She could hear the whispering, the speculations, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Once again she found herself mute. Her words no longer working as she lay in the puddle of blood and other fluids that should have been a pup. She couldn't move, could barely breath, and her whole body felt heavy.

"I think her body rejects the demonic auras of the children."

It wasn't fair, she wasn't a miko, it didn't make sense. Kagome's pups had been fine, and she _was_ a miko, so why could her and her mate not have pups? This was the _fifth _time she had miscarried, and this time she couldn't bring herself to cry.

She was numb, empty inside. She hadn't even gotten her hopes up, but still she could not help it, it _hurt._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A little ways away in the woods, the Taiyoukai grimaced, his brother was coming…

"You are a fucking _bastard!_" Inuyasha could _not_ hold back anymore, it had to be said. Each time his older brother brought his human mate to see Kagome because she was miscarrying again, he could _smell_ the herbs that Sesshomaru was no doubt mixing into her food.

"She doesn't even _know_ what you've been doing! You poison your mate and kill your pups, you disgusting piece of _shit!_"

Sesshomaru just looked away, muttering,

"It is no concern of yours, Rin will be fine… she always is."

Inuyasha sneered before stalking away from his asshole murdering brother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While the other women left to get water, without bothering to clean up, Rin rose and walked out of the hut.

She felt like she was moving in slow motion, like it was all a bad dream…

_Never again…_ she vowed never to fail her mate and pup, _**ever **__again._ .

She walked to the edge of the waterfall that fed the stream near the village. Without thinking, _she walked over the edge, _the pain of yet another failure finally too much to bare.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They found her body three days later, along with a note she'd left behind in the hut.

"To my love, Sesshomaru. Rin is sorry she is so useless to you and cannot give you pups. Rin does not want to fail you again, and now that Rin is dead, you can find a more worthy mate."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After she was buried, he sat alone at her gravesite, racked with pain.

_What have I done?_. He was cursed now to be alone forever, the only person who did not fear or hate him dead… because he had rejected the idea of siring hanyou…

"Such a foolish thing." He muttered before walking away from the village in Edo forever.


	34. Yearly

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: iyissekiwa**

**Word Count: 250**

**Title: **Yearly  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating:K**

**Pairing:Sess/Rin**

**Genre:Romance/hurt/comfort/angsty waff**

**Cannon/AU:canon**

**Summary:He visits every year**

**A/N: this is sad but I still like it.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

He'd never followed any particular path. He'd always just done as he pleased, wandering aimlessly the forests of Japan. But things had changed, he had changed, _she _had changed him.

Now every year, he found himself following the same well-worn trail, heavy steps and a heavier heart.

His destination reached he fell to his knees and the lighter footfalls behind him fell silent.

"Rin." Her name fell from his lips and he closed his eyes, letting memories wash over him.

He reached into his kimono and produced his gift for her, a flower, the same as every year.

He presented it to her and admitted quietly,

"I miss you."

He rose from the grave, leaving the flower behind, as two hanyou pups came forward, glancing at their father before presenting their own flowers.

"We love you Haha-ue." The pups stepped back, knowing their father would want to leave soon. He never lingered here long.

"Pups, come." Yes, he missed his wife, but he would see her again next year.


	35. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: IYhedonism 'Home' theme week 30  
**

**Title: Welcome home  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Duh... Sess/Rin  
AU/Canon: Post-Canon  
Word Count: 680**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He trembled. It was all crashing down around him. His resolve, his beliefs, _everything._

Her lips brushed his and a keening whine escaped.

"Shhhhhhh…" She comforted him. How she had ended up in control of the situation he couldn't quite recall. "Rin loves you." She whispered, and his eyes closed.

"Please…" He didn't know if he was begging her to stop, or begging her _not_ to stop.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin released the tie to his hakama, pulling his Kimono and Juban aside, leaning forward and nibbling on his pointed ear while reaching back for the knot of her obi.

"Rin… I…" He wanted to tell her it was dangerous, she should stop. His father's mortal had died, his father had died, and nothing but pain and tradgedy could come of their union…

"Rin is not afraid…" She silenced him from further protest with a kiss and when her tongue brushed his lips he opened up to her, the last of his resolve melting as easily as the salt of her skin on his tongue as he tasted her sweetness fully.

He felt his loins stir to alertness, and he hardened as her kimonos fell away and his hands touched the softest skin he'd ever felt.

She fell back wards, pulling her with him, and a sword calloused hand fumbled awkwardly in the dark to feel her newly developed curves, while the other struggled to tug his hakama to at least his knees.

"Relax… take your time…" again the slow soothing sound of her voice was calming, but worried he may have been frightening her with his sudden eagerness.

"Rin… this Sess… I have never…" She cut him off again.

"I love you." She pulled him down and he complied, allowing her wrap her arms around him, and spread her knees wide open. Her scent was heavenly, so thick in the air around him and when he felt a small hand wrap around his oft-neglected maleness he buried his face in her neck and groaned.

Her hand ran over his sensitized shaft, and it was so good he had to stop her, least he release too soon.

He gripped her wrist and guided it away from him, lightly pinning it above her head, his other hand gripping his erection, and running it along her seam, moistening his tip, and teasing himself.

"You are sure?" The woman-child beneath him smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Are you?" Rin countered.

Instead of answering in words, he pushed himself inside her, inch by inch, slowly. No barrier marred his way, her maidenhead long ago lost to the countless physical traumas she had endured in childhood, rather than any man.

When at last he was within her fully, he stilled, appreciating the feel of such a warm slick tightness gripping him, holding him, cradling him and welcoming him home.

It was nearly too much, and as he panted above her the girl beneath him rocked her hips and he was lost to instinct, beginning the timeless advance and retreat that brought them both exquisite tortured bliss.

What was tender became frantic and the slap and thud of their bodies mixed with the sighs and moans, pants and groans, whines and whispered praise creating a raptured symphony of sound which echoed through the moonlit grove.

As the rise of shared pleasures crested and the moans became louder and his cock twitched and pulsed and her tightness rippled and constricted he was lost in a wave of new sensation, and any doubts he had were swept away in the tidal wave of pleasure that washed over them both.

Panting and sated, her heart beat tattooing in his ears, her scent coating his nostrils, and his body going limp inside her, he knew… he would never leave her again.

Forever… Itsumo… the wish of an eight year old ningen girl that he had every intention of granting…

She felt like home to him… and he was never one to give up his territory so easily.


	36. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu, Kouga, Sess, Rin or anybody. I don't make money, so don't sue my ass.

Title: Return

Author:Plumespixie

Words: 515

Genre: Post canon Hurt/Comfort (Family?)

Summary: It was time for her to go home

A/N: Alternate to the prompt of 'home' for Iyhed, but this wasn't smutty and they only do smutty there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Home' was a scary place… a place where strange men breached the doorway late at night demanding money and food and ended up taking lives.

'Home' was a lonely place… a place where she shivered in the dark after nursing the most recent wounds, inflicted by angry men with strong hands and cold hearts.

'Home' was where she grudgingly returned each night simply because there was no where else to go…

Was it any wonder she has never seen value in having a 'home'? But he showed her differently. Home was not a place, home was a feeling, and he was her home now.

'Home' was something new to her now… Home was crouching behind a puffy shashanuki hakama pant leg, feeling long hair brush against her own as she stared down at black boots and waited for danger to pass.

'Home' was sleeping curled up in his lap, resting her head on a muscular thigh as claws swiped her hair and occasionally the hard cold panel of a section of a lotus petal armored skirt pressed into her back.

'Home' was running in circles, picking flowers, and singing songs of his triumphant return.

Home could have never been the village…

Years of tears at night, screaming fits, nightmares left un-chased away...

When Kouga came to visit, bringing his wolf pack with him, she nearly came undone.

Running through the forest, panic coursing through her veins, twigs whipping her, causing slight stinging sensations, snagging the silk of her kimono… the one from home. Her obi snagged, and finally tore off, her kimono hanging loosely around her now, but the ties of her clothing keeping it from falling off.

Crouching in the cave behind the waterfall, adrenaline receding, the tears finally came.

She sobbed and shook, reverted to the speech patterns of her childhood, though she was no longer a girl,

"Rin wants to go home…" she whimpered, before drifting off to sleep, despite the cold of the cave and the roar of the waterfall.

~*~

"Your brat ran off, we can't find her anywhere."

"Ran off?"

"Yeah, RAN OFF, and you say I'm rude… she just took off when we were trying to introduce her to Kouga."

Narrowed eyes.

"Kouga… the _wolf_ prince?"

"Yeah, that's him… you know the guy?"

A ball of light whipped through the forest near edo.

~*~

She was difficult to find, the waterfall creating a scent barrier that even his nose had trouble penetrating.

When he found her curled up in a ball in a tattered silk kimono with small abrasions to her flesh, left from twigs whipping by as she ran, terrified, he knew this was no place for her.

He'd _tried_. He'd given her the chance at a 'normal' life and Rin just wasn't… 'normal'.

Rin was special and… Rin was his.

He called to her then,

"Rin."

The girl whimpered slightly and he crept nearer, touching her shoulder lightly as she started from sleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Come Rin. It is time you return home."

One look in his golden gaze told her he did not mean the village.


	37. Warrior

I don't own Inuyasha or Sess or Rin… I ain't RT, if I was Rin/Sess would be lovin' it up in the manga… and she would have grown up some after 10 years!

Title: Warrior

Author:Plumespixie

Genre: Post Canon/Poetry/Romance

Words: 196

A/N: Tried something different

Rated: Light M – this is all metaphor, but I'm sure you'll get the gist!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Warrior

He stands at the ready, prepared, though she has been waiting for this moment as well.

He knows.

She knows.

His power is undeniable, and he will force her surrender before the sun rises.

She shivers.

He strikes.

He breaches her walls with surprising ease, the battle begun in earnest now.

He pants.

She cries out.

Limbs entangle and blood lines the earth, no time for regret on either side.

He thrusts.

She parries.

The timeless advance and retreat, the demands he makes, so easily met.

She whispers.

He groans.

The white flash is a flag, she surrenders unconditionally to the driving force of his will.

She floats.

He flies.

He falls, weak and sated from their encounter. So impossibly strong in her eyes.

Light touches of small fingers on sweat soaked skin rouse him.

"I love you my lord."

He says nothing, retreating to regroup. He's been defeated yet again.

An incline of his head is all the acknowledgement she needs, all she expects, and likely all she can ever hope to get.

It is enough.

She knows what he doesn't.

This battle is over, but the war rages on.

They will meet again.


	38. Jealous Teenage Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… cuz I'm not RT-sensei.

Title: Jealous Teenage boys

Author: Plumespixie

Word count: 1,289

Summary: They're all just jealous teenage boys underneath

Genre: Comedy/Romance

A/N: Originally writer for InuComedyClub's 'First Dates' prompt. – Won something, but I forgot what.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin stared on in horror… Sesshomaru-sama had bakusaiga drawn and at the throat of the young human lord who had asked to spend the evening with her.

_Damnit! I'm gonna KILL Inuyasha-kun__! __Why did he tell Sesshomaru-sama about this in the first place? If he thought I needed a chaperone, he should have done it himself… not sent Sesshomaru-sama to watch from the shadows like some kind of… jealous husband! _

The thought of Sesshomaru-sama as some jealous teenage village boy would have made her giggle, except for the fact that that was _exactly _how he was acting… really, all this fuss over _her?_ It didn't make any sense?

This was a... disaster. Not that she cared for the young arrogant human boy who called himself a 'lord' simply because his father had passed on and so now the title was his in name only, though his father's advisors actually made all the decisions, but… she didn't wish him dead.

How had it come to this???

Oh… yeah…

"Rin-chan… I've noticed you only call me 'Lord Ichiro'… truly, I would have you address me as '_my Lord'_ for, in a single night you have stolen my heart away and made it your own."

While his words were sweet, Rin thought it would be _much_ sweeter if he had asked her to call him simply 'Ichiro' and drop his worthless title… still, she blushed as she responded,

"I apologize, Lord Ichiro, but there is only one who I will ever call '_my _Lord', and you are not him."

The young human made a mistake then, pressing the issue…

"Who is he? Is he a rival for me, trying to win your heart?"

If she could have, Rin would have responded that Sesshomaru-sama was not Ichiro's rival, as Ichiro had no hope of winning the 'fight' for her affections, her heart had belonged to Sesshomaru-sama since she was eight years old, and even more so since she had come of age to understand what went on between men and women in the darkness of the night… speaking of which…

"Ummm, it's getting late? Perhaps I should be getting home?" Rin asked hoping he would take the hint.

"No! Tell me… who is this other lord? I won't let him have you, you are the most beautiful woman in all of my lands and I refuse to have less than the best for my wife! What can I do that you would forget him? Do I have to kill him?"

Rin had laughed openly at that, but stopped laughing when she noticed the hand now resting firmly on her backside… _HOW DARE HE?_

"Why don't you try that and let me know how it works out for you? You wouldn't even get your sword drawn or your battle cry out before he hacked you to shreds… he's a youkai." Then, with a hint of pride she emphasized, "_Taiyoukai… _to be precise, he's an Inu Taiyoukai, and Lord of the Western Lands, the Aristocratic Assasin and current Inu-no-Taisho just as his honored father was before him. His mother is the gate-keeper of hell, and he'd have no problem sending an arrogant _human_ straight there… but _I_ may save him the trouble if you don't _remove your hand this instant!"_ She slapped him.

The fool signed his own death warrant when he… _slapped her back! _

Rin had never been a large person, even as a child she was petite, and that hadn't changed, she was still tiny, even for a human, and his slap had sent her sprawling.

He loomed over her, face red, throwing a temper tantrum like a petulant child who was just told that another child had purchased the last piece of candy from the market, so now he would have none.

"You should have told me up front you were a demon's whore, so then I wouldn't have wasted my time or sullied my hand by touching you… You're probably covered in demon diseases!" He looked at his hand in disgust, mumbling to himself, "That's never coming out!" He began to furiously rub his hand on his hakama, once again, a pointless and immature gesture – as if he could physically _see_ some sort of stain on his hand, which of course there was none.

"You basta-"

Rin was cut off by the blur of white that flew by her.

Sesshomaru-sama had held the boy by the throat for a while, then dropped him, leaving him to fall to his knees panting, clutching his throat. When the boy looked up, he found Bakusaiga at his throat.

"Take it back." The Taiyoukai stated, as if bored by the situation, but Rin could see his ire… she assumed he was upset anyone would dare to think he would lower himself to having… relations… with _her_, a lowly human.

"I… I… I…" the boy glanced at Rin, but the growl he heard made him snap his attentions back to the great white terror in front of, "I take it back…" Sesshomaru moved to sheathe his sword, but the movement scared the human man, and he flinched, then looked at his crotch… _he'd pissed his pants in terror…_

Rin giggled as she got to her feet - that disgusting urine smell! Gross!

Sesshomaru sneered,

"Pathetic…" he mused, walking away, "Come, Rin. We're leaving."

They walked along in the twilight, long minutes passed before Rin got the nerve to speak.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama… I… the things he said… I… Rin never said any of that, Rin never gave him any reason to think that…" Her childish speech pattern returned, she was so nervous that Sesshomaru-sama would be mad at her.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is well aware that _Rin_," He emphasized her speech pattern, although, he was not teasing… it was more like… he was… upset… that she was nervous around him. "would not wish for other humans to get the idea that she and this Sesshomaru have _that kind_ of relationship." He continued, "It is obvious from the fact that you have chosen to spend time screening other males as potential mates that you would prefer the company of a human to this Sesshomaru."

Why did Rin have the feeling that he was… saddened by something?

"Rin knows that Sesshomaru-sama would _never_… I mean… Rin is so unworthy..."

He turned then, his face looked… angry? Shocked?

He came to her, gripping her chin,

"Foolish mortal girl."

He kissed her roughly, but she opened up almost immediately, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair.

"My lord!" she said breathlessly, when the need for air forced them to break apart.

"Yes… _your_s." He murmered, before sweeping her up bridal style.

Rin giggled,

"You know… you're just like a jealous village boy!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is the equivalent of nineteen human years old, Rin. He is not a 'boy'."

Rin rolled her eyes,

_Soooo… he's only nineteen? No wonder he's so moody and cocky and thinks he knows everything!_

"My lord… that explains a LOT."

He growled at her, but was obviously far from angry. He lowered them close to the ground, and one thing led to another…

~*~

Laying panting and sated, after having her virginity taken by the demon she loved, Rin silently mused on her 'first time'… it had been… incredible.

She remembered something Kagome-sama had told her about men 18-22, if his recent performance was anything to go by, it was definitely _true…_

_I guess he really IS at his sexual peak… which means…_

A clawed hand came to rest between her thighs, stroking lightly, '_He's ready to do again already!"_

Rin grinned. She was definitely going to enjoy being 'married' to a taiyoukai who aged _slowly_…


	39. He hated to Lose

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Title: He hated to lose

Author: Plumespixie

Word Count: 251

Summary: He loved to be lost, he hated to lose

A/N: Originally written for IyIssekiwa 'lose' prompt

Genre: Romance

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He finally knew what it was to lose yourself completely, and not give a damn.

To give up entirely and let the world crash around you and care nothing for it.

He'd found it in her, this freedom to lose.

When he'd lost to Inuyasha, ending up alone in the woods, tended to by a human girl-child, he'd been angry, bitter and humiliated.

He hated to lose.

He'd lost her to death twice, but he always got her back.

He hated to lose.

The girl was taken to train by the miko, but he visited often; bringing gifts and biding time…

He hated to lose.

The girl child grew-up and a human boy tried to steal her heart away. Though he wanted her happiness, he could not allow it…

He hated to lose.

But now on this day as he'd drunk sake and exchanged vows, and in this night when he'd lost his virginity to an equally virgin, but very enthusiastic human girl, he was never so happy to have been defeated.

Her arms were wrapped around him, her breasts pressed to his chest, each inch of contact made him feel as if he were sinking into her more completely, surrounded by her, entirely.

She held him cradled in her slim thighs, and her body's warm embrace surrounded him. Her skin and scent and breath and heartbeat were all he knew in this moment.

He was lost…

And…

He was home.

~*~

He loved to be lost,

He hated to lose.


	40. To Tempt a TaiYoukai

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or my cute lil Rin-chan... however, Rin will be at my house, playing barbies and tea party and getting into my make-up (just to make Sessy-sama mad), I'm SURE OF IT... Just as soon as RT returns my very INSISTANT phone calls, letters and telegrams... and... y'know, drops that whole, 'restraining order' thing...

Originally written for: IYHedonism's DARK SMUT prompt.

WARNING - VIOLENT SEX AHEAD - CONSENSUAL, YES - BUT VIOLENT.

To Tempt a Taiyoukai

"Are you serious? That's how it's done?" Rin stared wide eyed at myoga-sama…

"Quite serious Rin-chan… but… why did you ask?"

A smirk played about the fifteen year old's lips…

"No reason…"

~*~

*Slap* She'd… slapped him… right across the face.

His eyes went wide, and he looked at her disbelievingly. A low warning growl rose up from his chest.

"Rrrrriiiinnn." She shivered at his tone.

She brought her arm up to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist, putting his face inches from hers, baring his fangs and growling. Rin looked him right in the eye, and leaned forward. She pretended she was going to nuzzle into his neck, a familiar gesture, but instead, as soon as she was close enough…

Rin bit the tip of his pointed ear. Sesshomaru pulled away, clearly angered.

"What game are you playing, bitch?" His eyes were bleeding to red now, and Rin smirked at his language… he was calling her… bitch. This was definitely good.

She smirked and he released her hand, moving to turn from her. She shoved him away, and in his surprise, he actually… mis-stepped. In an attempt to cover his awkwardness, he crouched. A delicious shiver ran up Rin's spine. Crouched, with jagged markings, red tinged eyes, barred fangs and that low growl he looked… feral… wild… sexy…

Suddenly, he pounced.

Rin was pinned, her arm wrenched painfully behind her back, her face pressed to the ground, her knees folded beneath her and his weight baring down on her.

He was panting, thought it was not from physical exertion.

"You would assault this Sesshomaru?"

Rin said nothing, only struggling against his powerful hold.

"This Sesshomaru will break your arm if you do not cease these pointless struggles."

Rin gave a little growl and continued to struggle.

She felt the growl shake her back, and suddenly there were fangs buried in her shoulder. She struggled once again, squirming beneath him, and his head shook back and forth roughly.

He retracted his fangs briefly, and still growling demanded,

"Submit, bitch."

"No…"

Sesshomaru's clawed hand lifted her kimono, exposing her backside and he felt the female below him hitch her breath.

"Submit, Rin."

"No."

His hand untied his hakama, and tugged his kimono and kosode aside. Rin felt a large hot _something_ prodding her opening, which was wet and ready.

He smirked, so _this _was her game… she should have simply asked, but… this was much more fun… _clever bitch._

He prodded harder, threatening entrance.

"And now? Do you submit _now?_"

"No." Her voice was no longer sure, and came out as breathless.

He shoved himself roughly inside, breaking her barrier and smelling blood. He immediately stilled.

"You are beaten, Rin. Do you still refuse to acknowledge the dominance of your alpha?"

When she refused to answer, and instead he smelt tears, he pulled out and thrust back in with a snap of his hips and a flex of his glutes.

"Say it, Rin. This ends when _you_ say it."

Still she refused.

He pumped into her, speeding his thrusts and loosing himself to the feeling of her tightness gripping him; forgetting completely his goal of forcing her submission, and taking his pleasure from her instead. He released her arm and she pulled it in front of her, but favored it heavily. He may have broken it, in his rough handling.

The pain was greater than she had thought it might be, and her body shook with each thrust of his large cock into her passage. Still, she did not regret provoking him, despite the pain in her shoulder and elbow.

"Rrrrinnnn." He growled, sinking his fangs in once more to her shoulder, hot burning pain radiating down her spine. Wet tears fell, onto cool grass, mimicking the morning dew.

Finally it was too much, his weight, her arm, the uncomfortable pressure on her lower back, the burning stretch of her nether regions, she cried out…

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He had promised he would stop, but… he didn't. He only pounded more harshly, faster, deeper and more roughly than before.

The slap of his hips became a hum as he surpassed the speed any human man could have.

Rin passed out.

He was lost in his own world now, humping roughly, heedless of the state of unconsciousness of the human woman below him.

When the hot white light and the burning ache of his loins exploded he came back to himself.

Upon looking down he noticed blood soaked silk and torn flesh. The dark thick blood coated the ground beneath him and the female crouched in a protective stance was breathing raggedly.

He lapped the wounds lightly, then hoisted the young girl over his shoulder, carrying her bruised and broken body to the stream. She moaned lightly, but did not wake.

"Foolish bitch…" he muttered, "to tempt a taiyoukai…"

He'd nearly killed her.


	41. Woven Jaken POV

Originally written for Iyhedonism's 'Jaken' Prompt.

I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin OR Jaken.

**Title: **Woven  
**Author:** Plumespixie  
**Genre:** Angsty?  
**Pairing:** Sess/Rin/Jaken  
**Rating:** Adult++  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Warning:** Hints of young teen!Rin, spanking, abuse of Jaken.  
**A/N**: Such a tangled we weave when first we practice to fulfill perverse needs. - Story is told from Jaken's point of view

Slap me, my Lord.

Kick and punch my small green body until the welts and bruises leave delicious reminders of your flesh touching mine - your _attentions _to my unworthy but not unwelcome presence.

Your perfection in all things means you are not unaware of this twisted game we all play.

If I were truly so incompetent you would not suffer me to remain at your side.

Yes, you seem to overlook my many 'mishaps' and moments of 'thoughtless' speech, giving to me the gift of your enraged attentions, if only for a moment.

You _know_ - I ache to feel rough sword calloused flesh against my face, are aware of my burning desire to be 'corrected' by you once again.

Each time I make a 'mistake' I pray that this will be the time that you take me over your knee for 'correction'. It is a foolish dream but one I cherish.

Only the mortal girl child is granted _that_ particular privilege, though she seems as if she is a kindred, and craves your rough treatment as I do, now that she bleeds monthly and flushes when she is laid bare across your lap.

Even I must admit with a jealous heart, that she is beautiful when her both sets of cheeks turn red under your ministrations. Her pale firm flesh is yet another thing you will deny my use of, though I know the girl herself is too generous and would welcome even _my_ touch.

She is a gift to us all, Rin.

Wise beyond her years and she too is a knowing accomplice to this perversity. She wanders off, so I might 'lose' her once again. Yes, I am grateful to the girl, that she assists me in obtaining that which I desire most.

The three of us all do this dance, spinning and weaving each of our own perverse desires with those of one another into a tapestry who's design shows nothing but an image of our Lord's perfection.

She will be punished for leaving, I will be punished for losing her, and you will be punished by your own 'secret' shame.

I _know…_Your cock aches delivering me blows, and it weeps when giving the girl the gift of your spank.

My own weeps from the perverse show the two of you so frequently and freely give.

Both firm hand and soft buttocks taunt me, though I know it is a gift to be allowed to bare witness to the tease of her kimono hiked up and her red ass in the air; a glimpse of her virgin passage begging my beak inside.

The clench of your fist alone speaks of desire to burrow within the girl and give her more than any of us deserve.

No. Never will you indulge any of us more than this, punishing yourself as you punish us in turn.

Mine, Hers, and yes my Lord, _Your_ masochism is the delicate thread that holds our tapestry.

May that thread never break.


	42. Petals

A/N: I don't own them, but if I did, Rin would be hanging with me, playing barbies and dress-up and getting into my jewelry, make-up, and heels! We'd do each other's nails and hair and have a sleep over complete with pillow fight and gossip about BOYS, (Something tells me she has a whole lot to say about Sesshomaru and Kohaku! Things I'd LOVE to know!) and we'd stay up all night and eat cookie-dough and IceCream and watch anime and chick flicks (I'd cover her eyes during the sex scenes, of course) and we'd sleep on the floor in sleeping bags and when it was time to go we'd do the secret handshake we made up the night before and make all our inside jokes in front of Sess, just to piss him off, then we'd give each other a big hug and promise to call each other and that we SO have to do this EVERY MONTH AT LEAST, and it'd be awesome. (Can you tell I totally want to be 'cool aunt Candice' to Rin? Cuz I totally do. Oh well, for now, Izzanami's daughter will have to do – cuz I totally dig that little girl, chibihime.)

Okay… ON TO THE FICCAGE!!!

He watched covertly, listening to her repeat the words over and over, "He _can love_, He _can not love_, He _can love_, He _can not love_, _He __**can**__ love!_" When she eventually ended her chant, and the last petal fell to the ground, she smiled and picked up another flower. Rin sat humming to herself briefly before starting again, only this time with a different chant, "He loves _me_, He loves me not, He loves _me_, He loves me not," over and over until the last petal, when Sesshomaru expected her to say 'He loves me!' and squeal that high pitched girlish squeal that females of her species were so fond of using in moments of excitement.

Instead Rin looked sadly at the remaining petal for a moment, before tossing it aside completely. "Ridiculous." She said, the barest hint of bitterness in her tone.

Suddenly another scent on the wind came much closer than before and another young human female approached _his_ girl. "C'mon Rin! Don't you want to help us plan your mogi?!? Aren't you excited? You'll be an _adult!_ Free to come and go as you please, and make your own choices! I can't wait for mine next year, and yours is in only _two weeks!!!_"

The young girl never seemed to shut up, rambling on and on. _How obnoxious._

Eventually Rin rose to follow the girl, taking one last over-the-shoulder glance at her forgotten petal, still attached to the stem.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his hidden perch. _Two weeks, huh?_

~*~

The next morning, Rin awoke to a new kimono – a furisode – at the foot of her bed. On the top was a folded piece of parchment with her name written in simple hiragana characters, and bearing a blue wax seal in the shape of a creseant moon.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned aloud to herself.

Her breath hitched when she broke the seal and unfolded the delicate parchment.

A single, slightly withered petal came fluttering out.

Rin smiled.

_He loves me._


	43. Doomed

Title: Doomed  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: PG-13 (light PG-13)  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Universe: Post-Cannon  
Word Count: 196  
Summary: A taiyoukai accepts his fate.  
A/N: Kinda crappy. Rin's as old as you need her to be to be comfy with this. (Lets say 20ish, for good measure.)

"It will be dangerous."

"I know… I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"I have faith… in you."

"I protect nothing, Rin."

"You also lie, my Lord."

His chin dipped and his fangs pierced and both of them knew in that moment, when her blood filled his mouth that they had sealed themselves to a life filled with endless conflict, danger, and life-threatening peril.

His life would end to save hers, it was the way of demon and human matings.

Shiori's father. Inuyasha's father. Jinengi's father. The mate of the mortal priestess, the man who wielded the ken blade.

All had fallen to their love of a mortal woman.

The fates were cruel, for gifting him with a mortal girl child, who loved him more than her own life.

Nearly as cruel as his father for gifting him with a life giving sword, that would, in the end, bring only his demise.

He would be no different than any of the others.

She doomed him…

But in this single act, in her loving acceptance of his mark, she also saved him from an endless existence, fraught with soul crushing loneliness.

_This Sesshomaru protects nothing… not even himself. _


	44. Gomenasai

RT is still refusing my calls requesting she turn over the rights to Sesshomaru and Rin (She can keep the loud red thing and the whiny green and white thing.) Needless to say... I still don't own them.

Title: Gomenasai...

Written for Iyhedonism's 'Yes' Prompt - word limit was 100.

Author: Plumespixie  
Pairing: Sess/Rin  
Rated: Adult  
Genre: BORING  
Warning: NOT ENOUGH SMUT - ENOUGH FANGIRL JAPANESE TO CHOKE A NINJA. (In my defense, using basic Japanese was the only way to stay within the word count limit, which was 100. Arigato = 1 word 'Thank You' = Two words "Gomenasai" = 1 word "I'm really sorry" = 3 words... get it? Got it? Good!)  
Words: 100

Rough Pregnancy Fuck... *Cringes* I'm going to hell... you all know that don't you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In **A** word his world redefined, shifted, and as the earth moved under his feet, the resulting landslide broke the damn of reservation he's spent centuries constructing with more skill than a beaver youkai.

He'd nearly lost her… again…

_He'd_ done this - lost control in a passionate rut so intense that it could _only_, if he were honest, be labeled a _'fuck'_.

_Though she did not complain…_

It was only _her_ he cared for, not the… _whelp._

But why he'd inquired after them _both_; his heart pounding?

_Kami-sama_…

_Gomenasai… _

"Rin?"

"She's fine."

"The pup as well?"

"**Yes."**

_Arigato...  
_

**_ARIGATO._**

**_*Kami-sama = Oh God_**

**_*Gomenasai = I'm really sorry_**

**_*Arigato = Thank you_**


	45. A Taste of Vengeance

Title: The taste of Vengeance...  
Author: Plumespixie  
Genre: Horror  
Rating: MA  
Word count: 599  
Au/Canon: Post Canon  
Warnings: Rape, torture, general nastiness  
Summary: Sesshomaru sends a message to the village, after they allow Rin to nearly be raped.

_A/N: So this is part of my concept for the story I'm working on for the Inugami prompt... this is a 600 word version of my now almost 2500 word story for that, if you guys would be kind enough to tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it._

Only 3 miles from the village in Edo a stoic Taiyoukai made his way across the landscape. He was here early, having had to deal with a roving bear youkai, perhaps, while he was in the area... perhaps he should visit Rin? All of a sudden, he felt it...

Tenseiga Pulsed...

An image of an eight year old Rin flashed in his mind.

The taiyoukai took off in a ball of light, leaving a screaming Jaken in his wake... Only one word echoed in his mind...

'Rin'

By the time he arrived Rin was fighting like a wildcat youkai, she was on her hands and knees, one of the two drunk traveling samurai that were attacking her was attempting to hold her down from behind while the other held her face to the dirt. The ground around her was covered in blood, and yet, she made not a sound as she thrashed beneath the weight of two grown men. Her kimono was torn, and one of the men was hiking it up in the back. What angered him most of all was that there was a crowd around the scene, and yet, not a single person was attempting to aid the teenage girl. Some were even laughing at her struggles.

A flash of green, a flick of his wrist. Two dead men.

"If any of you attempt to move the bodies before I return, the same fate will befall you." He said to the crowd, standing still in horror.

He lifted Rin, who had finally passed out and carried her to what surprised him with being an empty hut. The old miko's grave sat to the side. He cursed himself, the miko had died… how long had Rin been alone, fending for herself? More importantly, where was the half-breed that was supposed to be watching over her?

Now was not the time, he reminded himself... he had work to do...

*He returned to the scene of the crime, Tenseiga pulsed, and two men breathed again, but not for long. He picked one up in each hand, by the throat, and carried them into the woods, where their screams would be heard well into the early morning hours.

He took his time, doing unspeakable things…depraved things…

He violated them in every possible manner, tortured them for hours, clawing, gouging, raping… mokomoko would bind one to a tree, while he dealt with the other…

He forced his cock deeply into their asses, he gained no satisfaction from it, indeed, the act disgusted him, but out of a fierce need to show his dominance and meet out punishment to those who would dare defile what was his, he was able to convince his body to perform the task. Poison claws reached around, and limp flesh of male gentals touched his palm, his claws sunk deeply, and with a violent twist he ripped the would-be rapist's weapon of choice from his body…

Sesshomaru smiled in satisfaction…

*The Next Morning*

The villagers stood around, shocked. Rin was gone, the demon was gone, but…

In the center of the village were the two men's heads, and only their heads, set up on sticks.

"What do they have stuffed in their mouths?" someone asked.

Miroku stepped forward, fearing the worst… knowing Sesshomaru was the one behind these attacks…and he got it.

When he opened the mouth on the head, something fell out… something… fleshy…

"Is that?"

Miroku nodded…

"I believe it is a message…" the houshi was forced to turn away, now sickened.

The man's own penis fell out of the mouth of his disembodied head.


	46. Thinking Back NOTSESSRIN SHIP

**Title**: Thinking back  
**Author**: Plumespixie  
**Characters**: Can't give it away now can I.... suffice to say... it's a surprise.  
**Rating**: Very light M. Maybe.  
**Genre**: waff, I don't think it's TOO fluffy... but I'm totally planning something wicked for neck week so that will make up for this  
**Word Count**: 254 (short) I'm sick, sue me!  
**Warnings**: are unecessary in this comm... but there are none anyway  
**Summary**: Basic reflections, induced by nyquil and possible OVER sleep... forgive how crappy it is.

Thinking back on it, she'd never had a thing for his claws…

Yes, they were arguably the better weapon, and felt oh so good in her hair but…

It was always the fangs that fascinated her.

Fangs had been such an important part of her life. She had died by fangs, been revived by a fang, protected with a fang, and marked for all eternity as belonging to him… with fangs.

But now, it was the swipe of claws over her cheek that she knew she would miss, the way he'd clipped her pony tail for her when she was younger, the way he could carve her meat and the feeling of a claw swipe across her nipple.

She wasn't his first, she wasn't even really his only… but, she knew she was special to him the night he carved the kanji for his name on her shoulder.

"I just don't want _anyone_," he paused for effect, "thinking they can take you from me."

"Never…" she'd promised, and she meant it.

When _he_ had come calling she hadn't needed to say a _word_. The brand on her neck spoke loudly enough for all to hear. She was property of another now, he was too late.

"I love you 'yasha'" she murmured into the dark.

"You too, Rin." Her hanyou husband curled around her as she slept.

It was near the end of her life, and he wasn't sure how many more opportunities he'd have to hold her like this.

He knew better than most how fragile human women were…


	47. Lonely No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: LJ Comm Inu_Kaidan "FEAR" prompt 100 word limit.**

Title: Lonely No More  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: G  
AU/Canon: canon/continuation  
Word count: 671  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Two lonely people finally give in to their need to be with eachother  
A/N:A little bit melancholy - but a happy ending none the less

She sat on his lap, facing him… she'd gotten carried away, lost in his eyes, in the moment…

She was sure she must look incredibly foolish to him right now. Eyes wide as saucers in disbelief at her own actions.

She'd… she'd kissed him.

Her lord, her savior, and, for the last 15 years of her life, a friend… and she'd _kissed_ him.

What the _in all the hells_ was she thinking?

Now, at nearly 24 she wasn't married, had no children and her life revolved around her herb garden, and her 'nieces' and 'nephews'; Kagome's quarter demons, Sango's brood of 8, and more recently, Kohaku and his wife's 3 kids.

Everyone made such a big deal about the fact that Rin had never married, and most feared she was too old for such a thing now.

For her part, she'd never really thought about it… it always seemed something for 'other' people to do, and… she was not other people.

She was Rin, and she was…happy. Always. Yes, she convinced herself… she was always happy - always smiling, and always kind.

Perfect Rin.

Helpful Rin.

_Virginal _Rin…

_Lonely Rin…_

But still, she was certain that she'd never… Well, okay - maybe when she was a still a child, innocent and naïve to the world, she'd laugh and say she was going to 'marry her Sesshomaru-sama' someday… but… all little girls did that. Hells, for over a year Miroku-sama's daughter was absolutely convinced she was going to marry her father when she grew up.

It was a phase… a childish phase…

He'd certainly seemed to think so, and never paid it much mind. Certainly he hadn't _killed_ her when she'd said it, as Inuyasha claimed he would.

He'd simply snorted, and in characteristic fashion, looked away, with a wry, 'Do as you wish Rin.' as his response.

As she got older, and she reflected on her behavior with a tinge of embarrassment, she was certain that he answered her in such a way because, in his infinite wisdom, he had simply known that she would 'grow out of it', and it must have been an attempt to spare her little girl feelings.

So _why_, more than a decade later, when he'd sat under the Goshinboku, and, for the first time she could recall, had admitted he…_missed_ his father…

Why had she gone over to him and kissed him as if it were the most natural thing in the world?

Of _**all**_ the reasons for a human woman to kiss him… that should have been the last of them.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, shifting her weight, so she could raise from his lap without tripping on the fine silk he'd brought for her two years ago.

But –

He stopped her; tightening his grip on her waist before she could make to flee.

"Do not be."

She turned to look at him again, her shock clearly written on her face.

He pulled her close against him, holding her in place. She was stiff, not settling into his embrace, but he did not seem to be deterred.

"Do you wish to be mine, Rin?"

He sounded tired, defeated, and if she were not mistaken…happy?

She was silent, considering for a moment all the things that being 'his' might mean. She would have to leave the village, of that she was certain. She would be known as 'demon's whore' to any passing humans, she would most likely never be a mother, his hatred of hanyou still fresh in her mind.

_But…_

She would finally belong to someone, in a way she never had before. As an orphan whose early childhood had been wrought with pain, and spent moving from home to home, even more so after Kaede had died when she was 12… the idea definitely had its merits.

Making her decision, she remained quiet, only nodding her head against his chest.

He inhaled deeply, letting out a withering breath, and declared, in the most commanding tone he could muster,

"Then… it shall be so."


	48. Beautiful 3 Shinnoumaru

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RIN, SESSHOMARU, KAGOME, SANGO, OR INUYASHA… I do however own Shinnoumaru (Which means 'Perfect Imperial Prince of Royal Blood)

Beautiful 3:

Words: 1,663

A/N: A gift for Ronwixiv Barreiro aka Ronnie B, one of my favorite people in the whole wide world. She asked for a fic where Rin gave birth to a taiyoukai… though I don't know if she had this in mind, I hope she likes it!

Warning: BIRTH – not just ANY BIRTH… BUT ANIMAL-LIKE birthing practices and possible squicky content.

~*~*~*~*~

The labor was long and hard, even with Kagome's considerable skill there were moments when she had been truly worried for the safety of both Rin and the pup… If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru… Both may have died.

But it was hardly her fault! How was she supposed to know things would take such an… unexpected turn?

How was she to know that because Sesshomaru was so much more powerful than even his father that his pup would be…

Kagome just shook her head, no longer trying to make sense of what she'd witnessed. Sometimes logical explanations failed, in this time of demons, hanyou, and magic. She was just glad both Rin and her son were alright.

She left the new parents alone in the hut, going off to find her own children and mate, and leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone with their offspring.

~*~

"_Something's really wrong!" Rin cried, exhausted from nearly seven hours of pushing, "I'm going to die… the pup is going to die!"_

"_Rin, don't talk like that now, when the next contraction comes I want you to bear down with everything you have. This pup is coming out!"_

_As soon as Rin bore down Kagome curled her hand into a fist and pushed it into the birth canal. Her eyes went wide with fear before she could conceal it from Rin. There __**was**__ something wrong… she hadn't felt a head… at least… not a human one._

_Kagome felt a muzzle, incased in a birthing sac._

_This was bad. Human children's heads were shaped that way for a reason… to ease passage through the birth canal. Human women were not meant to give birth to… puppies._

_There was only one idea that came to Kagome's mind. One chance to save the situation from becoming tragic._

"_What's wrong!" Rin screamed._

"_Nothing… but Rin, I want you to roll over. Get on all fours, and spread your legs wide… like the animals do."_

_Rin's eyes went wide, but were still uncomprehending. With Sango's help Rin got on all fours and spread her legs._

"_Rock your hips when you push, back and forth… let gravity help pull the pup out." Kagome instructed._

"_What the hell is 'gravity'? Who's helping? What is going on?" Rin was in a near panic. _

_Kagome cursed herself for using an unfamiliar term, confusing Rin and sending her into a panic. She needed help, she needed… a female dog demon, she needed… well… all she had was Sesshomaru._

"_Rin, do as you've been doing, I'll be right back. Sango, coach her 'til I get back."_

_~*~_

"_Sesshomaru, how do female inuyoukai give birth? How are your pups delivered?"_

"_Demons birth much differently than humans. Youkai mates are allowed to be present and support their partners and __**assist.**__ It was __**you**__ who insisted that this Sesshomaru remain outside the birthing chamber." His words were spat with more venom each minute… He did not appreciate being kept from his mate while she was birthing his pup._

"_Just tell me this – in what __**form**__ are demons born? What __**form**__ do your females birth in?"_

_Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "We are inu. It is the human form that is an illusion. We are born, birth, battle with serious intent, and die in our __**true**__ form…" suddenly he got suspicious, narrowing his eyes "Miko, why is this information required? Rin is human, the pup is hanyou."_

_Kagome sighed, "I'm not so sure about the pup…"_

_His eyes went wide. "This Sesshomaru is going to his mate, miko. Attempt to stop him, and you will die. This Sesshomaru has abided by you __**human**__ customs long enough."_

_~*~_

"_Rin." Immediately, upon seeing her distress, he dropped to his knees in front of her removing his armor, and his kimono and juban with haste and none of his usual grace._

_Sesshomaru's nostrils flared. Blood, fluids, pain, fear, his pup, his mate… _

_Instinct took over completely, and his eyes went red and markings jagged, though not in anger. His mate and pup were in distress, and he was needed… his youkai was needed._

_Kagome backed away, sensing that there was nothing more she could do, and Sango left the hut completely; worry in her eyes. She was a demon slayer, but even she did not know much about the very secretive practice of demon birthing. Was Sesshomaru angry? Would his youkai reject the pup?_

"_Sesshomaru! It hurts! It hurts so much! Make it stop!" Rin sobbed and chocked on every word._

_In the beginning Rin too had insisted he not be present for the birth; the only reason he abided by the miko's wishes he remain outside in the first place, was that Rin too had insisted that birth was 'disgusting' and she didn't want him to see her – or smell her – like that. Now, she was too exhausted, and desperate to care. She just wanted it to end. "Urng..." Another groan of pain escaped her as another contraction hit her._

_Sesshomaru ripped the yukata off of her, leaving her completely naked, and pulled her upwards, so her hands were on his shoulders. He let a soothing growl come up as he gripped her hips and began to rock them back and forth. When she was moving on her own, he reached between them and placed his hands on the bulge of her stomach and pushed on the firmly, continuing to growl and nuzzling the top of her head bringing her nose beneath his chin. "Mmmmmaaaatttttteeee…" he growled soothingly, going back to rocking her hips for her and caressing her lower back. His hands slipped down between her inner thighs and massaged while spreading them further apart._

_Growling in Inu, despite the fact that Rin could only understand a few of his growls and quiet huffs and soft 'woofs', he urged her on._

_Rin quieted and her body relaxed, and her whimpers faded to nothing but soft whines, as she was finally able to focus all her breaths on pushing._

_Only an hour later, with her mate's assistance, an Inu pup was brought into the world._

_Sesshomaru used his claws to rip open the birth sac, and he licked the pup clean of the after birth, which the still very __**human**__ mother obviously would __**not **__do such a thing. It was the perfect opportunity to cover the pup in his scent completely, anyway. _

_He resisted the urge to attempt to feed the after birth to Rin…_

_Rin passed out from exhaustion, even as he was still licking her thighs and intimate areas clean._

_Kagome peaked in, __**shocked**__ and __**disgusted**__ at seeing his silver head buried between Rin's thighs lapping at the tears in her most intimate area. She cleared her throat._

"_Umm… Sesshomaru… I came to uh… sew her up… unless…"_

_Sesshomaru pulled back and licked his chops clean. "Proceed miko."_

_Kagome let the breath she had been holding out, and came forward to tend to Rin, who she was certain would be disgusted and embarrassed if she ever knew what Sesshomaru had done to her, after she passed out. Kagome stitched Rin up in the human fashion, giving her inner muscles the assistance they would need in repairing themselves completely, her futuristic medical knowledge coming in handy._

"_Umm… you should wait six weeks before you mate again… I stitched her using the fiber of a plant, so the stitches should dissolve on their own naturally, but to prevent infection, you have to wait… and… I stitched her up really tight, so the first time might be somewhat… uncomfortable for her, so go slowly… pretend it's her first time again." Kagome blushingly explained the situation to her brother-in-law, who merely nodded._

"_There will be no 'infection', this Sesshomaru will continue to care for his mate in your absence and will cleanse her regularly."_

_Kagome's face turned as bright red as her own husband's haori, hearing him say that he planned to continue to orally 'clean' Rin 'regularly'… that was not something she needed to know. "Uh… okay."_

"_Leave miko."_

_Kagome looked up, confused, "Huh?"_

"_Leave. These first three days the pup must learn the scent of it's parents and your presence may confuse him."_

"_Oh… of course… but… one thing…" Kagome hoped she wasn't going to offend but she had to know, "Will he always look like… I mean… does he have a human form? Can Rin __**feed**__ him like that?"_

_Sesshomaru smirked, "His human form will appear in about six to eight weeks, and he has already begun to root. Rin should have no trouble feeding him, even as a koinu, although my mother will assist, to give him youkai milk as well."_

_Now Kagome was even more confused, "Your… __**mother?**__"_

"_Youkai females will lactate in the presence of pups which are pack. She will assist in feeding my son, as his youkai is strong, and will need youkai milk occasionally to build his strength."_

_Kagome nodded, before leaving she said, "Well… he looks just like you."_

_Sesshomaru let his smirk of pride play on his lips as he regarded his son. He was larger than a mortal puppy, probably about 8lbs and he had single magenta stripes (no doubt he would be venomous when he was older), and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had pure snow-white fur and a tiny ruff across his shoulders that would no doubt mirror his own mokomoko. No doubt when his eyes opened, they would be golden honey under ice._

_He was the spitting image of his sire._

~*~

Sesshomaru reached forward and removed the sleeping pup from his sleeping mother's breast. She had continued to sleep, even as the pup had rooted around and found his mother's nipple, and drank his fill.

He sat cross-legged and created a tiny den out of mokomoko for his son to curl up in. His clawed hand came down to rest on his son's small head.

"You are perfect." He intoned quietly, "my… _Shinnoumaru._"

親王丸- shinnoumaru _ – Perfect Imperial Prince (indicating Royal bloodlines)_


	49. Magic Lotion

Title: Magic Touch  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: Definitely Adult +  
Pairing: Sessh/Rin  
Warnings: Voyeurism, Fondling,  
Word count: 687  
Summary: Sess uses 'magic' to get a chance at Rin  
A/N: It's over the word count so DQ me if you want... I just wanted to post SOMETHING, even though this isn't that funny...

Btw - **Not Lolicon **- Rin is in her late teens here, she has boobs and butt.

Sesshomaru watched from the tree line as the girls passed the strange bottle back and forth between each other, and rubbed the 'lotion' into each other's skin before their bath.

The three girls were nude, and spreading the creamy white substance on each other's skin to 'protect' them from the sun.

The bottle was handed from the miko, who had just covered the slayer in the 'water proof' lotion to Rin, who took the bottle and dripped some of this strange smelling 'lotion' on to her hand.

Rin held the bottle in one of her hands, and used the other to smooth the lotion on to his brother's miko's body, spreading the white creamy substance over her shoulders, her back, and upper arms. He nearly groaned when the miko turned around, allowing Rin to cover the front of her in this liquid.

It seemed that whoever had this 'sunscreen' was given the right to place their hands on the bodies of the other women. This magical bottle and substance gave one the right to touch another intimately, with no fear of rejection or thoughts of the 'appropriateness' of such an act.

_It is like a free pass to touch whomever you wish to, at any given time, and in any given place! This Sesshomaru must aquire this magic for himself._

When Rin seemed satisfied, finishing covering the top of Kagome's bare chest, avoiding her breasts, but slathering heaping amouts of this magic fluid onto her neck and her sternum, and the area above her pale soft mounds, Sesshomaru saw that she was about to hand the miko the bottle, apparently so the young woman could return the favor.

_No! This is the opportunity this Sesshomaru has been waiting for! I must not let this magic fall into the hands of the miko. Surely Rin is obiedient enough that were this Sesshomaru to demand the magic liquid from her, she would hand it over without protest. I am not so sure of the miko…_

_Now is the moment._

Sesshomaru stepped from behind the tree, and instantly the miko and slayer were stunned, pulling their yukata's around themselves and saying inane things about the lord of the west being a 'hentai' and a 'peeping tom'. It mattered not to Sesshomaru, who held no interest in either of those women.

"Rin."

Rin stared at him, too shocked to even cover herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked nervously.

"Hand over what is in your hands Rin."

Just as he suspected, Rin looked at the bottle in her hand, and handed it to him nervously.

Sesshomaru put some of the magic substance in his hand and smirked in triumph. Now Rin would be unable to deny his touch, and the other women could make no protests of him touching her.

"Turn around, Rin." The young girl blushed, but complied, feeling her lord's lotion covered hands come to her shoulders and smooth the sunscreen over her skin. Just as he thought, this magic rendered the other two women unable to speak, and they only stared.

Deciding to test the limits of this magic, he ordered the now obedient to his whims women away.

"Leave." He said to them, and, the magic worked perfectly. The other two quickly left, despite the fact that he could tell they did so against their own will…

_This Sesshomaru is most clever._ He congratulated himself, as he brought his hands from Rin's back around the front of her, and, now alone, he smoothed lotion over her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers gently.

Placing the magic bottle on the ground, (he must be certain Rin was not bewitched for his question,) he brought his lips to her ear and nibbled lightly, while his hand snuck down between her thighs.

"May I?" he asked, ghosting the pads of his fingers over her pubic mound.

Rin tilted her hips backwards, pressing her behind into his crotch and feeling his arousal.

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru would have to make sure that this 'lotion' never fell into the hands of the enemy… because no other would ever be allowed to do what he was about to do to Rin.


	50. When ONE is worth more than 100

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN SESS OR RIN… *SOBS DRAMATICALY*

Title: Without Her  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Sessh/Rin  
Warnings: BORING  
Word count:  
Summary: Another re-telling of the 'Hell Arc' which 80% of my pairing's fandom is based on! LOL.  
A/N: Kinda Dumb.

PS - The word 'Beloved' is based on Sessmom's words later on… 'When a heart wants to save a beloved life, it must also in that moment feel sadness and fear'… Just so there isn't any 'controversy' surrounding the interpretations, if I couldn't remember it, I checked the WELL KNOWN site 'Onemanga' and used theirs. Not all of this is what he says out loud, some are THOUGHTS of his WHICH **I **ADDED. THEY ARE MINE, and I'm NOT saying that they are said in the manga in EITHER language.

He had finally attained it, what he'd been seeking all these years. His sword was a weapon, could send hundreds to the meidou in a single swing.

But, he threw it away as worthless, because, though it could end a thousand lives, it had failed to save just ONE.

The only one that _mattered._

_Rin…_

The power was pointless now, he wanted no part of it. He finally understood the _worth_ of a life, but understanding had come at a terrible price.

His ultimate power wasn't worth what it had cost him in the smile of a mortal girl-child, the only one who'd ever smiled at him without artifice. His only love, his only joy… Rin… _gone_.

"What is the point of it now? Power, in exchange for Rin's life…" _Without her, it means __**nothing!**_

He cradled her in his only remaining arm, the sword he'd sworn to hold long forgotten as he stared, frozen but for the silent tears that fell.

"Rin…" _beloved…a beloved life… _"I let you die…"

The panic gave way to denial. He would _not_ lose his little girl.

"Rin…" _please_… "WAKE UP!"

She would obey, his perfect little girl _always _obeyed him without question, and yet… she did not respond.

He noticed the glow, saw the dead clamoring for the useless hunk of metal he was cursed with. He would not allow her to join their ranks. She was _HIS. Her life was __**his!**_

_No one steals from this Sesshomaru!_

Not even _death_ would take her from him, he had not given his consent, and therefore… _She could __**not**__ die!_

_**He would not allow it!**_

_I finally have someone worth protecting…_

In a single sweep, he purified the dead and ripped open the gates of hell.

"Rin… I'm bringing you back!"


	51. Relinquishing Control Sess OOC MATURE

DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN THEM!

Title: Relinquishing Control

Author: Plumespixie

Pairing: Sess/Rin

Genre: Hentai

Rated: Adult

Warning: Anal, handjob, bondage, femdom, Sess OOC

Words: 500

Summary: Somehow Rin convinces Sess that giving up control can be fun.

A/N: Someone wanted Sub!Sess, no matter HOW OOC… so here is the mighty and terrible Lord of the West… bound and on his knees, at the mercy of his loving ningen wife.

"Always so in control…" Rin marveled, gathering the hair of her mate into a high ponytail.

He was on his knees in seiza, facing the stone wall of the palace dungeon; the shackles which bound his hands together, only slightly above his head and leaving his elbows now raised to shoulder height and the backs of his upper arms now parallel to the floor were specially designed with sacred restraining sutras carved into the heavy metal. The only sutras that had ever worked on him were those not meant for purification, but for restraint.

He let out a light growl when she finished tying the length of silk securely over his eyes, but quieted when Rin began to lightly scratch behind his left ear, while her lips brushed against his right as she cooed to him sweetly, "Shhhh, trust me, koibito..." Her hands slid to his shoulders, and massaged lightly; occasionally her fingernails dragged up the back of his neck, "It was you who taught me how much fun it can be…" Rin nipped at his lobe, "to give up that control."

Now that he was naked, bound and blindfolded, Rin picked up a flogger and stood on her knees, facing him sideways; a leather flogger and bowl of oil within easy reach - should he need a bit of 'discipline'... OR a reward for good behavior.

With a wicked smile on her innocent seeming face, Rin used one small hand to urge his thick powerful thighs apart from behind. At the same time her other hand reached forward to encircle his member; delighting in the way it slowly became rigid under her steady even strokes.

"You like this, don't you?" she lightly tormented, squeezing him harder when a whine escaped the back of his throat.

She pressed the front of her body against the side of his, one of her breasts pressed to his pectoral, the valley between them against the side of his ribcage, and the other breast straining towards his shoulder blade. Enjoying the closeness and warmth of his body but wanting to move along, Rin relinquished her hold on his now erect cock, and used verbal direction to coax him to back away from the wall and lean forward, leaving him bent forward, his shackles supporting the weight of his upper body and his elbows now above his silver head, which hung low in defeat.

"Rrrriiinnn." Came the whispered pleading of her captive husband.

His answer was feeling her settle in behind him, spreading his thighs further apart, as first one, then two well oiled fingers burrowed between the pale cheeks of his hindquarters, seeking the tight warm depths beyond.

He groaned at her loving invasion of his most sacred, and, until now, completely virgin passageway. Never had he submit to another in such a way, and only Rin would ever have the privilege of penetrating him in this way.

Sesshomaru began to pant heavily, and tried to focus on the feeling of Rin's soft warm breasts pressing into the small of his back, as her much smaller frame strained to allow his wife to reach around his hip and grip his now fully engorged member and stroke him once again.

Suddenly, Rin's fingers hit a SPOT, deep within, and a pleasured tremor ran through his body and his cock gave a throb at the sensation of her pleasing him in this completely new way. As much as he wanted to fight against enjoying the feeling of her penetrating him, he could not deny the wanton moans spilling from his lips and the way he rocked back, seeking more of her fingers; willing her to move deeper and faster within him as he became as eager as a bitch in heat for fulfillment.

Rin massaged his internal pleasure center while she continued pumping him oh-so-hard-and-fast, and his pre-cum dripped from his slit as his cock throbbed impatiently, seeking a climax to these amazing new sensations that left him whining like a hungry puppy waiting for a steak.

"Rin... Please..." the high pitched whines and low groans, along with the huffing pants gave Rin a feeling of ultimate power. Her own wetness began to slick her sex, but NO... this was for HIM.

"Who's my good boy?" she whispered condescendingly.

When he didn't answer right away, she paused in stroking him and the pained sound that emanated from deep in his chest let her know he'd only need the slightest amount of coaxing before she BROKE him.

"Answer me, Sesshomaru. Who is my good boy? Who wants me to let him cum?" She squeezed him softly, before acting as if she were going to remove her hand from his rock hard member entirely. That was all the threat he needed to spur him into action.

"I am." he whispered, sounding so defeated she almost chuckled.

Immediately she resumed her ministrations, both faster and harder than before. She didn't let up until he was jerking and spasming and thrusting his hips forward in an uncontrolled staccato rhythm and she knew his climax was immanent.

Sesshomaru felt all illusion of control fade as his body raged out of control and jerked against his shackles; his hot essence erupting in an explosion of spurts that left his essence spilling into a puddle onto the cold stone floor.

As his body relaxed and he came back to himself, Rin was scratching behind his ears and petting the cheeks of his posterior. He was too defeated and sated to even be insulted when he heard her whisper sweetly, "Good doggie."

Instead, the tip of mokomoko twitched, pleased that he had pleased his master.


	52. The Unasked Question

Disclaimer I don't own Sess or Rin

Originally written for: LJ comm. Iyissekiwa Prompt:Smell

Title: The unasked question  
Author: Plumespixie  
Words: 136  
Rated: G  
Characters: Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: It was NOT kindness!  
Warnings: None  
A/N: I haven't written for a comm in awhile and I just had the urge... dunno why?

"Here." He handed the red and white checkered kimono to small child standing in front of him. "You will clothe yourself in this garment from this moment forward."

She gave him a questioning look, and took the small kosode hesitantly. She ran her small fingers over the silk in amazement, before giving him the largest smile yet.

There were equal parts annoyance and… _something else… _he could not identify at seeing her so utterly grateful for his…_concern._

He almost growled aloud to himself.

_It is not kindness! It was merely the disgusting smell of blood and wolves and death which clings to not only the child but the clothing she wears! I will suffer it no longer!_

He never stopped to question why it never occurred to him to simply get rid of _the girl_ herself.


	53. 50 Sentences of SessRin

I don't own Sesshoumaru, or Rin - RT does that, and deals with all the hassles while I get to play around with them without the headache of all that licensing crap... The only downside is I make NO MONIES! :(

Japanese: Nango = "Sweet nothing talk/baby talk"

Oppai = Breast

Kyoto = a city in Japan, one of the last places to have REAL geisha and Maiko training.

Ochiya = Tea House

Kami - diety or god

*Other times you will see things like 'su-tu-ri-pu' - This is my attempt to put the words into romanized katakana. There is no 'st' in Japanese, but 'u' is usually silent, so they say 'su-tu' instead. The words like that in here are 'Strip Poker' and 'Anaconda'. (Basically, take out the 'u's and you'll get the english words XD)

1. Soft

She hadn't made him soft; he'd dare say, where her safety was concerned, he was more ruthless than ever.

2. Absquatulate

Only when the girl was in danger, did he ever make a hasty retreat.

3. Mark

Only he had ever seen the birth mark on her upper-inner thigh.

4. Debate

He'd debated the wisdom of his decision to claim her for his own with himself many times, and in the end he'd won – she was his.

5. Symbol

That damnable sword, the very symbol of his power over death was, for that moment, completely worthless; it had failed _her_ and in doing so had lost all value in his eyes.

6. Symposium

They wanted him to be a… _speaker_ at a university for humans; they must be insane, he could never give a three hour long symposium.

7. Delight

The delight he found in hearing her say his name in _just that way_ was well worth the crick in his neck, the ache in his jaw, and the grass all over the front of his kimono.

8. Flow

Her breath flowed past the pointed shell of his ear as she whispered nango and gentle praises until his seed flowed into her waiting belly.

9. If

If _she'd_ never found _him_, then he'd never have found _himself_.

10. Card

He removed his kimono as she smirked in triumph as he lost another round of this ridiculous card game the miko had taught her, 'Su-tu-ri-pu Po-ku-e-ru'.

11. Reykjavik

He did not recognize the name of the city in the girl's 'book', as it was written in an unfamiliar script.

12. Prostitute

The human prostitutes could never fill the void in the years after she was gone, but at least they let him call them 'Rin' without complaint.

13. Necessary

He gave up once he realized that while Tetsusaiga was what he wanted it wasn't necessary to have it for _him_ to keep his sanity.

14. Edible

He was truly becoming annoyed at the fact that so many seemed to think the girl was something he'd consider edible; afterall, humans were far too dirty and disgusting to _eat._

15. Blast

Even he couldn't survive a nuclear blast, he'd have to make a run for it…

16. Soothsayer

He often wondered if the girl were a soothsayer or a witch of some kind, she certainly seemed to be able to read his mind at times.

17. Rapturous

When he'd finally sunk himself into a woman, and a _human_ one at that, his rapturous pleasure found its expression in the loudest victory howl he'd ever produced.

18. Icy

Now he was in trouble; he had no idea how to get the little girl's tongue unstuck from the icicle she'd foolishly decided to 'taste'.

19. Crying

He would have died of embarrassment had he realized that his mother had been able to see him crying for the girl in hell; luckily he remained ignorant and the toad took over the task once there were others around.

20. Illicit

The girl didn't care, but he certainly did… he wouldn't carry on some tawdry illicit affair; he'd have to marry her now.

21. Miraculous

He'd dare say he'd never seen anything as miraculous as the sight of his child being held in Rin's arms while she nursed.

22. Demise

The demise of the kurohanyou would have to be delayed, the life of the girl was more important that the death of his enemy right now.

23. Give

She'd tried to give him food and he hadn't accepted it; the _love_ she gave was another matter, entirely.

24. Cotton

Cotton would not do; any female in his company, no matter how young, must be wearing _silk_.

25. Transmogrification

He'd have to remember to have Totosai complete the transmogrification of his own fangs into swords, now that he had hanyou offspring of his own.

26. Gather

The wedding guests gathered and Sesshomaru pondered again the need for this pointless human ceremony where he was to not only allow these _people_ the privilege of seeing him bind himself to his human girl, but also provide them food and sake – it was absurd.

27. Sick

When Rin got sick the entire western lands would pray for her speedy recovery, because everyone knew the death count rose when Sesshomaru felt helpless about anything.

Alt:

There were those who would have called him 'sick' for falling in love with a child… luckily, the only one who mattered was in love with him too.

28. Anaconda

He knew the miko must be trying to get back at him for trying to kill her by giving Rin nightmares when she said "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama says there are snakes called A-na-ka-nu-da big enough to eat Rin! Is that true?", the worst part was… he didn't know?

29. Park

He swore he saw her once, in 1978, at a park in Tokyo… he married her (again) in 1988 on her (second) 18th birthday.

30. Wrinkle

Even when she grew old, he never saw a single wrinkle that marred her skin, because Rin would always be beautiful to him.

31. Room

He'd decorated the room to her exact specifications: Yellow and Green flowers, scrolls on the wall, toys in a chest, and a tiny futon in the corner… now that the pup had his own room, maybe he could finally have sex again!

32. Cancer

When he pushed his face into the side of her breast and scented furiously, trying to find the source of that disgusting scent, the miko called it 'oppai cancer' and told him she didn't have long to live; the miko was wrong because even if it couldn't call her soul back anymore, as long as she was still alive Tenseiga could _heal _her.

33. Treasure

He smirked at the 'treasure' she held in her hand, nothing more than worthless adamant.

34. Deck

By the time the game was over, with her fully clothed but him completely naked, she admitted to 'stacking the deck'.

35. Care  
He never really admitted to 'caring'… but he was certainly always _extremely _**curious** wherever the girl was concerned.

36. Tangle  
His hair was always perfect… not a snarl, not a tangle… until the day she decided to try and teach herself how to braid.

37. Somnambulism  
He could try to lie and say he'd been walking in his sleep… it was strange he always seemed to walk naked, right into her bedroll.

38. Parole  
He felt as though his heart had been imprisoned; the warden was his anger and the grief he could not admit to in his father's death, and one little human girl granted a parole that no one else could.

39. Worm  
She was _human_, no better than a beetle or a worm… so he tried to tell himself; but no beetle or worm could call his name so sweetly, or smile so brightly, or sing songs of his triumphant return, so eventually he conceded that maybe she was a _little_ better than a beetle, and definitely better than worm.

40. Purr  
He was not a cat, he did not 'purr'… but that low smooth sounding growl he made when she pleasured him _just right_ certainly could have fooled her.

41. Wings  
He didn't have to give her wings, to make her fly.

42. Fringe  
He thought the 1970's was an awful time for fashion – leather coats with fringe were all the rage, but then again… he did like bell bottoms, as they reminded him so much of his hakama; the 1980's and 'hammer pants' and 'Zubaz' were even better!

43. Comfortable  
There was something about her that made him comfortable enough to let his guard down, and finally be himself; only Rin knew who he really was.

44. Tits  
There was one word he'd always hated to use to describe a woman's _attributes_, and it was 'tits', but he had to admit – Rin had a great pair!

45. Cyborg  
Perhaps in the future, he would have a cyborg made to look and act like her; after all, he got tired of waiting for reincarnation each time she died.

46. Antidisestablishmentarianism  
He was firmly 'Anti-disestablishmentarianism', after all… He _was_ the 'establishment', and he wanted to _keep it that way._

47. Wasteland  
When he made it back to Nagasaki, it was a wasteland… thank the Kami he'd moved her to a Kyoto Ochiya to be mama-san to young meiko and geisha not long before the attack.

48. Hope  
When he saw the hope in her eyes, he couldn't deny her, "Yes, Rin… this Sesshomaru… _loves_ you too," he didn't know an eight year girl could move faster than even _he _could react… but apparently she gained speed when launching herself into his lap.

49. Grizzle  
'For shizzle my nizzle, you got yourself a new grizzle' played on his car stereo as his sixteen year old (again) wife sped down the highway, apparently intent on wrecking his new BMW before she even got her license… he was really going to have to start waiting until she was older before he married her… times were changing after all.

50. Ostrich  
The girl had never been to a zoo… and she wanted to go; of course he took her and she was even picked to pet the ostrich's beak and help the zoo attendant feed the giant bird; Rin always had a way of getting what she wanted.

There we go!


	54. Training Rin HUMOR!

Title: Training Rin  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: R?  
AU/Canon: canon/continuation  
Word count: 817  
Warnings: Sexual innuendo  
Summary: Sesshomaru watches as Rin puts a village boy in his place.  
A/N: I don't know if its funny or not, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Sesshomaru watched his new mate from the shadows. That boy was following her again… taunting her…

He made no move to help though, as the boy hadn't physically touched her, and if he killed the boy, undoubtedly it would cause Rin more problems.

They were supposed to be meeting for a sparring session. It was imparitive that he properly train her before he took her back with him full time, he would not make the same mistakes as his father.

He could clearly see the aggravation on her face and scent the anger rolling off her as the boy continued to taunt…

"Rin's in love with a demon lord, someday soon she'll be his whore!" in that annoying sing-song voice of his.

This had been going on for years, long before he had claimed her. No one even knew she was marked, save for the miko and the hanyou. It was beginning to test his patience…

***

"Hey Rin, he's a DOG demon right? So what did you have to do to earn that kimono? Play 'fetch' with him? When he gets excited does he hump your leg?"

Rin continued to ignore the boy behind her, but he wasn't letting up! Suddenly an idea popped in her head and a slow predatory grin graced her pouty lips…

She turned to the boy, Aki, and brought her arm behind her to untie her obi… She would not, after all allow the blood of this ningen to stain the fine silk her lord and lover had gifted her with. She removed the kimono and folded it neatly, along with the obi.

***

Sesshomaru looked on with intrest, what was his clever little bitch planning?

***

"Aki, are you jealous? Would you like to see what kind of 'whore' I am?"

The boy smirked, finally… she was coming around and giving him the attention he deserved! He nodded his affirmative answer.

"Well, would you like to know what he does when he gets 'excited' as you put it?" Rin purred and licked her lips, running her hand over her breast, still covered by her yukata.

Without waiting for an answer she began to walk toward him, stalking him with predatory grace more usually associated with her secret mate. She was intent on having him against the large tree by the time she was finished with her little 'speech'.

"Well, Aki, we usually engage in a little 'swordplay'…"

He watched as Rin continued to stalk him swaying her hips… he could barely keep his mind on what she said.

"Uhhh…swordplay?"

"Oh yes… you should see when he unsheathes it… its soooooooo … BIG…" Rin allowed her voice to drop to a husky tone.

"It pulses and throbs with demonic energy… and it just won't fit all the way in my sheath… but that doesn't stop him from _thrusting_ it at me…"

The boy was against the tree now, and Rin let her hand come up to touch the side of his face, which was flushed with desire. Finally the boy spoke again…

"Wh—what about for-foreplay?"

Rin giggled a little, and let her hand fall to the boy's neck.

"Well, he doesn't use his mouth much, but he's good with his hands… would you… like a demonstration?"

The boy licked his lips and nodded dumbly at her.

"Well… its sort of like THIS!!"

As Rin said the last word she brought her knee up hard and fast, connecting perfectly with the boys testicles, while at the same time rolling her wrist to allow her to grip the boy's throat in the familiar 'Sesshomaru is pissed off' death grip.

She placed her mouth by the boys ear, as he was still in too much pain to even consider fighting back, she purred to him…

"Of course, I don't have his poison claws… but that's okay… I like it _ROUGH.._.Do you?"

***

Sesshomaru could not contain the chuckle as he watched the scene unfold… he loved when his Rin was bold, and he made a mental note to _never_ get on her bad side.

Finally ready to make his presence known he appeared behind her in a ball of light and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. It didn't matter, the boy was now unconscious.

"It would be unwise to kill him." He intoned.

Rin removed her hand and let the boys body slump against the tree, he would be out for awhile.

After she retrieved her kimono but did not put it back on, Sesshomaru led Rin away from the meadow and back into the forest, she gave him a questioning look as he thrust bakusaiga's point into the ground and removed his armor.

"I thought we were going to train?"

He gave her a heated look that sent quivers right to her core. He reached for his obi as he said flatly,

"I'd rather engage in a little 'swordplay'…"


	55. Equivalent Exchange

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU OR RIN!

A/N: If you read this fic, you may have to first read the bolded lines, then the unbolded ones, then it all again to really 'GET' it.

The bolded lines are Sesshoumaru's thoughts, the non-bolded ones are Rin's thoughts… And all together it weaves into something (sort of, almost) coherent. XD

*Inspired by a single line in an as-of-yet unpublished Affie fic. READ HER NAO!

Equivalent Exchange

**For centuries Sesshoumaru had claimed the absence of a 'heart'… Not the organ within his chest, but the feelings associated with the idea of caring about another.**

Rin knew that she was weak, had no skills in either defense or offense, and no strength or weapon of her own…

**He was self-serving, cold, indifferent, and had no need for such useless feelings.**

Rin knew that she was _alone, _but still she showed kindness to all who crossed her small path_._

**He may have been **_**curious**_** at times, but he most certainly did **_**not**_** 'care'.**

Rin knew that there was nothing she could do when the men beat her, or the bandits came and took all she had… but still she held out hope for a better life.

**Later, he admitted that – perhaps – he might have learned to care a **_**little**_**, but only about those who directly affected him personally… So in the end it was still ultimately **_**selfish.**_

She could not wield a weapon, or take the life of another – even if it were in her best interest to do so.

**That was fine by him.**

That was fine by her.

**It was only recently that Sesshoumaru once again realized that he did **_**not**_** have a heart…**

It was only recently that Rin had realized that she did not have a sword… But she _did_ have a weapon.

**He did not have a heart… He had a **_**girl.**_

She could not lift a blade… But she had someone who _could._

**Rin held more care and concern in her small human heart than he could fathom… **

He was stronger than anyone she'd ever known.

_**She**__** was his heart…**_

_**He**__was her fortress._

**No… He did not keep possession of emotions such as care and concern.**

No… She had no warrior spirit, or killing intent.

_**She**_** bore that burden for him…**

_He _bore that burden for her.

**He thought he must have the better end of the deal…**

She knew how fortunate she was…

**All **_**he**_** had to do was protect her…**

All she had to do was love him…

**And she'd love him.**

And he'd protect her.


	56. A Legacy Worth Living Up To

Title: A legacy worth living up to  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rated: G  
Words: 250  
Characters: Sessmom/Sess/Rin  
Summary: Sessmom's musings on her son and that little human girl he allows to travel with him. Hell arc from her point of view.  
A/N: I'm not too sure this one doesn't suck - but I tried.

*Re-formatted by knittingknots. If you aren't reading knittingknots here on ff dot net - you are MISSING OUT. She has both S/R and I/K ficlets, drabbles, and poems, and she's the queen of the post-canon domestic scene. READ HER - and thank me later XD~

It was all going according to plan, and she smirked in triumph. Surely he would revive this human now and prove his compassionate heart – opening his meidou in the process.

…

…

Something was wrong. This was not what she'd planned. The girl was still...Despite his obvious sadness and fear, he could not...Her eyes widened and she drew a sharp breath. "Has that girl been revived by Tenseiga once before?"

...

...

Her son was crying -- crying for a little human girl. Whatever had transpired along his journey had surely changed him into a creature much more like his father than he probably realized -- or at least admitted.

Just when she had nearly given up hope of ever seeing the sight of compassionate golden eyes scan the Western territory and its inhabitants with a smug satisfaction, not at the power of the ruler, but at the prosperity of the peasants, Sesshoumaru managed to surprise her.

He wasn't quite there yet, though. And this little girl had much more work to do when it came to molding her son into something that resembled a ruler. Her death would accomplish nothing, but her life might be just the tool she needed to teach her son what he could not learn on a battlefield: Compassion.

...

...

She watched him brush aside the unruly hair on the raggedy human girl-child, and felt none of the shock from before. Now there was only pride. "You have become your father in a strange way."

_A strange, but wonderful way…_


	57. Beautiful 4

Disclaimer: I own Shinnoumaru, but not anyone else. RT can totally use him if she wants though XP~

A/N: The next in this series of mini-chapters for the ongoing ficlet 'Beautiful' – Hope you enjoy Sammi-neechan and Ronwixiv!

~*~

Inuyasha didn't take kindly to being kicked out of his own hut for three days, especially by his brother, but it was something he could understand and so he grumbled about it less than he otherwise might have.

"I don't know why that idiot was traveling with a pregnant mate anyway… What would he have done if she'd given birth in the wild? Holed up in some cave?"

From nowhere a tiny seemingly disembodied voice piped up, "Actually, master Inuyasha, he would have most likely dug a den. It is what Inu do, afterall…"

Inuyasha slapped Myoga off the side of his face, squishing the little flea-youkai and giving a short 'keh' before he glanced to the quiet hut, reluctantly curious as to what was going on inside.

~*~

Sesshomaru watched with fascinated, proud, yet concerned eyes as his mate cradled his offspring to her chest and allowed him to feed from her, before both fell asleep.

He knew Rin was exhausted and her milk supply was already dwindling, as the demon pup sought to compensate for lack of youki in the milk by over-eating.

He spent all day within the small hut stationed at the door or back wall, more often than not his hand hovered on the hilt of bakusaiga, and he left only to hunt and get water for Rin, and only in early morning.

He had thought nothing could trump the instinctual pull he had felt toward a child Rin; that there could be no stronger desire to protect than the one he had felt for her when she had still been a dirty, silly, incomprehensibly foolish, stray whelp shadowing his path.

_How wrong he'd been._

That instinct had grown to something bordering insanity when he'd taken her as his mate, and when she became pregnant the paranoia had reached nearly catastrophic levels as he'd been unable to leave her in peace for even a short period.

_He must watch over her._

Still… Through it all, his own self-preservation instinct had been strong enough to allow him to hunt comfortably, and leave to make certain the perimeter of their encampment was safe.

_Now, _he was fairly certain he _had _gone over the brink of insanity and his own self-preservation instinct… Even his own instinct to _eat,_ to_ sleep… _Had taken a backseat to making sure that his pup was well cared for and that it's mother – it's primary caregiver and food source – would remain safe to care for him as well.

Each distant noise brought a growl, and even the _smallest _brush of foreign youki against his own had his heckles raised and his eyes bleeding to red.

He was quite certain that if the kami themselves had joined forces, rallied against him and declared war; he would foolishly jump into battle at the cost of his own life – if only to provide Rin and the pup enough time to escape.

_It wasn't sane._

Sesshomaru shook his head and growled lowly at some imagined threat – warning anything that might be out there, (though there was nothing that he could sense), to keep it's distance.

Abruptly realizing his own foolishness at growling at _nothing _a small sardonic smirk found it's way to his lips and he nearly chuckled at his ridiculous actions. He shook his head in amusement, something he never did, and thought that his father would be laughing at him, right about now.

If this was how his sire had felt… He certainly could no longer fault the old war-dog his actions on that fateful night.

His son was not an 'heir', was not a future 'ruler' of his lands or inheriter of his wealth… He was a tiny, defenseless, _inu _who scented of himself so strongly that at times he was hard pressed to tell where he ended and the pup began.

Unlike a mortal pup, his eyes and ears were open by the third day – not the third week – and he was far less wobbly on his four little legs by the time Sesshomaru knew it was time to move from this village with all these _humans _(a possibly hostile group) and back to the safety of his shiro.

Traveling was not what he wanted to do right now – but there was little other choice.

With a resolute 'huff' he took the pup from his mate's breast, wrapped mokomoko around the sleeping boy and nudged Rin's cheek with his nose, nipping at her ear to wake her.

Rin curled away and groggily made some moan of protest, and he nuzzled her again.

"Can't you get concubines like any normal lord and leave your poor tired mate alone?" She groaned, still more than half-sleeping.

He smirked, nuzzling her again and stated in his disaffected tone, "The is not the sentiment you expressed three days ago."

Rin groaned again and rolled over, now fully awake and smiling, "That was different! I wasn't tired then!" she playfully humphed.

Ignoring her words, he made his best 'serious' face, (and he had a pretty good one, if he did say so himself) and spoke her name, "Rin."

Sensing he was in no mood for games, though anyone else could have never read him so well, she finally turned over and faced him fully, "What is it?"

He straightened and looked away, reading the atmosphere outside the hut with all his senses before stating, "We're going."

Rin's eyes widened and she glanced to her sleeping son worriedly, before forcing herself to rise up and move around more than she had in the last three days. It seemed as if his healing saliva had worked small wonders on her body, and there was far less pain and discomfort than one would have guessed – although her ankles were still somewhat swollen.

She gathered their few things, knowing most of what she needed was packed in Ah-un's saddle bags and Sesshomaru would surely seek out Ah-un and Jaken first thing. Rin reached for Shinnoumaru, and was surprised when she heard the deep voice of her mate.

"I will carry him."

Wanting very much to protest, but knowing there was no arguing with _that _tone, Rin set her jaw and nodded.

_It was time to go._


	58. The Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Sess or Rin or even the incomparable Inu no Taisho... *sob*

_**White Prompt at Iyissekiwa  
**_

Title: The Answer  
Author: Plumespixie  
Words: 250 on the dot  
Charcters: Sess/Rin (She's an adult here, no worries XD)  
Summary: In a moment of clarity, he understood.  
A/N: Uchikake = traditional wedding kimono. They are pure white and really pretty, with lots of layers and fancy stuff ^-^  
I should have named this 'Plumespixie says 'SQUISH!'...

~*~*~*~*~

Rin stood in the pure white uchikake he'd gifted to her, pensively waiting...

Only his answer stood between them now.

"_Sesshomaru-sama wishes to marry Rin, but… Does Sesshomaru-sama __**love**__ Rin?"_

Since the day his father died, he'd sought answers to the questions the old war dog had posed to him on an annoyingly frequent basis…

Even moments before his imminent death he had posed one of his obnoxious inquires. Sesshomaru had always thought that his Lord father was the one supposed to be teaching _him_… Not be the one who asked questions, but 'he who provided answers'.

He hadn't understood.

_What was true power? _

_What was true strength? _

_What was_… _**love? **_

_**Did he have someone to protect?**_

His was power was undeniable, his strength immeasurable; but… His _love? _

It was… _invisible_, did not exist.

He, Sesshomaru had nothing to protect!

~*~

When she staggered forth with offerings he did _not request_, sustenance he did _not need _and something else intangible that he did _**not **__desire_…

When she touched him softly, in ways he did _not_ _understand_, requested reciprocation he was _not prepared to give_, and silently demanded things he could _not deny…_

When he sought the answers within himself, when he gave that which he did not know he'd possessed, and when he demonstrated that which he could not name…

He understood.

Like the wind that carried her scent… It was _invisible_, but that did not mean it did not _exist._

Sesshomaru nodded and his bride-to-be smiled.

It was _love._


	59. Beautiful 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sess and Rin, nor any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do own Shinnoumaru though – so only steal him if you're going to give him lots of treats and walk him every day and cuddle with him on the couch while watching scary movies and your boyfriend complains you love the puppy more than him… XD

**A/N**: Hey guys, I just updated my Livejournal where I post all my fiction (even stuff that doesn't make it to this site). I'm not sure if people CARE or not, but **If you're interested go to http : / / plumespixie . livejournal . com and check it out!** I have a place there where you can **get status updates**, so **if you're wondering what's going on with your fave fic, and when that new chapter is coming, you'll be able to see my progress there..** No need to make a livejournal – you can comment anonymously, ask questions, request fic, etc,.

A/N: Another update to 'Beautiful'! If you like a story, review or PM me and tell me. Since this one is getting lots of great feedback, I'm updating it frequently.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru curled his mokomoko around the tiny sleeping puppy and rose to his feet, assisting his mate in doing so as well. With mokomoko wrapped around the pup not only was his scent masked to any other youkai, but it left his sire with two free hands to defend against attack.

Sniffing the air carefully, he made his way in front of Rin, his hand on the hilt of his sword and his knuckles white from gripping so hard. Every nerve was on edge, much like before he entered in to a serious battle, despite the fact that there was no threat he could perceive.

Carefully he made his way to the door and pushed the bamboo covering aside, stepping in to the open air and narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. It was just before mid-morning; a perfect time to travel.

With Rin nipping at his heels he made his way to the hut of the taijiya and the monk, where he knew his brother and his pack had been staying since the day he'd forcibly evicted them from their own hut.

The hanyou apparently smelled his arrival, as he came to the door and stepped outside. He noticed his brother was, for once, not carrying tetsusaiga, and wondered if this was done on purpose, to appear less threatening.

_Perhaps he is not as stupid as he appears…_

"You leavin'?" Inuyasha asked in his gruff non-chalant tone, refusing to acknowledge annoyance at his brother taking over his hut for three days.

"This Sesshomaru must relocate to the western shiro. You are free to return to your," Sesshomaru sneered, "domicile."

Inuyasha would have normally made some sort of derisive remark at his brother's attitude, but he let it go, for now. Sesshomaru's aura was extremely threatening right now, and if he were an animal defending his offspring in battle, Inuyasha knew the entire village would be decimated and turned to rubble before Sesshomaru was finished with him. "Keh. Whatever. Do I at least get to see if my nephew got my ears before you go?"

Kagome had said nothing about the pup being born as youkai to her husband. She didn't have an explination, and it had seemed to her as if it would be simply _one more thing_ that Inuyasha found unfair about his lot in life. There was no reason why his brother should be able to escape the natural consequences of having a human mate, and his child those of being a hanyou, when Inuyasha did not. No doubt it would have upset him and she'd have heard about little else for the entire three days they were staying with Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru smirked and proudly uncurled mokomoko from around his koinu son, displaying the pup proudly as testament to his own superior strength of blood to that of the Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru turned his nose up and huffed haughtily, "The pup of this Sesshomaru was born in pureblooded youkai form, no doubt my superior strength did not allow my blood to be diluted by Rin's inferior human blood."

"Hey!" He felt a punch in the back of his arm, from the small woman standing behind him, "You weren't too concerned with how 'inferior' my blood was when we _made_ that puppy!"

Sesshomaru forced himself to _breathe._ He would _not _assert his dominance over a mate so much weaker than himself, who had only days ago birthed him male offspring. _He would not… He would __**not**_**… **_**He would not… **_

Sesshomaru lost the battle with himself and growled lowly, attempting to remind his bitch of her place.

Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Who does he think he's dealing with, here?_

"Sesshomaru-_sama"_ she said saracastically, "Rin' _inferior_ stomach is very hungry and we have a long journey and we have to find Ah-un and Jaken and Rin's _inferior _nose can't just sniff them out, I really don't want to travel when it's dark because I'm worried some demon may find me and I'm too _inferior _to fight back and we're going to have to stop more now and my _inferior _feet hurt and…" Rin rambled on purposely complaining about every little thing she could to annoy him and get back at him for insulting her.

Rin was still a fifteen year old human teenager, and Sesshomaru was still the only person she had to 'rebel' against… Their relationship had always been a bit… _odd_, due to the fact that he'd looked after her when she was a child and visited her frequently during the five years she'd spent with Kaede-obaa-sama and while she didn't ever see him as a _father_ he _was _somewhat of an authority figure… even if he _was _her mate, he was still her lord… At that made it all the more satisfying to defy and annoy him.

There was also the special pride that came with knowing only _she _could ever get away with such behavior. She was _special_, in that way. Rin knew he'd never do anything to hurt her, and occasionally she enjoyed flaunting that fact to him and Jaken, purposely doing things that would get any other killed, and re-assuring herself that she was special to him by reveling in the fact he let her get away with such things… _mostly._

A few times there had been… _spankings… _But those were hardly meant to _punish…_

Rin smirked to herself remembering fondly those particular instances, and noticing his narrowed eyes and the rapid fall of his chest and slight slump of his shoulders, indicating that although she hadn't heard it, he'd let out a sigh of annoyance.

_I really __**do **__adore him… He's so cute when he's annoyed! _Rin thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh through his nose. He really was good for sticking his foot in his mouth on the rare occasions he deigned to speak, and he had no doubt that he would be paying dearly for the next few hours.

_Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a bad thing if she'd ever learned to fear me at least a __**little…**_

**No. **Rin did not fear him… And she knew she had no reason to, so she could take the liberty of annoying him, when any other creature would have perished at the first 'and' in her rambling sentence.

"Rin." He tried to warn, hoping it would work, knowing it wouldn't.

When he saw her roll her eyes and walk away giggling softly to herself, he decided it would be best to choose his battles wisely, at least until her mood stabilized a bit more… This was no time to dig a deeper hole, and Sesshomaru was no fool. Attempting to punish her would only be punishing _himself_ in the long run.

He used his speed against her and caught up easily, not realizing his own ridiculousness in chasing after her like a husband in the dog house.

Inuyasha laughed openly once he watched the figures disappear over the distant hill. "Man is he _whipped_." He chuckled to himself.

Just then he heard Kagome from inside the hut, and his ears went down and he winced comically at how loud she was being, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Have you gone hunting for dinner yet? I told you to leave forever ago! The kids are hungry, and I have to go back and clean the hut now that Rin and Sesshomaru are gone… I _swear_ if you don't get out there and get something for us to eat you're going to be eating dirt!"

"Fine wench, I'm _goin', _I'm _goin'_", Inuyasha took off to hunt, muttering about "Damn wenches think they can tell us what to do!" the whole time, while still doing exactly as his mate demanded.


	60. Beautiful 6 Travel Time

Disclaimer: I don't make money from this, and I don't own anyone but Shinnoumaru. He's such a good puppy!

A/N: For Rickashay.

Upon returning to the hut, Inuyasha handed the meal over to his wife and plopped down in the corner, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

Kagome knew exactly what her husband was talking about and she flinched at the question, "I… didn't want to upset you." It was the truth. She hadn't known how Inuyasha would react to Sesshomaru's pup being born as youkai and not obviously hanyou.

"Keh. Why do I care if his kid is a dog? Don't bother me none. I wouldn't wish bein' hanyou on anyone, and Rin is lucky she won't have to go through what my…" Inuyasha trailed off, lost in memories.

He truly was happy that Rin would be spared some of the pain of having an obviously hanyou son. He liked that kid. She was the only one who was able to put his brother in his place and live to tell the tale. She reminded him a lot of a younger Kagome.

Still… Remembering his own past hurt… And he didn't object to the arms that wrapped themselves around him or the head laid on his shoulder as his wife did her best to comfort him and tell him without words that she loved him just the way he was.

~*~*~*~*~

Having sniffed out Jaken and Ah-un, who had made camp not far from the village borders, Rin happily climbed on top of her two friend and gave her aching feet a rest.

Jaken glanced nervously at his master… He had figured out what had happened, as Rin was much smaller now than she was only a few days ago… But he didn't see a pup anywhere, and Sesshomaru said nothing other than 'we're going' when he approached the toad imp.

Sesshomaru's aura was riled and spoke of danger to any who would dare to approach.

_What on earth happened?_

"Sire… If this Jaken may be so bold as to inquire…" The little green youkai bounced nervously from one foot to the other and rung his hands.

"You may no-" Sesshomaru started, but was interrupted.

"Sesshomaru! Show Jaken the puppy! I'm sure he's curious!" Rin pipped up while giving Jaken a wink, and he smiled back appreciatively and scurried up to Ah-un, to stand on one his heads so he could meet his lord face to face.

Sighing again, Sesshomaru carefully uncurled mokomoko from around Shinnoumaru and allowed his retainer to look up on his son.

"Sire… He is…"

On stern glare silenced the toad from stating the obvious and a giggle was heard from Rin who rushed to cover her smile with her sleeve.

"We're going." Sesshomaru ordered and with that he took to the sky in a billowing cloud of mokomoko and youki with Ah-un carrying both Rin and Jaken hot on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~

Shinnoumaru woke after three hours in flight and alerted his father to the fact by letting out high pitched whines and moving about within the fur cocoon of mokomoko wrapped around him.

Without a word Sesshomaru landed, Ah-un following him to the ground.

Sesshomaru set the pup on the ground to do his business and kept guard until he was finished. Rin also took the opportunity to relieve herself and Sesshomaru was in a state of near panic for the few minutes she was gone, unable to relax until she popped back through the brush, visibly relieved.

Sesshoumaru stooped to pick up the pup, and handed him to his mother, who happily accepted him, "Feed him."

Rin nodded and loosed the top of her kimono and pulled the strips of her loosely bound chest binding to down. She looked up startled when she heard a low growl come from her mate. It was only then that she realized that Jaken was cowering and apologizing and swearing to every kami that ever was that he was only trying to get a better look at the pup!

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru kicked Jaken a good distance away and she pulled out a breast and offered it to the rooting pup, leaning against a lazy looking Ah-un's side as she did so.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, watched captivated. The smell of warm fresh milk… It was… _doing things… _ to him. His mouth was watering and his hands were flexing and unflexing in an unconscious kneading motion. Finally, he tore his eyes away and attempted to relocate himself downwind from his lactating mate.

_The milk is for the pup…_ He reminded himself.

Still… It had been so comforting and warm when she'd allowed him a taste of her sweet milk only days ago. _Perhaps, when the needs of the pup are supplemented by my mother… _

He contented himself with that thought, and patiently stood guard over his pack until he heard Rin call to him that she was finished.

Sesshomaru took his son back from her, and Rin frowned, but allowed it. By her calculations, if they flew the whole way then they should reach the western shiro when the stars were just starting to show in the sky.

Sesshoumaru bundled his son in mokomoko once more and allowed the pup to properly den down before giving a glance over to his pack, ready to take to the clouds once more. He gave a small woofing huff to the squirming koinu, attempting to comfort him into settling down before he took off.

It briefly occurred to him that he should, at some point, take his true form and allow his son to become accustomed to that form as well, but for now he needed mokomoko in it's present state to hold the pup and leave both his hands free and his swords available for use.

Jaken had dazedly wandered back to the group and both he and Rin mounted Ah-un, once more following their master skywards.


	61. Beautiful 7 Meeting Grandma!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SESS OR RIN OR EVEN SESSMOM… But little Shinnoumaru is mine XD (Speaking of… Nyoko-tan drew me some great fanarts of him! Thanks so much! I'm going to put links in my profile, for those who are interested.)

A/N:

This has RUN AWAY with me, and so I'm going to have to finally post it as it's own story… soon. I just wanted to get this out here though.

Also, I have a great friend by the name of Saraste, who is usually a yaoi writer, but who was kind enough to write me a Sess/Rin fic. You can find her beautifully written fic here on http :/ / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5394533 / 1 / G_for_Girl (I mean it when I say that it is BEAUTIFUL… It's way better than anything I've ever written, and her first language is not even English!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the castle in the middle of the night. Ever vigilant, the guards watched their progress as they floated nearer, and twitched their noses as the prodigal son and his mate returned, to once more reside within the walls of the Shiro in the Clouds.

Setting down, Sesshomaru could not believe that his usual regal and composed mother did not simply wait as he ascended the staircase with Rin and Jaken to greet her, as she usually did, but instead floated down on an ethereal cloud with glowing amber eyes.

He dipped his head, but she ignored it. There was the slightest growl and a stern look to his mokomoko. "Hand him here, Sesshomaru! This _obaa-sama_," the way she used that title… if she did not embody the very word 'pride' before that instant, she certainly did now, "would like to meet her first grandchild sometime this century!" She huffed in annoyance, and crossed her arms expectantly.

Instinct told him that this was his mother and she would not harm pack… She had not harmed Inuyasha, and she would not harm Shinnoumaru… but experience told him that his mother was unpredictable… For a moment he weighed his options as she grew more and more impatient with his hesitation.

Still, she had been nonplussed at the idea of a human mate for her only son, and treated Rin with all the respect afforded any daughter-in-law… Aside from consistently referring to her as 'Sesshomaru's human mate' or 'Sesshomaru's human' or 'Sesshomaru's human girl'…

Of course, she could have at least _greeted him…_

Letting loose an invisible sigh, he made his decision and the lord of the west moved his pelt to the side and a tiny nose wriggled out from beneath the covering, sniffing furiously. His mother's eyes went wide when she realized… and finally her head snapped back up to her son's face.

"Does this mean he was born as…?" Suddenly her eyes followed her nose to the scent of Rin, staring wonderingly at her, sprawled out sleeping on Ah-un's back. "From your _human_, he was born? You are certain?"

Sesshomaru fought not to roll his eyes or show signs of annoyance, "This Sesshomaru was _there_ mother. His scent is proof enough of his lineage, is it not?"

"And yet, she survived and you are not standing here holding her corpse asking yet another favor… Truly, it is miraculous what you have managed to accomplish on your own _as of late._"

Her insults were not lost on him, and her ability to cut him down while seeming to compliment him was something he would never get used to. Before he could muse further, a soft whining was heard as the pup squirmed it's way from beneath his fur more fully. His golden eyes were not yet focused, and they peered dazedly around for a few moments before the tiny white ball of fluff went back to squirming and whining. Sneezing occasionally and shaking his head as he fought to paw his way to the surface of the mokomoko he was incased inside, desperately moving his muzzle and trying to find something to latch onto and suckle.

_Rooting. He requires yet another feeding._

He turned back to where Rin was sleeping on Ah-un's saddle, but before he could call out to her, his mother's voice snapped in a low whisper, "Don't you dare wake her! She's exhausted!"

With no warning his mother buried her claws in his fur and fished his son out of the billowing cocoon. "Now then, Let's get inside before my precious grandson feels the cold, and where he can be fed."

The lady all but _shoved _him aside, and dismissed him with a wave as she walked off cradling her 'precious grandson' with her nose in the air as if she owned all – even his offspring.

Her arrogance never ceased to amaze him.

Once inside her nose dropped to press into the pups belly and run up to his neck. She was licking his nose and nuzzling him… and the obnoxious cooing and nango began…

"Who's my wittle puppy? _Grrrr, yip yip grr, growl, yip grrr_…Obaa-sama is going to teach you Inu, yes she is! Yes she is! When you grow up big and strong, she'll teach you to be the bigg_est_ and the strong_est _and all will fear my little koinu… Yes they will! Yes they will! Oh, are you hungry? baabaa-sama will feed you…" Her fading voice went off down the corridor, now completely ignoring and abandoning him and the sleeping Rin standing at the main entrance.

How rude… And_, how very like her._

He did not understand the need females had to treat offspring in such a manner, (he certainly could not recall her ever behaving in such a manner towards _him _when he was a pup, in fact, he'd never seen her as 'maternal' at all… ), but he would not question his mother in her own home, and surely this would wear off, and she would tire of the pup soon enough. _He hoped._

It was ridiculous, to be brought to such a state by such a weak thing as a newborn.

_Females…_ he thought irritably, moving to retrieve Rin and carry her to the rooms he used when staying in the estate. After all, she _was _exhausted, and it would not do to wake her if it were unnecessary. Surely his mother would be happy to feed his son, while Rin slept.

"Jaken, take Ah-un to the stables."

He picked her up and cradled her small body in his arm, dipping his nose to nuzzle into her neck. When her eye lashes fluttered, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Rest now, little one." and let his lips curl upwards as his mate curled her fist into his mokomoko and smiled in her sleep, muttering 'unnhnnn' and curling towards him.

_No, he could never understand why it was that women treated infants the way that they did… all that nuzzling and baby talking sweet words._

_He would just never understand._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For those waiting for fic updates…

I was in the hospital recently, so I'm a bit behind where I wanted to be… but I used that time to WRITE, so I'm typing things up and I have a HUGE update coming.

Most of the 'biggies' are going to be updated. The drabbles, 'BFT' is finally getting it's wedding scene, Reincarnation with a Twist, and 'Something Different' all have new chappies.

Memory sticks were FOUND, so Yay! for that, right?


	62. Beautiful 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sess or Rin or even the FABULOUSNESS that IS Sessmom. I DO own Shinnoumaru. PLEASE don't steal him for a story, but you can do all the fanarts of him you want to, and I'll be more than happy to post them up at http : / / plumespixie (dot) livejournal(dot)com in the 'Gifts' section. :)

A/N: The time has come, my friends, to post this as its own story. This will be the LAST installment to be posted here in the "Drabbles Collection". YAY!!! The next chap will be a limey one… Probably the last limey one for awhile, because I want to focus more on Sess and Rin as PARENTS in this fic… Not that parents can't also be lovers, but seriously… with a new baby around? Yeah…

Also... I guess I should warn you guys now... There is going to be a flashback chapter in this story where Sesshoumaru is VERY VERY 'doggie'... In an intimate situation with Rin. I think I found the only way to explain how Shinnoumaru could have so much of his father's youki in him... And it's going to involve beastiality. When that chapter comes, I will WARN YOU, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to... But I'm telling people NOW, so they can warm up to the idea...

殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸

Rin awoke, overly warm; nestled beneath a heavy blanket and surrounded by many pillows. The first thing she noticed was hand creeping up her stomach, apparently traveling to cup her breast and the light breathe across her ear and the nibble at her lobe let her know immediately that her mate was there.

Slowly, she opened her blurry eyes, only to see a figure seated on a cushion a few feet from her bed. The figure had long silver hair and was wearing a white sleeping namaki. In confusion, Rin shoved the hand away from her and shot upwards, looking down to the source of that hand.

_Whew._

Okay, so the hand _did _indeed belong to her mate, who was now looking at her with eyes that weren't sure if they should be worried or amused.

_Then who is… ?_

Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned back around, finally registering who it was that was watching over her as she slept.

_Her mother-in-law. Haha-ue!_

"My Lady!" Rin was startled, and tried to bow as much as her seated position would allow for. The lady's eyes sparkled as she dipped her head in wordless acknowledgement.

With that out of the Rin was reminded of something else… She turned back to Sesshoumaru, unwilling to address his mother directly, and somehow… fearing the worst. "Sesshoumaru! Where is Shinnoumaru!?" Rin began to search around the bed, his fur, the blankets – and coming up empty-handed, felt her very blood run cold.

_The child of a human mother… _(She could not rightly call him 'hanyou', though what he _was _she still did not know)_… in a castle full of demons. Oh kami-sama… _

Suddenly Rin was just as furious as she was panicked. If Sesshoumaru had allowed his mother to _harm her child _then she would leave him and only come back when she'd found a way to kill the miserable bastard. Her tone was deadly calm (The more angry she was, the more monotone her voice became. She supposed Sesshoumaru had rubbed off on her (in more ways than one) over the years.) when she asked again, this time turning towards Haha-ue, "Where. Is. My. Son?"

Sesshoumaru's mother could clearly scent Rin's internal struggle, even if the girl's face wasn't a constant billboard for her emotions. She chuckled softly. "Calm yourself, ningen onname…" Sesshoumaru's mother moved her own furs aside to reveal a nursing pup. "He is well. This One would allow no harm to come to her grandson."

Rin looked down to her own swollen chest, just as the puppy in her mother-in-law's arms unlatched himself and gave a lazy yawn.

Not only was her chest swollen, but Rin was horrified to notice two gigantic wet spots on the front of her namaki. "Oh!" Rin crossed her arms as the lady smiled and she felt her cheeks flame. As soon as she applied pressure though, she also realized how much she _ached _in that region.

The lady gave a small, _almost _sympathetic smile, "The One will give you the privacy required to… _take care of… _your _situation._ When you are ready, come to retrieve your son from my care. This One," The lady sighed wistfully, "has many responsibilities this day."

Rin rose to her knees and bravely approached both her mother in law, and her puppy-infant. She caressed his face and patted the top of his head, as the lady moved him over her shoulder to allow for the passage of any excess gas from his system. "Kaa will come soon, little one." Rin whispered, nuzzling him with her nose as she has seen Sesshoumaru do during the three days it had been only her, her son, and her mate. Truthfully, as tired as Rin was being up every three to four hours for those three days straight she'd spent as the sole food source, and primary care giver to the pup, she was a little grateful for the help she was receiving.

She loved her son, of course… But a full night's sleep was now a precious commodity, and she felt much better now.

She was also grateful to have a mother-in-law who had some experience with infants in the form of inuyoukai puppies. Rin had been horribly worried she was not doing this 'correctly' and Sesshoumaru had worked on instinct alone.

"Thank you, Haha-ue. Rin will be there shortly to relieve you."

With a dismissive wave the Lady rose and, Rin could have sworn she gave Sesshoumaru (who had sat characteristically quiet through-out the exchange) a wink. "Take your time." She said to Rin, before looking pointedly towards Sesshoumaru, "See to your mate's health and comfort," She nodded sagely, but with mischief in her amberine eyes, "after all, my son… It is your _duty._"

Sesshoumaru nodded, as though completely serious, but there was something in the air akin to comedy when he responded, "_Duty _indeed."

Rin's suspicions were comfirmed when the lady gave a small chuckle as she turned on her heel and retreated from the private chambers of the newly-mates – and newly-parents.

Rin huffed. She absolutely _hated _to be left out. "What was all that about _duty_?" she demanded, coming back to sit near him on the futon seiza-style.

Now that he was finally alone with her, Sesshoumaru could hardly keep his mouth from watering. Like a dog staring at a steak, he stared at his mates _full _chest.

_Full of milk… _

He moved himself a slight bit closer to her, snaking his arm around her back to tug at the very simple tie of the obi of her sleeping garment, growling softly in anticipation as he watched her neckline loosen, revealing cleavage.

"You scent of discomfort." He replied. _And sweet, sweet milk… _He added mentally.

Rin blushed as he was disrobing her, but nodded the affirmative when he told her he knew of how her chest ached and her nipples throbbed with engorgement.

"Our offspring has been fed, and yet _you _remain engorged, and therefore… _uncomfortable._" Sesshoumaru explained the obvious – hoping only to distract her as he parted the front closing ties of her nemaki to reveal two full, round, sweet smelling breasts with darker-than-her-usual and slightly larger-than-her-usual nipples. Nipples that, at the slightest pressure beaded up with milk.

"Y-y-yes…" Rin felt her face turning bright red. She was finally starting to see where he was going with this…

"That will simply _not _do…" He continued, pulling her into his lap – the front of her now completely exposed. He guided her to kneel on his strong thighs, putting her heavy breasts right before his hungry mouth.

Rin wove her fingers into the silver strands of his long, thick, hair. "What'll we do?" She asked, voice simultaneously husky and shaking.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist; holding her upwards, while the other remained in front, allowing his hand to slide up and cup and lift one larger breast, guide it gently to his mouth.

His longer-than-human tongue slipped out and made a slow circle around her nipple, gathering the tiny beads of her milk. "Not to worry little one…" he purred, dropping formality in favor of intimacy he huskily informed her, "I have an idea…"

殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸殺生丸りん新王丸

*Ningen = human

*Onname = Gentle/Sweet young woman

*The divider reads 'Sesshoumaru/Rin/Shinnoumaru


	63. Hero

DISCLAIMER: CONSIDER THE CHARACTERS DISCLAIMED.

A/N: HEY YA'LL, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER SHORT STORY!

This one's theme is: 'Hero'

Summary: Rin wants a man like her father - and she knows just who fits the bill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what about you, Rin?" Rin blushed and looked at the group of village girls that were her best friends.

"Ummmm, I don't know? Tall?" Her friends gave her the most disbelieving looks they could,

"C'mon Rin, just… tall? That's all? The rules were you had to name ten. Your top ten most important things in a husband."

Rin did NOT want to talk about this. She didn't know what to say? What did she care? She wasn't getting married to any human boy. Even if Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't ever actually _marry her..._ she still couldn't marry some human boy; especially considering...

Gritting her teeth, she thought hard, knowing her friends would not let up until she named ten things. Her thoughts drifted back to her earliest memories of her father.

Rin's father, the way she remembered him anyway, no doubt colored by childish perceptions, idealization, and wishful thinking that sometimes obscured actual memories, was that he was tall, the silent type, but with warm eyes and a gentle touch.

Her father had never been one for words, but he'd been good with a sword, though not good enough to save her mother, and brothers from the group of 15 or so bandits that had attacked them as they traveled.

He was a former samurai, but had been released from service by his lord when he met and impregnated Rin's mother, who had been a mid-level courtesan, to become a fisherman. While this effectively lowered their family's status, still they were happy in the life they'd made. Though he no longer battled, he had practiced his kata each morning and little Rin would watch, clutching the sheathe and decorating his sword hilt with flower wreathes when he was done. He hadn't ever worn armor that she recalled, but there _had_ been an old chest plate in the bottom of the trunk that her older brother had like to dress up in to play.

"Hmmm, Tall… and… strong and…" Rin closed her eyes, remembering how her father would hold her when she'd had a scary dream, or the way he would lift buckets of fish out from the side of the boat… Then her memories became clouded, with visions of death and blood and screaming and a bandit's body run through as her father attempted to fend them off, commanding her to _run_; run far away.

Rin shivered "…protective… He has to be protective, and… " More memories of him surfaced. The way her father held her mother when she'd cried for a child lost before it could be born, the way he smoothed her bangs and kissed her forehead when she lay down next to her brothers on their shared tatami mat; the way he'd seemed so fearless in the face of death, vowing to kill as many of the worthless bandits as he could before they killed him… Rin's father was a hero to her. Her eyes misted over, but she blinked the tears back.

"Okay, what do I have? Tall, strong, protective, fearless, loyal… Willing to do anything for his family… um… hmmm… " The girls were obviously getting bored with Rin's list and urged her on…

"Okay, but what about more… Physical stuff? What does he look like?" Rin sighed,

"I already said tall!" Her friend grinned, "and…" Rin huffed. She didn't give a damn what he looked like, she only said tall because it seemed generic enough to pass off easily.

"Medium build, a nice complexion, hair on the longish side, eyes that are expressive and…" a mischievious grin twisted her lips, "a big sword." She finally giggled at the double entendre. _That_ had certainly gotten her friends off her back, and ended her list.

"So why?" Her friend finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why all that stuff?" Rin thought about it… She wanted a man like her father. Even though he'd been dead all these years, she still idolized him.

_Even Sesshomaru-sama couldn't replace her father_.

"I want… a man… I want a man like my father. He was a samurai before he became a fisherman. He was tall, strong, never really said much, but he never had to, his eyes said it all. He died for me. He jumped in front of a blade that was meant for me and told me to run… So I did… and then… I was… alone… and…" Rin became visibly uncomfortable at this point. She did not wish to relive some particular memories, and she did not want to share them with others. "Well, let's just say… He's the only human man who never hurt me. My father was gruff, maybe even… short tempered… with everyone but me and my mother and brothers. He never got mad at me, never scolded me or spanked me…" Rin giggled, "Even when I decorated his sword with flower wreathes every morning after he was done with his kata… My father was my hero, and any man I marry is going to have to be a hero in my eyes as well."

"Soooo…" One of the girls ventured, "Do you know any 'hero's Rin?"

Rin blushed, her gaze shooting over her friend's shoulder, to the long lean shadow of the Taiyoukai, resting casually on a tree branch, obviously waiting until she could ditch her friends and meet with him.

"I do." She nodded, and even at this distance, golden eyes captured hers as she winked, and he smiled.

~*~

Later on in the woods

"I told Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-kun that Rin would not be back until tomorrow." Rin blushed, and sat herself next to Sesshoumaru, who was tending the fire quietly.

He set down the stick he'd been using to re-arrange the coals, dusted his hand off on his silk hakama, and turned to face the lovely teenaged girl seated at his side.

Sesshoumaru reclined back against the thick tree trunk behind him, and held an open hand up in invitation. Blushing the entire time, Rin accepted, seating herself in his lap. One warm palm ran up and down over her back, and another moved a wayward strand of her hair away from her face, before cupping her jaw-line and dragging her face up to his own.

Lightly his lips brushed hers; short fleeting kisses over and over that slowly grew in length, intensity, depth and richness until finally their tongues were tangled and their bodies were pressed close together in shared passion. When the need for air forced them to break apart, Sesshoumaru leaned far down and pressed his forehead to Rin's in an intimate gesture, as his nimble fingers sought to untie the knot in the obi he'd bought for her to replace the one he'd… _shredded _in the heat of passion. "A wise decision." He intoned, before kissing her senseless once more.

~*~

Laying in the afterglow and staring at the stars, Rin felt more content than she ever had. Everything she wanted was right here. His arms around her, his long hair sweeping over her and his scent enveloping her.

His smooth voice broke the comfortable silence, "Rin, this Sesshoumaru no longer wishes to carry on in such a dishonorable manner with you."

Rin's heart stopped. _What?_ What on _earth _was he saying?

"Sesshoumaru-sama _please_… If Rin has… Done something, said something…"

He shushed the distressed woman, running his hand over her cheek and down to her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "It is nothing you have done, Rin. This simply must not be allowed to continue."

Rin felt tears welling up. It was like her whole world was being stripped away in a single instant and she found herself on the verge of begging. "Sesshoumaru-sama…" She let her tears fall, and he wiped them away.

"The only solution This Sesshoumaru can see is that he no longer visit you in the village…"

Rin squeezed her eyes tightly, willing him to cease the hurtful words.

"Rin." He called to her, and she clung to him more tightly, "Look at me, Rin." His voice became stern, and Rin used every ounce of her inner strength to find the fortitude to meet his eyes.

"Why… Why Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Because…" He leaned to kiss her softly, "This Sesshoumaru would not spend a single day separated from his wife and mate."

"Eh?" Rin's eyes went wide and she shot up, propped up on one arm hovering half over him.

"Marry me, Rin. Marry me, and leave this village and these humans behind. This is the choice I promised you when you were still a child. This descision is yours, and yours alone, but my own selfishness will no longer allow this Sesshoumaru to share you with… _them._"

Rin couldn't believe what he was saying. It was all too much to process… She had friends, she had a life she had… noticed red eyes watching them from the bushes.

A low-level insect-youkai attacked from the bushes, and Rin screamed, moving to scramble off Sesshoumaru – but he remained unmoved. He lifted his arm, and in a flick of his wrist dispatched the youkai with his energy whip – all while still laying flat on his back on the ground, never even having _seen _his opponent.

Rin was still visibly shaken, when she looked down at him. He was completely calm. "Your decision, Rin?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

Rin gave a relieved sob, throwing herself down on his chest and hugging her body close to his.

"_My hero…"_ She whispered, while he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

She pulled back, kissing him shortly, "Rin will return to the village to pack in the morning, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He kissed her wildly, grabbing her arms and flipping them over so he could pin her to the ground beneath them. Rin opened her legs to allow him to settle between them, and his hand traveled to her thigh, pulling it up along his waist and poising himself to enter her once more. With a thrust of his hips he slipped inside of her and Rin arched her back and groaned against him, while he shuddered and bowed his back to capture her small nipple between his teeth; using his lips and tongue to pleasure her.

He moved within her and Rin shuddered when he easily found both the position and rhythm which pleased her best. His strokes became frantic and his huffing panting growling climax spurned her own moaning, sighing shaking release.

Sweat covered and panting his lips slanted over hers, before he cupped her face to look at him again. "A wise decision, Rin."

She grinned and swatted his arm playfully, "You arrogant bastard." She teased.

He cocked his brow, and let his mouth hang open in mock-indignation. "What happened to, "My Hero"?" He deadpanned.

Rin smiled and he growled; sending vibrations all over Rin's body. Her eyelids drooped, and her eyes became black with desire once more. He moaned when she licked his ear and then breathed over the sensitive pointed shell, "This time, why don't you be Rin's hero… _from behind?_"


	64. Conversations about Flowers

Title: Conversations about 'Flowers'  
Rated: G or K  
Genre: Friendship  
Words: 892  
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin have a conversation about why she likes to pick flowers... But it has a double-meaning, even if he's too stupid to see it XD  
Warnings: Absolutely NONE. This is sweet NON-LOLI child!Rin and no sexual or romantic overtones are implied or suggested.  
A/N: Set early on in canon timeline... Perhaps a couple weeks after Rin meets up with Sess. He's still... Adjusting. XD

The field of wild flowers stretched out before their path and Sesshoumaru subtly cringed when he heard the absolutely _delighted_gasp from the dark-headed girl-child who, up until now, had merely shadowed his steps with her head bowed in silent awe of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gasped, looking up at him with eyes that said she was assigning some credit to _him personally_for her being _happy._

Which honestly… _confused the living hell out of him._

He was in no way responsible for the flowers and field she seemed so delighted by, nor had he gone out of his way to bring her to this place.

"Can Rin go pick some flowers, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Since when had she started to look to _him_for permission? He held no authority over this child – nor did he _wish_to. _That_would have to be made_abundantly_clear. He was far too young to play 'chichi-ue' to some _human_whelp.

"Do as you wish, Rin." There. He had officially released her from any sort of obligation and hopefully from any stray thoughts she may have had that he was going to bear some sort of… _responsibility_for her now.

Such was most certainly _not_the case.

The young girl scampered out far ahead of him and knelt to pick flower after flower, while he kept his slow but steady pace.

The position of the sun had changed by the time they finally made it across the broad expanse and Sesshoumaru walked on with a chattering Rin in the background. Ordinarily, such noise would have bothered him, but it was so rare for the girl to speak that he ultimately decided her voice caused no harm. At least it was more pleasant than Jaken's annoying squawking.

A giant yawn and her rumbling stomach alerted him that the girl likely needed to stop for food and rest.

_Bothersome,_he quietly huffed to himself. He would stop… But only long enough for the girl to find nourishment and fall asleep. After that he would simply place her on Ah-Un's back and carry her along their trail.

He silently looked for a resting place and found one beneath a large tree, at the edge of the forest canopy.

When he headed off to the side none of his followers questioned him motives – even when he stopped, sniffed the air, made a small circle and sat down in what passed for a 'relaxed' posture on his frame.

Rin looked around, seemingly puzzled, or anxious. "Rin?" He questioned.

"Will Sesshoumaru-sama watch Rin's flowers while she goes to find food?" She asked hopefully.

He fought the rolling of his eyes. As if anyone in their camp or elsewhere would even _want_her stupid flowers. As if they would suddenly sprout legs and wonder off on their own… What a foolish child, indeed.

If only to placate her he gave a small nod and watched as she smiled broadly, placing the flowers in a pile near him and going off.

_What is so important about worthless flowers?_

Upon her return Rin ate several mushrooms and some berries she'd found, before she retrieved a riceball procured from a village from Ah-Un's saddle bag, happily munching away.

"Why do you pick flowers?"

The question startled _both_of them. He didn't actually… _care_… or anything, and he'd never felt the need to fill perfectly good silence with useless words… Perhaps… Perhaps he was merely _curious._

Yes. That must be it. Curiosity and nothing more.

Rin smiled broadly before giving the dumbest answer he could have imagined, "To make them happy!"

He raised an eyebrow. Child's logic was not something he was particularly good with. "Were they not happy before?"

"They get bored, stuck in the same place… They want to travel with me!"

He looked at the mixed bunch of flowers, wondering at how so many colors and varieties clashing so obviously could please her so much, "Do you not think they would be happier staying where they were, among their own kind?"

A very serious look came over her small face then, and she replied quietly, but fiercely, "No."

He meant to deter this insanity – and quickly… "They will die much sooner this way."

Rin smiled a small smile… A much wiser smile than a child's face should have held, "Yes, but… They are still much happier traveling, even if it shortens their life."

He slowly exhaled, unwilling to converse with her any longer and feeling very strangely uncomfortable, though he could not say why.

"I see."

Her brief silence made him think that she was as finished with the conversation as he was, especially when she turned and picked up a single flower.

Surprisingly, she approached him – almost shyly – and handed the flower to him. "For you."

He glanced between the girl to the flower and back again. "I do not want it." He huffed, turning his head abruptly away and hoping she would take the point and leave him be.

Rin frowned, but was undeterred, "But maybe… Maybe it wants you." She pouted and slow tears started to form… He just… He just _had to_accept the flower! "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He sighed, begrudgingly accepting her flower and tucking it under his Kimono lapel. He sensed this action was somehow significant, but couldn't fathom exactly _how_.

Rin beamed and scampered away, a very happy girl indeed.


	65. Closure

I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU OR RIN.

Author: RavynSkye  
Title: Closure  
Rated: G/K  
Words: Really short  
Warnings: Char Death  
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin's son have a talk after she dies.  
A/N: Yeah, not only did I kill Rin, I made Sesshoumaru and Rin never actually have a romantic relationship. My psyche lately seems to be churning out nothing but sex or angst or unpublishable dark!fic. -_+ *twitch twitch*

* * *

He approaches silently, but the young male turns in his direction anyway. He sees the boy's eyes widen in surprise, but just like his mother, he's never seen fear reflected in this young man's gaze, at least in reaction to him.

He approaches silently, but the young male turns in his direction anyway. He sees the boy's eyes widen in surprise, but just like his mother, he's never seen fear reflected in this young man's gaze, at least in reaction to him.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Bold and fiery, but still very respectful. The boy retains much of his mother, and now that she's… _passed on_… Sesshoumaru clings to those similarities.

He can't answer, because he doesn't exactly have an idea of what drew him here, now that she's gone. Instead he responds with a very, _very _simple truth. "Your mother is… _was_… very dear to me."

He sees a flash of unexpected anger in the boy's face, and the young man glances over his shoulder before approaching. "I know that, by do you have to rub it in! My father is still grieving, and the _last _one he wants to see is _you_!"

Sesshoumaru honestly doesn't expect the anger, doesn't, in all honesty, _understand _it.

In his grief, his emotions must show plainly on his face, either that or the boy has inherited the ability that Rin had, to read him so well.

"Come on… We should talk." The teenager looks back at the lonely hut, surrounded by an aura of sadness and Sesshoumaru realizes the boy wishes to spare Rin's mate what must be the pain that would accompany his arrival, and so, he silently agrees and follows the boy off into the forest.

The heavy silence is broken by an old accusation, one he'd seen burning in the back of Rin's husband's eyes each time he came forth from the woods and Rin ran delighted to greet him. "Were you and my mother…" the young man pauses, not sure he wants the answer, but he takes a deep breath and solidifies his resolve, "Were you and my mother… having an affair?"

He lowers his head and a strange sort of uncomfortable feeling invades his chest, it is not… _regret_… but also not the relief that should come at being able to answer with an honest, "No."

The boy lowers his head, speaks softly and breathes hard, "She was… She was in love with you, you know."

He nods his agreement, "This Sesshoumaru is aware."

The boy looks scandalized, and he nearly chuckles, before quietly confessing, "I… loved her too." He shakes away the sadness and his whole frame shudders, but his voice is solid, "It was… not meant to be."

The boy turns, outraged again, "Because she was _human_?"

Sesshoumaru shakes his head, that wasn't it… That was never it.

"She deserved more than I could give her." He's never admitted out loud the truth of his reasons for not taking the girl as his own, but the boy deserves to know.

There was more to love than kimono, fans, and whimsical notions, and even though he was sorely tempted, extremely jealous, and his pride was rumpled, he'd let her go with someone who could give her… all that she deserved.

The boy nods, both of them standing awkwardly for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… Would you please… Would you please not come here again, at least for awhile?"

He nods slowly.

This is no longer the place for him. Without Rin there is nothing to draw him to this village.

A world without Rin is not a place for him.

Tenseiga hums at his side, and he slowly unsheathes the blade. The worthless, traitorous blade that remained silent as her soul slipped away for the last time. The hunk of metal that symbolizes his compassion, the compassion that died with the girl.

That is something else he no longer has any use for.

He grasps the blade without fear, for this sword can not cut living flesh and extends the hilt toward the boy. "Place this… at her shrine."

The boy shakes his head. He knows all about that sword, has heard all the stories growing up, from the one who lived them at this demon's side. He knows tenseiga intimately, what it is, and what it _means_.

"She would have wanted you to keep it."

_Sesshoumaru-sama? If Rin should ever die, would you always remember her?_

_Don't say stupid things._

He sheathes the blade, nods his regards and takes off in a ball of light for parts unknown.

The weight at his hip lightens the load of his heart, if only a little.

Only now can he finish aloud the sentiment he'd previously kept to himself, and he whispers on the wind, "Of course I will."


	66. Approval

Title: Approval

Author: RavynSkye

Words: 1,565

Genre: Romance

Rated: PG - Mentions of blood, brief acknowledgement of canon child abuse.(Rin's being beaten by the men in the village.)

A/N: Happy Father's Day!

Summary: Based on the idea of "What would Rin's parents think of her marrying a youkai?" Basically, she likes to think they'd approve. ;)

"It had been a long time coming, by her measurement. It had been all too quickly she'd grown by his."

She wished they could have been there, on her wedding day.

The humble shrine erected at the base of the large tree was not a grave site, but merely a placeholder for the treasured memories of a time long gone by; a simpler time, but dare she admit, not a 'better' time by her estimations. The shrine was one way to offset the guilt she felt at living happily, even in their absence.

The older she got, the more she realized how cold it seemed… How easily she'd moved on when someone new and exciting had come along. But Rin was certain now that her parents would have wanted her to spend her life moving forward, not looking back and wondering what might have been; what type of life she'd never had really had the chance to live.

Instead of clinging to the reminiscences of the parents who'd died for her sake, she ran headlong and foolhardy down a new path, leaving dim recollections of dirty clothing, fish-scented hands, and "rice paddy rot"-covered feet in favor of bright memories of her first new silk kimono, his gentle claw-tipped fingers on her cheek welcoming her breath back into her lungs, and his heavy black boots leaving deep-trodden foot prints she was only too happy to shadow.

Her mother's face was a disconnected blur of smiles, crows-feet, and worry lines, but Rin liked to imagine that the undoubtedly brown eyes had been soft and the surely black hair had been long and flowing… She liked to think her mother had been beautiful.

Her father's countenance on the other hand… She could still see _his _face as clear as if she'd seen him yesterday. His was the last face she had seen, before the foggy times… The era of her parents and the era of Sesshoumaru-sama were disconnected by some indistinct time of blurry happenings that never did come in to focus. Rin was vaguely aware this period was covered in a haze of sadness and pain; through the soft fog occasionally bitter-tasting shards of recollection stung her conscious awareness, like sharp teeth sinking in to a soft lower-lip drawing copper blood these remembrances brought nightmares that left her waking to the sounds of her own screams; but, also to the cold-comfort of golden eyes gazing down at her with worry.

"You are safe, Rin." And for the first time in a long time, she had believed it to be true.

Before Sesshoumaru-sama there had been hard hands, harsh words, cold skin and stomach clenching hunger; but the worst was the loneliness, the uncertainty, and the tightness that still clenched her throat closed when Rin tried to think of anything that happened to her between the day her parents were killed by bandits and the day she'd stumbled upon the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, laying in the sunlight-filtered grove like a fallen tenshi with fur instead of feathers haloed around him.

_The blood didn't scare her nearly as much the idea the some cruel person would have thought to ever harm this beautiful creature in the first place._

_Rin knew by now that there were bad men in the world, some of them had killed her parents, some of them lived her village; and some of them invaded her squalid little shack-home and stole what little she had left._

_The heavenly man being hurt and alone was merely more proof that cruelty not only existed in the world, in her world, but ran deep in the hearts of men… She must keep this tenshi her own secret, lest they do him more damage, or even kill him._

_But this… person, the wounded fallen angel laid out before her… He was most certainly not a 'man' as one would usually define it._

_Therefore, Rin concluded, that he was above such things as brutality, and would exist on a higher level than those she could fathom. That he had been tainted with barbarism and was laid low, clearly suffering… It simply did not seem… right to her._

_She must help him. She must nurse this ethereal being back to what-would-undoubtedly-be his full glory, so that he could rise again and fly back up to the heavens, the place where kami lived in peace and violence, pain, death, and bloodshed would not plague him like they did mere mortals such as herself._

_Rin would help the silver-haired beauty escape this awful mortal world, which she herself could not, and she would smile knowing she'd sent the tenshi back where he belonged. _

A now older and wiser Rin shook her head, staring down at the white flowers she'd laid below the wooden marker for her family. How silly she had been in those days, to believe such things.

He was no heavenly-man and he was certainly not in commune with the kami… His injuries had been brought upon himself and battle and the bloodshed associated with it were as familiar to him as _breathing_.

But there was a secret part of Rin that kept that first ignorant impression of her Lord Sesshoumaru tucked safely away in a small corner of her heart, and, fact or not, she cherished it, and every now and then Rin reached deep down, pulled it out and looked at him with the fresh untainted eyes of childhood once again.

When she'd gazed at him as a woman does a man, her innocent adoration replaced with a the admiration of a _different _kind, Rin had desperately tried to conjure up that immature foolishness naivety once again in order to convince her heart that childish hero-worship was the only thing she should feel for him. Upon examination though, Rin realized that those early, simple, pure feelings of adoration were not replaced at all, but had only been enhanced and built upon over the years, and remembering him as her own personal and secret angel in the forest did nothing but enchant her adolescent imagination even more.

It was that initial ignorance that had allowed a young Rin to innocently adore, and an adolescent Rin to dream of more, and a young woman Rin to completely fall in love with her angel of the sunlight grove.

It was that wonderfully heavy ache in the center of her chest that drew her hands over her heart whenever she repeated the only thing she'd ever for certain, "Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever."

Lucky for her, he agreed wholeheartedly. He'd given her the chance to grow up, to grow out of it, and finally he offered her the _choice_.

It had been a long time coming, by her measurement… It had been all too quickly she'd grown by his. That fleeting little child had _so quickly_ been replaced by such a captivating young woman and she'd captured him all over again, though he'd long ago stopped running from himself.

Only a fool fights a battle he can't win, and Sesshoumaru was finished fighting with himself, though it was to Rin he'd finally surrendered.

The newly-wedded woman chuckled softly, tracing her fingers along the burnt black lines etched in the wooden plaque that made up the simple characters of her father's name. She didn't know the kanji he would have used, so it had been the best Kagome-chan could do to show Rin the hiragana that made up the sounds of his name.

"You'd like him, daddy." She whispered, "He's youkai, but… Rin is sure you would approve, regardless."

A quick glance over her shoulder brought his familiar figure in to view; Sesshoumaru was there as always, standing at some distance behind her, presenting a stoic picture to the rest of the world, but Rin could see the way he lowered his eyelids, and let the rigid corners of his mouth lift while his chin dipped slightly, bringing his nose out of the air and his ego into check.

"I have to go now, Daddy. My…" and here Rin blushed, still not used to the only hours-old title, "_husband_ is waiting for me."

A small gust of wind alerted Rin to the fact Sesshoumaru had moved faster than her eyes could have seen to place himself behind her, and Rin colored more at the tell-tale sign of his eagerness. Not that he would ever _rush _her… but his desire to leave this somber place and celebrate their union was clear and… on some level, _heart-warming_. Rin took a moment to acknowledge the feeling of being so desired, and to return the sentiment.

She was almost ready to go.

From behind her, a large hand settled itself on Rin's shoulder, and the sound of billowing silk whispering against the breeze sounded as Sesshoumaru lowered himself to his knees beside his new wife. "Are you finished, Rin?" His fingers slid along the back of her arm, curving around the bend of her elbow guiding her to lean against him, the black of her hair melting against the black damask of his wedding robes as she sagged against him, breathing in the comfort of his familiarity.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama; Rin is certain he would understand her choice, and approve."

The hand not holding her elbow reached around, and warm finger tips skimmed the smooth skin of her cheek bone, before gliding down the column of her throat and reaching to cup the back of her neck, giving the muscles a reassuring squeeze. "You will be cared for, Rin. Protected."

The young woman nodded shyly and lowered her eyes, still unused to his verbalizing such promises aloud, "Rin knows, and… So do they."

Her father's sacrifice of his own life for hers would not be in vain. Sesshoumaru would see to it, as he had from the moment he'd revived her, that Rin's life was comfortable and secure, and most importantly, that she was _happy_.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, making some inarticulate grunt of understanding before disengaging and pulling Rin up with him when he stood.

Youkai or human did not matter, Rin was in good hands.


	67. Legacy

Title: Legacy

Author: RavynSkye

Warnings: None

Rated: K or G

Words: 516

Summary: Sesshoumaru realizes the difference between an heirloom and a legacy.

A/N: Just some non-shippy S/R goodness for all to hopefully (maybe) enjoy. 333

He stared at the thing again… The heirloom sword.

He admired the curve of the transfigured blade, the craftsmanship of the hilt, and the overall quality of a sharp blade that couldn't cut living flesh.

His inheritance, for all practical purposes, the only thing his father ever really gave to _him_ and _him _alone. And he hadn't even _wanted it_.

He wanted no part of such a thing.

He'd made little use of it, over the years and only in the most _dire _of situations where there was _no _other choice. He'd used it when it served his purposes and only resurrected those who could serve him and his agenda. The father of the otter who had information about the netherworld, for instance. He'd drawn the cursed sword once more and watched as the great guardians of the passage between the world fell to one knee and bowed before him.

As well they should

He was Sesshoumaru-sama, daiyoukai and Son of not only his Great Lord Father, but also his noble and terrifying mother whose lineage made certain to dilute any of his father's weakness from his blood.

Sesshoumaru had _no_ such weakness or fondness for… _humans._

Yes, he'd only ever drawn that sword when it serviced him, or to make a show of his great power to those who might question it.

Well… except…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A dark headed little girl child glanced up from her place on Ahun's back, smiling broadly at him. "You're back!"

He gave a slight nod and watched that ridiculous ponytail flop about her tiny head as the girl slid gracelessly to the ground from the leather saddle and landed with an 'umph', taking a moment to recover before running up to him and presenting him with another of her ill-conceived 'gifts'; a flower necklace or some other such silly thing.

Surely he would have no use for her present, but she would present it none-the-less; it was more of her and her silly human _ways_. Why he abided such nonsense was a mystery both to him and his small green retainer, who looked on flabbergasted as the girl dared to approach without even a bow and shove her odorous offerings up toward the great Dog Demon Lord.

"Look what Rin made for you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The pride in her eyes and scent confounded him, as he stared at the mismatched arrangement of flowers, and to avoid awkwardness of any kind, he simply stared for a moment before acknowledging with a silent nod as usual.

"I trust that you have fared well in my absence?" He always inquired after her, though why he bothered, he couldn't have said.

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin sang and danced and picked lots of flowers!" She nodded to the pile of soon-to-be-dead blooms laying next to ah-un on the ground.

"Come along, Rin. It's time to go."

"Okay!" The cheerful voice called from behind him.

He glanced down at the heirloom sword once more, then back to the small girl dancing along his path and realized… The sword may be his heirloom, but it wasn't his legacy.


	68. Ukkiyo

Title: Ukkiyo

Warnings: Mentions prostitution, and drug use, but no sexual stuff.

Rated: PG 13 ]

Characters: Sesshoumaru and Rin's reincarnation. (This is... again... not really a 'ship' fic)

Words: 250

Summary: He finds her again, in the floating city… In this time of peace, he finds himself useless. They're both just drifting.

A/N: Ukkiyo is a word that means kinda like... 'gloomy life' or 'gloomy place' and was a euphemism for the life led by samurai and many war lords after the wars ended and they found themselves useless on the battlefield, but still holding noble stations. They wasted most of their time and money on women, sake, and gambling. 'The Floating City' is a euphemism for the infamous pleasure district that sprung up in Edo, about 200 years after the end of InuYasha... The place where you could just drift along like a petal on the current. Aimless and unfocused.

_"Peace is a curse for those who thrive on war."_

* * *

"Peace is a curse for those who thrive on war." She bats her bloodshot eyes and relaxes again, stifling the cough that goes unmedicated.

"I don't pay for your philosophy, Rin." He admonishes drunkenly, laying back and staring off into space.

"Why do you call me 'Rin'?" She cocks her head to the side, flashes a genuine smile and he watches the hair she's insisted on pulling to the side bounce around.

_Because no one else could ever smell so much like…_

He takes another swig of sake, "It's not important."

"And just what is it you think you pay for? You get me here, all alone and then…" She blushes and bats her eyes, letting the neckline of her kimono droop down to flash white-painted skin.

He doesn't react. He never does. He isn't paying her for _that_. It's why she chose him to be her benefactor.

"…Nothing."

She gives a smirk and takes another deep inhale off of her opium pipe, noting how very… muted everything has become. A deep sigh, and she reclines back into his lap and she's just drifting… heavy and light and not happy or sad.

_Just drifting._

He closes his eyes, filters out the foul opium and sake, and lets himself get a good whiff of the only thing this girl has in common with her previous incarnation.

_That scent…_

And then he's drifting too; awash in memories of his precious girl.

His dead girl. _ So long ago…_

Drifting in memories...  


"I pay… to drift."


	69. Special

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sesshoumaru and Rin

A/N: Originally written for livejournal community iy_fanfic's weekly drabble contest. WON 3rd place!

Extended A/N: By now, most of my regular readers know that I tend to update in big chunks... New chapters for "Right When She Belongs", "Reincarnation With a Twist", "Beautiful: An Adventure in Parenthood", and the Rin claiming Sess chapter of "Bound For Tomorrow" are ALL almost ready to go. (RWSB chap is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer. I haven't gone anywhere, I've just had some recent health issues. :( ) If I get ambitious, shortly after new chaps for 'Something Different' and 'Coming Home' will follow the HUGE update.

* * *

**I am launching TWO websites shortly, so I can post ALL my fanfic, regardless of mature content, in ONE place for my readers; _they aren't done yet_, but they will be**:

FOR SESS/RIN ONLY FANFICTION : **http(colon)(slash(slash) ravynskyefanfiction(DOT)webnode(DOT)com**

FOR ALL FANFICTION: ** http(colon)(slash(slash) ravynskyewriting(DOT)webnode(DOT)com**

* * *

Title: Special

Author: RavynSkye

Words: 250

Rated: G

Characters: Sess and Rin, again no real 'ship' to be sailed.

A/N: Soooo… I was thinking of how my favorite character is pretty much above all other of their kind and how when you are told your whole life you are better than other people you tend to believe it. AND THIS WAS BORN!

Sometimes, it is a heavy burden to bear, when you are granted the unquestionable knowledge bestowed from the one who gave you life…

The knowledge that you are… _Above _all others of your kind, many of which are simply ugly, primitive, hulking masses of mismatched limbs and troll-like face with sunken eyes and insatisable, unspeakable appetites they are helplessly driven to mindlessly satisfy.

Because you are _not _like _them _you are expected to always be an exemplary specimen of your species is sometimes a heavy burden to bear… But the ability to consistently carry such a burdensome weight of the world upon your shoulders with unflagging confidence and natural grace is yet another way you prove that _you_ are not like _them_, the nameless, faceless hordes of ugliness and savagery.

No. You are _special_.

You are _unique_ and _they_ should _all _aspire to be as _you _are.

And so you soldier on, spine erect, eyes sharp, voice clear; standing tall and proud, haughty gait and unbreakable stride, clear gaze discerning the natural splendor landscapes crafted by gods merely for your comfort and amusement, and voice ringing out to remind those who bestowed you with such arrogant ideas the reasons _why_ they held you above the rest of them to begin with.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look! Rin found another pretty flower!"

He graces you with the smallest tilting of his lips, and you know again, you are _not _like the rest of _them_… Those… _other _humans.

You are Rin, and you are… _Special_.


	70. Unending Loyalty

Title: Unending Loyalty  
Author: RavynSkye  
Words: 250  
Summary: He knows she'll follow his orders til the day she dies... Maybe even longer.  
A/N: Japanese culture has this weird reverence for suicide as some kind of 'honorable' act... even TODAY, each year, hundreds of people walk into Aokigahara (the forest at the foot of Fuji-san), and never come out. Its known as 'suicide forest' to the locals, and children are taught its an evil place. They even have signs up at the entrance of the forest telling people to TURN BACK and GET HELP, instead of killing themselves.

"How…?" He stared at the girl before him but this was _not _her... not his Rin.

She was _dead_! He had seen her corpse with his own eyes... Before it walked away from the shrine before she could be cremated, that is.

"My Lord," She bowed before him and that, more than anything, proved to him more than her scent and aura could, this was _not _Rin, "I am like you, now."

"_You _are absolutely _nothing_ like me; you are weak and pathetic, an abomination."

"Will you kill yet _another _woman who loves you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" It taunted with her lips, her tongue.

"I... will not kill you," he turned his head, and swore he could almost _hear _the wicked smirk forming on her flawless face, no longer pale and thin with sickness.

Sesshoumaru smiled in return, "She will."

"What?"

"You still - Rin still - Acknowledges me as her Lord; and so, I order you to kill yourself, and let Rin die with honor." Sesshoumaru tossed Bakusaiga to the ground, for her use.

Her face tilted up and for only a moment he could see her hiding behind those eyes.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama..."

_Thank you._

She picked up the blade aiming for her midsection..

At the last moment a merciful stroke came from Tenseiga, chopping off her head in a single clean stroke.

"I could not let you suffer the pain of seppuku." He thought aloud, but somehow he knew that she would hear him, and he knew that she would be grateful.


	71. Final Loss

**Sleeve**- our current contest is for drabbles (100 - 250 words), and entries are due by Tuesday, May 31, 2011.

Author: RavynSkye

Title: Final Loss

Prompt: Sleeve

Words:250

Rated: K+

Summary: In the wake of the worst natural disaster in recent history, Sesshoumaru and Rin suffer the devastating loss of their final hanyou child. Hanyou are not immortal as youkai, or (by fancanon), their mates, and **outliving****your****children****is****the****ultimate****price****to****pay****for****immortality**.

A/N: Dedicated to all those who died, and all those survivors who lost someone in the recent earthquake and resulting tsunami in Japan.

The apartment was dark, lit only by candles now they were without electricity after the quake, but Sesshoumaru and Rin remained largely untroubled by the lack of modern convenience, both remembering what it was like long ago before such modern marvels were visited upon their small island.

No, it was a far deeper tragedy which drove them to each other's arms in this chaotic wake of the worst natural disaster he could ever remember. Only Nagasaki and Hiroshima had been on the same scale.

Wrapping her up in his arms felt like home, gave him peace in troubling times, and he swore their bodies had molded to fit one another's' centuries ago.

Tears trickled down her ageless cheeks, silver droplets caught by his persistent comforting lapping at face.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…" He stroked his wife's small head and did his best to calm her, futile though it may be.

He heard her whimper into his chest, "Oh Maru… The last of our children, and he's _dead_! We've outlived them all and… I just can't take this anymore!" The girl sunk back and disappeared behind the voluminous sleeves of his traditional Japanese nemaki. "Haruka is dead! How can you be so calm?"

"All things which walk upon the earth, must eventually return from whence they came."

It wasn't that he wasn't destroyed by the loss of his final son, but right now, the still very much alive Rin _needed_ him to be her rock.

Bitter sounding words spoken reminded him, "All but _us_."


End file.
